Harry's Harem
by selenepotter
Summary: Harry travels back in time to a world where Ron was the boywholived. Harem Harry,
1. Chapter 1: Of Wives and Dark Lords

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 1: Of Wives and Dark Lords

As Harry raced down the tunnel, his mind drifted back over the women he'd loved and the Dark Lords who had killed them.

He'd married Ginny when she was fresh out of school. In the foolishness of their youth, they had performed a soul bonding ritual that bound them together for all of this and any future lives. Ginny only lasted a week before she was killed by Lord Voldemort.

After she and Ron broke up, Hermione and Harry found comfort in each other's arms. After the defeat of Voldemort, they got married. Harry didn't feel that he could make a lesser vow to his best friend, so they too, performed the soul bonding ritual. Hermione was killed in the final battle against the next Dark Lord, Percy Weasley.

After the defeat of Percy, Harry saw the need to enter politics. For that, he needed a Pureblood wife. So, he hired a professional matchmaker to locate one for him. She hooked him up with Padma Patil. Once again, Harry was soul bonded to his wife. Padma was killed by the Dark Lord, Draco Malfoy.

After Padma's death, Harry swore off marriage for a while. But when Tonks and Luna started approaching the end of their child bearing years, they asked Harry to father their children. Once again, Harry was soul bonded. The three of them had many decades of happy marriage together as they grew to love each other.

During all of Harry's battles against various Dark Lords, Ron had fought by his side. During the war against Malfoy, Ron had been briefly captured. He claimed to have no memory of what had happened to him. But as the years passed, it became clear to Harry that what ever happened was slowly driving Ron insane. Ron became the next Dark Lord.

Tonks had been killed in one of the earlier skirmishes. Luna had been abducted and now Harry was searching the sewers for Ron's lair. He turned a corner and came upon a chamber. Luna was tied to a large stone table. Ron stood over her, holding aloft a demon bone knife.

"Let her go, Ron," cried Harry.

"I should have been the boy-who-lived!" yelled Ron. "And now, I will"

Before Harry could stop him, he plunged the dagger into Luna's heart! There was a flash of light!


	2. Chapter 2: Integrating self

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 2: Integrating self

Harry awoke in an unfamiliar room.

(Of course, it's familiar. I've always lived here.)

(No, I've never seen this bedroom in my life.)

(Harry?)

(Who's that?)

(Harry, are you all right?)

(Who do you think it is? I can't think of any other redhead that shares your thoughts.)

Just then, the bedroom door opened and a young read haired girl bounded in, leaped onto the bed and engulfed him in a bone-crushing hug!

"Oh Harry, your thoughts are so chaotic!" said the girl.

Part of Harry wondered who this girl was and the other part knew that she was his twin sister, Rose.

"Wait a minute!" if you're real, then these other memories must be real! And that means, that my parents are still alive!" exclaimed Harry.

"Of course they're alive, silly! Did you have a nightmare or something?" inquired Rose.

"No, I think that my spirit has traveled to another dimension," explained Harry. "And now I'm sharing this body with a young version of me."

"You can be so weird sometimes Harry," said Rose. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Well, obviously it would not do for me to have an even more split personality," said Harry. "I think I need to integrate my two selves into one being."

"Well, why don't you integrate over breakfast," suggested Rose.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs Harry saw his father sitting at the kitchen table, reading the Daily Prophet, his mother had her wand out and was preparing breakfast, while Harry's younger brother and two sisters appeared to be playing tag as they ran all over the room.

Harry ran up to his mother and gave her a hug.

"What's this for?" asked Lilly Potter.

"Nothing Mum, I just love you!" said Harry as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Kids, have a seat. Your Mom's about to serve breakfast," said James Potter.

"Breakfast!" squealed the younger kids as they ran to their chairs.

Scene Break

"What'cha doin'," asked Rose.

"I'm trying to make a wand," replied Harry.

"Well, why don't you wait until you get your Hogwarts letter and buy one?" inquired Rose.

"Because I need one now," said Harry.

"What for?" queried Rose.

"I've been trying to merge my selves with a reverse variation of Occlumency. Instead of trying to block thoughts, I'm trying to let thought in from my other self," explained Harry. "It's very difficult for me to sort out which memories are native to this reality and which ones I brought with me. I thought a wand might help me focus."

"Well, maybe I could help?" offered Rose.

"Okay, verify a few things for me," said Harry. "Ronald Weasley is the boy-who-lived, not me?"

"Yes."

"And his family was betrayed by Regulus Black, not Peter Pettigrew?"

"Uncle Peter," corrected Rose.

"And Regulus Black was never caught?"

She nodded.

"And our parents and Sirius are still alive?"

Another nod.

And our younger siblings are: David, May, and Jane?

She nodded again and said: "If you're gonna make a wand, can you teach me how?"

"Sure, but you'll need to make a new one each year," said Harry. "Your magic is still developing."

Scene Break

"Occulo Conscientia!" shouted Harry as he waved his wand.

"Oh isn't that cute!" exclaimed Harry's mother. "Harry's pretending that he has a real wand!"

"It is a real wand, Mum and I've just cast a spell that will prevent you from telling any of my secrets," explained Harry.

"What a joker!" exclaimed Harry's father. "Soon he'll be at Hogwarts, playing pranks like a true Potter!"

"I'm not pretending and this is not a prank!" growled Harry.

"Listen to him Mum. This is important!" exclaimed Rose.

"Okay Harry, we're listening," said their mother. "What do you have to tell us?"

"I'm not your Harry. Well, part of me is. But the other part is not from this dimension. I'm actually, a lot older than you. Anyway, I've spent the past week merging my older self with my younger self and I don't think I'm the only one who has traveled to this dimension be cause I can feel them over my soul bond. What I'm trying to say is-"

At that moment there was a whoosh as someone arrived in the floo. A blonde-haired, blue-eyed teenager stumbled out. Harry quickly drew his wand and cast a stunner, which missed because the girl had tripped.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT IN THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" said Tonks?

Author's note:

There were several things that led me to start this fic. First of all, I made a decision when I started Rerun, that it would be an R rated fic. This limitation has been harder and harder to stay within as the fic has progressed. It would be very easy to make it a Harem fic. So I needed a place to explore certain concepts and themes that are covered in Re-Run but take them in a different direction.

The second influence on this fic was a couple of fics called: A Second Chance and Lessons To Be Learnt both by wyadra. It has been awhile since the series has been updated. I therefore decided to write my own fic. This fic will be very similar to that at first but then, will diverge in a wildly different direction.

Another big influence on this fic is Harry Potter and Fate's Debt by Intromit.


	3. Chapter 3: Tonks!

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 2: Tonks!

"Tonks? Wait! I can explain!" said Harry. "After you died, Ron sacrificed Luna in some sort of ritual. There was a flash and I found myself in this alternate dimension. I think that I brought with me the souls of everyone I had bonded to over the course of my life."

"And that's why I feel like I'm possessed?" asked Tonks in an accusatory tone.

"Yes. There are two you's in your head, the one native to the dimension and the one that is soul bonded to me," said Harry. "It took me almost a week to merge the two me's into one being."

"How did you do it?" asked Tonks.

"I did a sort of reverse Occlumency," said Harry. "Instead of trying to keep people from reading my mind, I tried to open my mind to my other self. Slowly, we knitted ourselves together."

"Sounds like it's worth a shot," mused Tonks.

By now, Harry's father was laughing uproariously.

"Harry, this is the best prank ever!" laughed James.

"THAT"S IT!" yelled Harry. "James Potter, I, Harry Potter do hereby challenge you to a wizards duel!"

This only made his father laugh harder.

"Ha ha, whatever you, ha ha, say, ha ha, son, ha ha!" laughed James.

"Wingardium Leviosa," said Harry as he levitated a splinter from the floor. He then transfigured it into a needle and levitated it towards his father

His father deflected the needle with ease.

Harry continued to cast each first year spell in succession as his father halfheartedly defended himself. After Harry had run through all of the first year spells, he moved on to the second year spells, then the third, then fourth and so on through each year of the Hogwarts curriculum to his father's growing amazement. After Harry had finished with the seventh year spells, which he was now casting soundlessly, he moved on to some Auror spells that his father was familiar with but didn't know how to cast himself. By now, James was only casting defensive spells as he had no time to counterattack. Then Harry moved on to spells that his father was totally unfamiliar with. When Harry stepped up the pace, James had just enough time to realize that his son had been toying with him all this time before he caught a stunner of unknown type.

When Harry was finished, he turned to find his mother was pointing her wand at him.

"Just who are you and what have you done with my son?" said Lily through gritted teeth.

"Mum stop!" commanded Rose, who had now interposed herself between her brother and her mother. "Harry is telling the truth! I'm his twin! We share a bond that makes it impossible for him to hide anything from me!"

"They're right," said Tonks. "I do feel like there's somebody else inside of me but that other person is like another version of me. We're both Tonks."

With a barely perceptible flick of his wand, Harry awoke his father.

"Alright, so how different was this other world?" asked Lily.

"A lot different," said Harry.

"Dad, you are dead and I'm the boy-who-lived."

After several hours, Harry had detailed a brief version of the history of his other life, and the topic turned to their current situation.

"Where do you go from here?" asked Harry's father.

"Well the first thing I want to do is make contact with my other wives," said Harry. "Something doesn't feel right about them."

"In what way?" asked Tonks? "Do you think I'm some sort of threat?"

"No it doesn't feel that way," said Harry. "Maybe it's the confusion that they are all feeling."

"Might I suggest that you spend a week with each one of them?" suggested Lily. "Rose could chaperone. Then after you've put each of them back together, you could invite them all here for a week."

"Isn't she a bit old to be hanging out with our son?" asked James as he indicated Tonks.

"We'll talk to her parents. Between them and Rose, he should be okay," replied Lily.

"Wotcher Harry! Are you and Rose ready to spring this on my parents?" asked Tonks.

"Looks like we'll find out," said Rose.

Scene Break

It had been difficult for Harry's parents to convince Tonks' Muggle father of the situation, but Andromeda Tonks had taken the news much more easily. She got Harry some pillows and blankets so that he could sleep on the couch, while Tonks showed Rose to the room they would be sharing. She had just opened the door of her bedroom, when Tonks noticed that Harry had followed them.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Tonks.

"I wanted a kiss good night," replied Harry. "You haven't given me a kiss since you died."

"Well, okay," said Tonks as she bent down to kiss him.

When she got within reach, Harry grabbed her head and gave her the kind of kiss he was used to giving his wife. But when he started using his tongue she pushed him away.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on there cowboy!" exclaimed Tonks while Rose giggled. "You may have the mind of a 140-year-old, but when I look at you I see a ten year old boy. And I am NOT doing anything sexual with you until you at least resemble an adult!"

"But that won't be for years!" whined Harry.

"It will whiz by before you know it," replied Tonks as she pulled him into a hug. "I do love you. I just need you to grow up before I can make love to you."

As Tonks held his head against her breasts Harry thought. (I guess there are some compensations for being short.)

(I heard that!) Thought Rose.

"Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Tonks."

Scene Break

The next morning, after breakfast, Harry, Rose and Tonks discussed what to do with their day.

"Well, I think the first thing we need to do is visit Gringotts," said Harry.

"How come?" asked Tonks.

"Our mother doesn't know this, but being her oldest son makes me the heir of both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff," explained Harry. "Since being soul bonded makes us married, this means that legally I am an adult and can claim my inheritance. At least until the others are grown up, I intend to make you Lady Hufflepuff and Lady Ravenclaw. You are, after all, the only one of us who is of age."

"And then what?" asked Tonks.

"Well, I'm sure you ladies will want to go shopping," said Harry. "But I thought we'd spend the rest of the week integrating you two halves and destroying Voldemort's Horcruxes."

"His what?" asked Rose?

"Horcruxes," said Harry. "They're the parts of his soul that are outside of his body. They are what keeps him from dying."

"But you-know-who is dead," protested Rose.

"In the other reality, he used Horcruxes to keep himself alive," said Tonks. "Then, in my 7th year, He tried to come back in by possessing the Defense teacher, Professor Quirrell. Oh! That reminds me! I should probably tell you that my Aunt Bellatrix has been the DADA teacher for the past nine years, ever since you-know-who died. It looks like the curse on that position doesn't exist here."

"Bellatrix La Strange is teaching at Hogwarts!" Harry exploded.

"She never married La Strange here. She's still Bellatrix Black," explained Tonks.

"But she's a Death Eater!" said Harry.

"She claims she was under the Imperius Curse," said Tonks. "I always had doubts about her story. Now I know that she's lying."

Scene Break

They looked everywhere that they were supposed to be, but found no trace of any Horcruxes.

Tonks' integration of her two selves went smoothly.

Before they knew it, the week was over and it was time to visit Hermione.

Author's Note

Harry's Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff inheritances are the same as their corresponding portions in Chapter 8 of my other fic Re-Run. In Particular:

_**Vault 3: Hufflepuff Family Vault – 2, 895,532,909 Galleons**_

_**Vault 2 Ravenclaw Family Vault – 3,123,542, 978 Galleons**_

_**Daily Prophet 10 percent – Hufflepuff Family**_

_**Daily Prophet 20 percent – Ravenclaw Family**_

_**The Darker Side of Life (Bookstore in Knockturn Alley) 75 percent- Ravenclaw Family**_

_**Poisons and More Apothecary (Knockturn Alley) 20 percent- Hufflepuff Family **_

_**Nestle 39 percent – Hufflepuff Family**_

_**Proctor and Gamble 45 percent – Hufflepuff Family**_

_**Microsoft Computers 34 percent – Ravenclaw family**_

_**Ravenclaw Tower – Wales**_

_**Hufflepuff Manor – England**_

Also the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Vaults have the same content as in Re-run.


	4. Chapter 4: Granger

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 4: Granger

Having heard the doorbell ring, Mrs. Anne Granger answered the door.

"Is Hermione here?" asked Harry.

"HERMIONE!" called Mrs. Granger. "YOU HAVE A VISITOR!"

"COMING MOM!" called a little girl.

She looked just liked Harry remembered from their first year. She took one look at Harry and enveloped him in one of her bone crushing hugs.

"Harry! Oh thank Merlin you're real!" said Hermione. "I thought I had gone mad!"

"Yes, like you, we're going to Hogwarts next year," said Harry.

"Oh. But I thought -" said Hermione, crestfallen.

"Hogwarts? Where have I heard that name before?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"It's a school for witches and wizards," said Rose.

"I thought that was a hoax," said Mrs. Granger.

"No, it's true, Hermione has a very special talent," said Harry. "Hogwarts will help us develop those talents."

"And just how do you know all this?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"Harry and I are from a family of witches and wizards," replied Rose. "We've come to help her acclimate."

"Hermione, perhaps we could go for a walk and discuss this further," said Harry as he gave her a wink.

Hermione thought for second.

"Right. It does look like a nice day to play outside," said Hermione.

Once that had walked out of earshot of her house, Hermione turned on her two companions.

"All right, what in Merlin's name is going on? Are you my husband or not? And what are these memories of the future I have? Who are all these people I feel soul bonded to? And who is she?"

"I have traveled from another dimension to inhabit the body of my younger self," began Harry. "In order to keep my sanity, I have merged my extra-dimensional personality with the Harry who is native to this world. I have also brought with me to this world everyone I ever soul bonded with in my previous life. This is why you feel like there are two of you. There are. And this is my twin sister, Rose.

"It feels like we're bonded to more than just three people," said Hermione. "Who else is there besides me and Ginny?"

"Hermione, wouldn't you want me to get on with my life after you died?" asked Harry. "Just as I did after Ginny died?"

"Yes," admitted Hermione.

"Well I had 115 years of life after you died," said Harry. "In that time I married and soul bonded Padma Patil, Luna and Tonks."

"But, aren't Luna and Tonks lesbians?" asked a bewildered Hermione.

"They wanted to have children," explained Harry. "Since fatherhood is a lifetime commitment, it made sense to soul bond with the mothers of my children."

"I'm glad you had a chance to have children," said Hermione with a smile. "I wish I had gotten the chance."

"Well, maybe, this time, we will. In about 10 years," said Harry. "In the meantime, you ought to know that since you are married, you can do magic outside of school. Tomorrow we'll have to go to Diagon Alley and get you a wand. Also, you need to start studying Occlumency. You too, Rose."

"Why?" asked the girls, simultaneously?

"Because a few years ago- -I mean a few years before I came to this world, Luna discovered a spell that allows you to instantly absorb knowledge from any book," said Harry. "In order to perform this spell, you need several years experience with Legilimency; and in order to learn that, you need to learn Occlumency. Also, the basics of Occlumency will help you integrate your two personalities."

"I understand why you came to me, Harry," said Hermione, "but why did you bring your sister with you?"

"Even before the other Harry showed up, we were inseparable," said Rose. "We've always been like two halves of the same soul. Now, I guess we're two parts of an even bigger soul. Trust me, like it or not, I'm going to be a big part of your life. Best get to know each other now. And that's why you need to invite us to stay with you for the week."

"I do?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, you can tell your mother that we're helping you acclimate to your new life," said Harry. "And we are, after a fashion."

"Don't you think that my parents deserve to know the truth?" asked Hermione.

"If you tell them that we're married, they'll flip," said Harry.

"I guess it's a little too much to expect them to understand that their eleven year old daughter is married," mused Hermione. "But I hate to deceive them."

"That reminds me," said Harry as he handed her a key. "I opened accounts for each of my wives. It has 10,000 galleons and is replenished monthly. If you need more from our account let me know. I mainly did this so that you could access our money without giving away to your parents that we're married. There's something else you need to know. Ron went nutters. He became a Dark Lord. It's his fault that we're here."

"Oh Ron!" wailed Hermione. "You'd better be careful around him. Who knows how much of him traveled here with you?"

Scene Break

Later that night, Hermione's mom folded out the couch and made a bed for Harry. While the girls went to sleep in Hermione's room. They were changing and Hermione had not a stitch on when she suddenly turned to Rose and said: "I noticed that you're staring at me. Is Harry looking at me through your eyes?"

Rose nodded.

"Well do you like what you see?" said Hermione as she dropped the nightgown she had been about to put on, lifted her arms over her head and bent them back and grabbed the back of her neck, then shifted her weight onto one hip and displayed herself to Rose.

Looking through his sister's eyes, Harry took in the sight before him. Hermione was just starting to look un-childlike. Her chest had bumps that were not quite big enough to be called breasts and her armpit and pubic hair was just starting to darken from its' initial golden color.

"Merlin, Hermione! How can you be so brazen?" asked Rose.

"I could never have been so immodest when I was eleven," explained Hermione. "But since part of me has the mind of a twenty-six year old, I'm a lot less body shy than I otherwise would be."

"Well, Harry says that he's sorry for peeping. He was just curious," said Rose. "My brother's a bit of a perv. Last week, it seemed like he was constantly watching Tonks through my eyes. 'Course I can understand that more. At seventeen, she has the body of a woman. Watching you undress might qualify as pedophilia. Oh! Wait a minute - Harry says that he's curious because he knows just how beautiful you will become."

"Well tell him that he gets one free show," said Hermione. "If he wants to see mine again, he'll have to show me his."

"He says he'll hold you to that," said Rose. "Say did you know that Tonks is a natural blonde?"

"I doubt it," said Hermione. "After all, if she can change her head hair on a whim, it stands to reason that she can change the hair on other parts of her body. Who knows what her natural form looks like, if she has one? So Harry can see through your eyes? Can you see through his?"

"Yes," said Rose.

"You can see when he's dressing or when he's taking a shower?" asked Hermione.

"Gross! That's my brother you're taking about!" exclaimed Rose.

"But you can see?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," confirmed Rose. "We can also talk to each other in our minds."

"Do you share memories?" asked Hermione.

"No, but anything he can remember, he can show me," said Rose. "He says it's just like viewing memories in a pensive.

"So it takes time for you to view the memory; it's not instantaneous," said Hermione.

Rose nodded

Scene Break

Hermione's Parents were amazed by Diagon Alley. They were especially surprised when Hermione presented her key at Gringotts and got access to her vault. But their amazement at Hermione's pile of money was nothing compared to the shock they received when Harry opened the Ravenclaw vault. From there, Harry took some money and an Occlumency book for Hermione.

Hermione got a wand from Olivander's. (Olive wood with a sphinx hair core) Harry and Rose also took this opportunity to get their homemade wands appraised.

"Quite remarkable!" said Olivander as he looked at Harry's wand. "I could make a better one for me, but I don't think I could make a better one for you. I think you are going to turn out to be the Mozart of Magic."

"Well, I can tell whose twin you are," said Olivander as he examined Rose's wand. "While I could certainly custom make you a better one, it is more suited to this stage of your growth than anything that I have ready made."

Hermione and her parents loaded up on books. Not only did Hermione buy all of the first year textbooks, she also bought a bunch of books that matched the level of her twenty-five year old self. Her parents bought every available volume on magical history.

Over the next week, Harry, Hermione and Rose played the parts of young children about to go off to school for her parents' benefit.


	5. Chapter 5: Patil

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 5: Patil

The Patils lived in an Indian Neighborhood in London. One Apartment building housed the pureblood families that had emigrated from India. Like the Leaky Cauldron, it had notice-me-not charms that made it invisible to Muggles. When Harry, Rose and their parents arrived, they were told that the Patil twins had gone to the park. After they were given directions, the Potters twins headed there.

They found them sitting in a gazebo. As soon as she saw them, Padma stood and stepped foreword. She pressed her hands together and bowed in a prayerful posture.

"Greetings, my Husband. It is good to see you again," said Padma.

"You don't seem as confused as the others. Have you already merged?" asked Harry.

"I am used to sharing my mind with my twin," explained Padma. "When another one of us appeared, it was a simple matter to bring her into the fold. So now that I am complete, I know that I am soul bonded to you and through my twin bond my sister is also bonded to you, as your sister is to us through your twin bond."

Harry and Rose stood in shock, their mouths gaping.

"You mean I have another wife I didn't even know about?" asked Harry incredulously.

"You mean I'm married to girls?" asked Rose incredulously. "Harry's Harem is my harem too?"

"Yes, that is it. Parvati and I are married to both of you," said Padma. "I hope that you will both treat her as you do me."

"This is a lot to take in," said Harry.

"Perhaps Parvati and I should leave you two alone to discuss this," said Rose.

Rose and Parvati walked off together at a brisk pace. Finally, they stopped at a bridge over a stream to rest.

"So, how long have you known that you liked girls?" asked Parvati.

"I don't know that I do," replied Rose. "I never really thought about it before."

"Well you could kiss me and find out," said Parvati. "After all, if we're married, we might as well give it a shot."

Rose leaned in and kissed Parvati. She held it for a minute, then, pulled away.

"Well?" asked Parvati.

"It was interesting," mused Rose.

"My thoughts, exactly," said Parvati. "I would need to do some more experimenting to figure it out."

"Sounds good to me!" said Rose as she pulled her into another kiss.

Scene Break

As they watched their sisters walk away Harry said: "I know that our marriage was arranged, and I don't think I told you enough, but I did love you."

"I grew to love you in time also, my husband," replied Padma.

"I think that you should also know that after you died, I remarried," said Harry.

"I had thought I had sensed the presence of others through the soul bond," replied Padma. "Who else did you marry?"

"Luna and Tonks," replied Harry.

"But, are they not lesbians, and married to each other?" asked Padma.

"They wanted to have children," explained Harry.

"Well I suppose if I am willing to share you with my sister, it seems reasonable that they would be willing to share you and each other," observed Padma. "Did you love them?"

"Yes, very much," said Harry. "We had nearly a century together, longer than all of my other wives combined. Mmmm! What was that?"

"Mmm! You felt it too?" asked Padma. "I think our sisters are kissing."

"It's hard to tell. Her eyes are closed," said Harry.

"Pavarti's are too. But I can feel Rose's lips on mine," replied Padma. "Best not to disturb them. We would not want to spoil Pavarti's first kiss."

"It's Rose's too," said Harry. "Well, this certainly changes things. If we can feel what our sisters are doing, what's it going to be like when we make love?"

"I am uncertain," replied Padma. "We will have to give the matter further study before we act."

Scene Break

"Mr. and Mrs. Patil, I'm James Potter and this is my wife, Lily, and our children Harry and Rose."

"I am pleased to greet you. I am Krshna Patil and this is my wife, Radhe. How may we be of service?"

"It's about your daughter, Padma," said Lily.

"She is at the Park with her sister, Parvati," said Mrs. Patil. "Why don't the children go and find them while we adults have our discussions?"

"Now that they are gone," said Mr. Patil, "am I correct in the assumption that this is about the soul bond between our children?"

"You know? Good. This will save us time," said James.

"Are you also aware that the twin bond makes your son and daughter soul bonded to both my girls?" asked Krshna.

"No, that had not occurred to me," said James.

"Obviously, this complicates the matter of dowries," said Krshna. "Since we both come from pureblood families, I suggest that we make the dowries in the form of knowledge. Each of our families had accumulated a collection of rare magical books. For each daughter, we will give the other copies of 20 books. That will be 40 from us and 20 from you. Does this sound fair?"

"Yes," said James. "I'm surprised how well you are taking this. Most parents would not be open to the idea of their daughters being part of a polygamous marriage."

"Such things were not unheard of in the old country," said Radhe. "I like to think of it as a return to tradition. I hope that you will allow your children to stay with us for a week, so we can get to know them better."

"We were going to suggest that very thing," said Lily. "We would also like for your daughters to come spend a week with us. But there is something else we need to discuss. Harry and Padma were soul bonded in a previous life. But she was not the only one that Harry married over the course of his life. There are four other wives to consider."

"A bit unusual, but not unheard of," said Krshna. "I hope that your family has the wealth to support such a large family."

Scene Break

Wotcher Harry,

My week with Luna did not go well. She found my presence disturbing. I think we should leave her alone for a while.

Yesterday I came to spend the week with Hermione. Don't worry, I am sticking to our cover story with her parents. I never really got to know her before she died. I can see why you married her. She's great!

Hermione told me that you had used Rose's eyes to watch me undress. If I had known you could do that, I would have worn sexier knickers. I'm taking Hermione out shopping tomorrow for lingerie. The next time you use your sister to peep at us, I promise that you'll have something to look at. You may want to do the same. Since you started this, I will see if I can use Legilimency to watch you through your sister's eyes. You have been warned!

Love,

Tonks


	6. Chapter 6: Weasley

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 6: Weasley

Dear Harry,

Just thought I'd warn you. Tonks let slip that you and she are married. We tried to do damage control and paint it as an arranged betrothal for after you're grown.

Tomorrow, I'm going to spend a week with the Patils. I never really got to know Padma very well. I look forward to the meeting.

Love,

Hermione

Scene Break

"Thank for coming Mrs. Longbottom," said James. "Our son, Harry has something rather fantastic to share with you. Harry?"

Harry stepped forward, pulled out his wand and intoned: "Occulo Conscientia!"

"Now that I've assured myself that we can keep this between us, I have a tale to tell," began Harry. "In another time and place, there was another Harry Potter. He lived a long life and vanquished several Dark Lords. When he was young, he not only married, but also bound his soul to his first love, Ginny Weasley, for all eternity. But their happiness was not to last. She was killed after less than a week. He went on with his life and faced other Dark Lords. The final one he faced was his best friend who had fought by his side against all the preceding Dark Lords. To his horror his best friend, the Dark Lord Ron Weasley, performed a dark ritual that sent this Harry Potter's spirit to this dimension, where it merged with me, the Harry Potter who is native to this world. But I did not come alone. With me, I brought the soul that was bound to mine, the soul of Ginny Weasley Potter, my wife."

Augusta Longbottom broke into laughter. "Mr. Potter, your reputation for pranks precedes you. I never imagined you would recruit your son as your accomplice."

"Mrs. Longbottom, we were skeptical at first too," said Lily. "But Harry has convinced us."

"Is that why I feel like I'm going nutters?" asked Ginny.

"Yes," said Harry. "Right now, there are two Ginnys inside of you. You need to merge them so that you will be whole."

Ginny scrunched up her face for a minute as if she were constipated. Then, slowly a smile spread across her face. Her eyes opened suddenly and she leaped out of her chair and into Harry's arms!

"Oh Harry! I was so scared!" gushed Ginny. "I couldn't believe that my memories of you could be real!"

"Ginny, there's more," said Harry as he gently, but firmly, pushed her away. "After you died, I eventually got married again, more than once. They kept getting killed by Dark Lords. And each time, I soul bonded with them too. So when I came here, like you, I brought their souls with me. "

"How many?" said Ginny darkly?

"Five," admitted Harry sheepishly.

"FIVE!" yelled Ginny. "YOU KILLED OFF SIX WOMEN IN A ROW! WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU? ARE YOU SOME KIND OF SICK DARK LORD FIGHTING SERIAL KILLER?"

"Ginny, try to understand," protested Harry. "I lived more than a century after you were gone. I didn't want them be killed. I loved each and every one of them so much that I soul bonded with them."

"Okay, who do I have to share you with?" asked Ginny exasperatedly.

"Hermione" began Harry.

"But I thought she was going to marry Ron someday," said Ginny.

"They broke up," said Harry. "She was my best friend. It just seemed natural."

"Well I always knew that, one day, she'd marry either you or Ron," said Ginny. "I had hoped that after she and Ron hooked up that I would get you for myself. Who else?"

"Padma Patil" said Harry.

"Okay, who else?" said Ginny.

"Tonks," said Harry.

"But I thought she was engaged to Professor Lupin?" said Ginny.

"He got killed by Wormtail," said Harry. "Also, at the same time I married Luna."

"LOONY! YOU MARRIED LOONY LOVEGOOD?" yelled Ginny.

"Don't ever call her that again," growled Harry, through gritted teeth. "Also, because of the twin bond that all twins in this dimension share, I'm soul bonded to Parvati Patil and through my twin bond, Rose is bound to all of my wives."

"Is there anybody else in this harem of yours?" asked Ginny.

"No, that's pretty much everybody," said Harry. "Ginny? Ginny?"

"I think you've fried her brain," said Rose.

"-Sorry. It's just a lot to take in," said Ginny. "Just a month ago I willingly bound my soul to yours. Now I'm just a face in a crowd."

"Ginny, I promise that I will treat each of you as the special and unique individuals that you are," said Harry. "You may have to share me, but I won't let you be neglected."

He then pulled her into a hug, which she returned fervently.

"There's something that we need to talk about though," said Harry. "Ron was the Dark Lord who gave us this second chance. We don't know how much of the Evil Ron, if any, came to this world with us. Ron cannot know anything about our other selves or our soul bond."

"Well, I haven't exactly been discreet," said Ginny. "Ever since I got here, I've been alternating between freaking out and crying over my dead brothers and parents. Mrs. Longbottom was almost ready to send me to St. Mungo's."

"I've half a mind to take both of you there," said Mrs. Longbottom.

"Why don't you let our kids spend the week with you, your grandson and the Weasleys?" said Lily.

"Well, that's how we used to handle betrothals in the old days," observed Mrs. Longbottom.

Scene Break

With a whoosh! There was an arrival at Longbottom Manor. Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom went into the living room to see who had arrived. The way Ginny had been acting lately, they would not have been surprised to learn that Neville's Grandmother had secretly taken Ginny to St. Mungo's Hospital. They were surprised to see that not only had they both returned, but also brought two more children with them.

"What's wrong sis, the booby hatch wouldn't take you?" teased Ron.

"Neville, Ron, this is Harry and Rose Potter," said Mrs. Longbottom. "They're going to be staying with us for a week."

"Hi, I'm the Boy-Who-Lived," said Ron, striking a dramatic pose. "I'm sure you know what an honor it is to meet me."

Neville rolled his eyes and said: "And I'm Neville, one of the Boys-Who-Lives here."

Rose giggled at this.

"Laugh it up, toad boy," sneered Ron at Neville. "I've just been informed that I have been accepted as an apprentice of none other than Gilderoy Lockhart!"

On hearing this, Harry and Ginny both burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked Rose.

"Ron, have you even met Lockhart?" asked Harry.

"Well, no," admitted Ron. "But you should read his latest book, Gadding with Ghouls. He's brilliant! In his letter, he said that he would make us both even more famous!"

"I'll bet he will," snickered Ginny.

"Well you all may rot away at Hogwarts, but I'll be receiving personal instruction from the greatest wizard of our age!" exulted Ron.

Well, I hope you find Lockhart to be to your liking," snickered Harry.

Scene Break

Dear Harry,

Things are out of control! Mrs. Patil let slip to my parents that both of their girls and I are married to you. My parents went nutters! My father said no daughter of his was going to be a part of the Bangalore Hillbillies. All of us were yelling and screaming until I apparated away!

I've run away from home! I've rented a room in Hogsmeade and will be staying here for a while.

Love,

Hermione

Scene Break

"So Rose, what's the deal with Harry and Ginny?" asked Neville.

"What do you mean?" asked Rose.

"Ron's too thick to have noticed yet; I doubt he would put it together if they were shagging in the same room as him," said Neville. "But I've noticed. Harry fancies Ginny, doesn't he?"

"I think it goes a little deeper than that but only time will tell," replied Rose.


	7. Chapter 7: Lovegood

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 7: Lovegood

Wotcher Harry,

I've had a hair-rending week. I went to break up with my girlfriend, Barbara. She did not make it easy.

I look forward to getting together with all your other co-wives next week for your birthday. But this week I'll be spending some time with the Patils.

Love,

Tonks

Scene Break

By now, Luna had deteriorated to the point where Harry and Rose had to visit her at Saint Mungo's. When they got to her room, a Healer was tending her.

"How is she?" asked Harry.

"Not good at all," replied the Healer. "She's catatonic. Are you friends of hers?"

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter and this is my twin sister, Rose."

"Well, maybe you can reach her," replied the Healer. "Nothing I've tried has worked. I'll just leave you two alone to talk to her."

"Luna? It's me, Harry. Your Husband and Soul Mate. This is my twin sister, Rose. She's Soul bonded to you too. We've traveled to another dimension. That's why there are two of you in there. The other you is native to this world. Oh, please wake up Luna! I love you and need you! Remember our children? Remember Khonshu and Selene and Artemis and Diana? If you don't wake up they will never be born in this world."

By now, Harry was crying and as he rested his head on her chest, she reached up to stroke his head and comfort him.

"Harry?" asked Luna.

"Luna!" exclaimed Harry as he pulled her into a hug.

"Why do I feel other people through our Soul Bond?" asked Luna.

"I brought the spirits of everyone I had ever Soul Bonded to with me to this world," explained Harry. "Also, our Twin Bonds make Parvati and Rose Soul Bonded to us."

"I see," said Luna as she pushed Harry away and held out her arms to Rose. "It is a pleasure to meet you and I know that we will grow to enjoy being married to each other."

When Rose came closer, Luna gave her a quick peck on the lips and pulled her into a warm hug.

Scene Break

It had taken some doing for Luna to convince the Healers that she was well enough to go home. Once she had, her father, Harry and Rose took her home and spent a week with her.

Scene Break

Watching Luna undress through his sister's eyes was not particularly arousing for Harry. Like Ginny and the Patil twins, Luna showed no signs of physical maturity. She still had the body of a little girl. Yet Harry still found himself watching her undress. Once Luna was completely undressed, she turned to Rose, looked her in the eye and said:

"Harry, do you think you could give us some privacy?"

"I think he's gone now," said Rose.

"Well then," said Luna as she sat on the bed. "I believe there was something you wanted to ask me?"

"Um, aren't you going to put on a nightgown?" asked Rose.

"Ever since I outgrew my nappies, I haven't worn anything to bed," said Luna. I feel that it interferes with the flow of my aura. You should try it."

"I think I will," said Rose as she pulled her nightgown over her head and slipped out of her knickers.

"But that wasn't what you really wanted to know," said Luna. "Now what's on your mind?"

"How did you find out that you like girls?" asked Rose. "Did you always know?"

"No, at first I liked boys, but they didn't like me," began Luna. "The only boy who even asked me out was your brother, and that was as friends. When I was undergoing my training as an unspeakable, Tonks asked me out. I though I might as well give it a try. Much to my surprise, we fell in love. Does your curiosity have anything to do with your kissing Parvati?"

"How did you know?" asked Rose.

"I'm a seer," explained Luna.

"And what do your abilities tell you about me?" asked Rose.

"They tell me that you want to see what kissing me is like," said Luna, leaning forward.

(Rose! Are you kissing Luna?) thought Harry.

(She's my wife too,) thought Rose.


	8. Chapter 8: All Together Now!

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 8: All Together Now!

With a whoosh, first Harry, then Rose and finally Luna arrived at Godric's Hollow. After spending a week with Luna and her father, the Potter twins had brought her back to spend a week with them, in time for their birthday celebration. They waited in the living room for all of the others to arrive. Ginny had been spending the week with Hermione and they were the next to arrive. As soon as she arrived, Ginny gave both of the Potters a hug and Harry a kiss. Then she turned to Luna and curtly said:

"Luna."

"It is good to see you again," replied Luna. "Harry always spoke fondly of your brief time together. I hope that we will be closer friends than last time."

Then, Hermione arrived with bone crushing hugs for Harry, Rose and Luna.

They sat in the living room talking until Tonks and the Patils arrived. Tonks was the first to floo in and she had a hug for each of them and a kiss for Luna and Harry. Padma was next. Rather than hug, she put her hands together and bowed to each of them. Parvati was last and offered her hand for each person to shake. When Luna took the offered hand, she kissed it.

"Well, now that we're all here," said Rose, "Let's go outside and play!"

When they all stepped outside, Hermione turned back to Harry and asked:

"What happened to the castle?"

"What castle?" asked Rose?

"Gryffindor Castle," replied Harry. "I asked my dad about that the first week I was here. He didn't want us to be stuck up rich kids like some purebloods are, so he put the Fidelius Charm on it when I was born and raised us in this house with a middle class lifestyle."

"Are you saying that our dad is Lord Gryffindor and I didn't even know it?" asked Rose.

"Yup!"

"So want kind of games do you want to play?" asked Parvati.

"How about snatch the snitch?" suggested Ginny as she pulled a silver snitch from her pocket.

"It's a little hot for that," said Tonks.

"We could play it in the stream!" suggested Rose.

"Uh, I didn't bring my bathing suit," said Hermione.

"Why would you want to wear a suit to take a bath?" asked Rose.

"No, I mean my swim suit!" replied Hermione.

"If you wore a suit while swimming, wouldn't the weight drag you down and drown you?" asked Parvati.

By now, all of the girls were giggling. Finally, Tonks took pity on her.

"Hermione, in this world, pureblood witches don't wear anything to swim," giggled Tonks.

"You mean they swim naked?" gasped Hermione.

By now, they had gotten to the stream and Luna had already stripped off her clothes.

"Afraid so, kiddo," replied Tonks.

"I am not a kid!" screeched Hermione. "I may look like one but I have the mind of a 26 year old."

"Hermione, in the other world, my grandchildren were older than your parents," replied Tonks as she began removing her own clothing.

As they undressed, it became obvious that Tonks had taken not only Hermione, but the Patils as well, on shopping trips to buy sexy knickers.

(What is she trying to do, turn me into a pedophile,) thought Harry.

(Hey, you don't have to look, you know) thought Rose.

Soon they were splashing around in the stream chasing the silver snitch. The water was knee deep on Tonks and came up to about mid thigh on the others. Running in the water created huge splashes. After a few minutes, Harry noticed some new arrivals. Standing on the bank were: 9 year old David Potter, 8 year old May Potter, 7 year old Jane Potter, the younger siblings of Harry and Rose. Also with them were the children of Sirius and Mariko Black. Yukio Black was the oldest at 10 years. Roma and Jamie were 8 and 6. Yukio had long had a crush on Harry and their parents had always assumed to they would be married someday.

"Hi Harry," said Yukio. "Can we play too?"

"Sure, come on in," said Rose.

Once the new arrivals were in the water, the game started up again. As they played, they accidentally would bump into each other. But Yukio seemed to be bumping into Harry more often than could be attributed to accidents. One time, when Yukio was about to do it again, Ginny grabbed her by the hair and pulled so hard that the girl fell backwards into the water.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Harry. "Ginny, Yukio is the oldest friend I've got in this life! She will continue to be my friend whether you like it or not! And Yukio! You need to give up your crush on me! We are never going to be married and we are never going to be anything more than friends!

Yukio burst into tears and ran out of the water. Rose ran after her to comfort her.

Suddenly, there was a _popping_ sound and Harry's mother appeared before them holding a stack of towels.

"Kids, it's lunch time!" said Lily Potter.

Scene Break

After they had dried off and gotten dressed, they walked back to the house. Waiting for them were Harry's parents, His godparents, Sirius and Mariko Black, and Uncle Peter and his wife, Aunt Petunia. This was the moment Harry had been dreading. In the other life, Peter Pettigrew had betrayed his family and caused the death of his parents.

(Harry, stay calm) thought Rose. (Remember, in this world he never betrayed our parents, He didn't even betray the boy-who-lived. It was Sirius's brother who did that.)

(I'll try,) thought Harry as he ran up and gave Sirius a hug. He did the same with Mariko, even though he only half knew her. (The half that was native to this world) But When Uncle Peter held out his hands for a hug, he was rebuffed. Aunt Petunia was treated no better.

Rose, however, hugged her Aunt and Uncle warmly, as she did her godparents.

After a light lunch and cake, it was time for presents. There was a brief struggle between their parents before their dad gave them each a card.

"No, James! You're not giving it to them!"

The cards were labeled: "From Uncle Peter, Remus, Sirius and Dad." When they opened them, they found a pair of rather ordinary looking pieces of parchment.

Harry pulled out his wand and touched the parchment while reciting: "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"

Some print appeared on the parchment that said:

Wormtail, Mooney, Padfoot and Prongs

Present:

The Marauder's Map

13th edition.

Rose tried and found that she had an identical copy of the Marauder's Map.

"Wow!" said Harry.

"The prototype got confiscated when we were in school," said Peter. "But we've made a lot of improvements since then. I hope you like it."

"Thanks Wormtail," said Harry.

"What does it do?" asked Rose.

Peter went over to her and showed her how to use it. This version was not just a map of Hogwarts, it worked anywhere in the world. It showed everything within a certain distance of the maps current location. And the range could be anything from a map of the universe all the way down to small enough to read print on a page. It had all kinds of other features too. Clearly, this was a vast improvement over the original.

From their Mothers, they each got a full set of N.E.W.T. level potion ingredients.

Their Godmother, Mariko Black gave them each a fancy Japanese writing quill.

Aunt Petunia gave them each a bag of new socks.

Tonks gave Harry a muggle book of 3-d illusions, the kind that you have to stare at in order to see and Rose, a fancy new dress robe.

The Patils gave them each a different book on Yoga techniques from their family library.

Hermione got Rose a book, _Latin for Dummies_ and Harry, a Latin dictionary.

Ginny got Rose a pendant and Harry, a book of coupons that could be redeemed for various acts of affection, like kisses.

The younger children had all pitched in a bought a book bag each (with parental financial help) that was larger on the inside than it appeared.

They passed around the gifts so that everyone could look at them. Hermione was staring at the 3-d illusions when she suddenly gasped, closed the book and giggled.

"Tonks! How could you?" asked Hermione.

"I thought he might like it," said Tonks, blushing.

As the day wore on it was finally time for bed. Rose's room had to be enlarged considerably in order to hold that many beds. Harry found it difficult to concentrate on preparing for sleep with the girls changing, so he rushed through it so that he could lie on his bed and watch the girls through Rose's eyes.

It quickly became apparent that Tonks had bought each of the girls except Luna, some extremely revealing sexy nightgowns. Luna, as was her custom, wore nothing to bed. Harry found watching these little girls, with the exception of Tonks, more than a little disturbing.

(Merlin! Tonks is trying to warp me!) Thought Harry.

(Serves you right for peeking,) thought Rose.

Suddenly all the girls turned to Rose at once and said: "Hi Harry!"

(Now if you don't give us some privacy, I'm going to go stand in front of a mirror,) thought Rose. (Believe me, you don't want to catch a glimpse of your sister wearing this.)

(Okay! Okay! I'll go!) Thought Harry.

He picked up his book of 3-d illusions and stared at the cover. But instead of seeing an illusion come to life, he saw the words:

Didn't know if you are old enough to start masturbating yet.

But in case you are,

I thought you might like this.

Tonks

Inside, were pages that looked like they were supposed to be 3-d illusions, but when he stared at them, some moving wizard photographs of Tonks were revealed. All of them were erotic. In some of them, she was nude. In others, she was wearing sexy lingerie or fetish gear. As he stared at them, she changed from one sexy pose to another. Not only did she change poses, she also changed her hair and eye color. So Harry could see her take on a variety of appearances.

Scene Break

"Mmm, what's that tingling?" said Rose.

"Sounds like Harry has discovered my real gift," said Tonks.

"So tell me about this lack of a nudity taboo the purebloods have?" asked Hermione.

"Well, it varies from family to family," said Luna. "In my family, people sleep in the nude. I thought it was normal until I discovered that others didn't have the same custom."

"In most families," said Tonks, "social nudity is only normal when swimming. You don't even notice the nudity of others except for a few of your teen years, when you're obsessed with what's under other people's robes. But you soon get used to it."

"You'll never know peace until you tell him, you know," said Luna as she gazed at Ginny.

Scene Break

The next morning, Harry discovered that Tonks had changed her appearance. Her eyes now matched the green of Harry, Rose and Lily Potter. Her hair had changed from blonde to black that matched Harry. She now looked more like Harry than Rose did.

After breakfast, Harry asked: "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Each of us will spend an hour sitting under a tree with you or Rose," said Tonks.

"Okay, who's first?" asked Harry.

"Me and you," said Tonks, "and Rose and Ginny."

Holding hands, Harry and Tonks walked off to a shady tree that was out of sight of the house. Tonks sat with her back against the tree and Harry sat between her legs with his head resting on her breasts. Tonks was hugging Harry as they talked.

"So what's going on with all these sexy knickers you've been buying the girls?" asked Harry. "First you reject me, then you go out and buy knickers and nightgowns for the others, then you give me a book full of racy pictures of you. What are you trying to do to me?"

"I just said you couldn't touch, I never said you couldn't look," replied Tonks. "I thought you would like the book. By the time you're old enough to do things with me, I won't be this young anymore. I like the thought that you're thinking of me when you whack off. It helps build anticipation for the day when you can do more than dream about me."

"And when will that be?" asked Harry.

"When you and the others are old enough," replied Tonks. "When your other wives have all decided that they are old enough to become sexually active, you'll be old enough for me. Basically, I will be the last wife you consummate with."

Rose and Ginny had found a similar tree that they both leaned back against as they talked to each other.

"Have you seen your brother in the Prophet?" asked Rose.

"Yeah. All the headlines say Boy-who-lived did this or Boy-who-lived did that. Lockhart's not getting mentioned at all," said Ginny,

"It's too bad that you couldn't bring Neville with you," said Rose. .

"Oh, do you fancy him?" asked Ginny.

"NO! I just thought he was nice," said Rose.

Harry leaned back against the tree and put his arms around Hermione when it was her turn.

"I've been doing some research on soul bonds," said Hermione. "Apparently, the last time it happened before you, was in the 16th century."

Seeing how bubbling with excitement she was, Harry just let her talk.

Padma sat facing Rose to talk to her.

"Although Harry wants to give the illusion of being a normal boy, I have doubts that you and Parvati have the maturity to keep the secret," said Padma. "Are you going to me able to maintain the charade that Harry and his wife are just ordinary adolescents?"

"I think so," said Rose. "I'll consider it a challenge. Are you going to be able to accept me as your wife?"

"I shall endeavor to treat you as you treat my sister and I," replied Padma.

Luna straddled Harry's lap, facing him with her arms around his neck.

"I can't get over how much you've changed over the past week," said Harry. "You were so cold at first and now you've really warmed up!"

"Having two personalities of such widely different ages was disorienting enough," said Luna. "But when Tonks rejected you, I felt her revulsion and your rejection. I became so afraid that you or she would reject me that my mental gears froze up. It took you reminding me of our children to bring me out of it. But I still fear being rejected by you!"

"Well after seeing all these ten and eleven year old girls in lacy knickers, I can understand Tonks' point of view," said Harry. "But I also know how badly it hurt when Tonks set limitations on me. So how about we let you decide how far our physical relationship goes?"

Luna's response was to pull him into a passionate kiss. They spent most of their hour kissing, hugging and fondling each other. When they finally stopped for a rest, Luna said: "I like the closeness of hugging and snogging, but don't appear to have the proper hormones for anything else yet. Rubbing my front doesn't feel much better than rubbing my back."

"Me too," said Harry. "I'm glad we could reach this understanding without either of us getting hurt."

"This doesn't let you off the hook for when I've matured a little," said Luna.

"You either," replied Harry. "Listen, there's something that's worrying me. Unlike the rest of us, Rose and Parvati are not adults in children's bodies. I hope you won't do anything that might deprive them of their innocence?"

"And I hope you don't mind if I do things that are age appropriate for them?" said Luna.

Hermione leaned against the tree cuddling Rose. Hermione was reminiscing about her first year at Hogwarts when Rose interrupted.

"Mmm, Harry and Luna are kissing!" said Rose.

"Mmm, I feel it too," purred Hermione. "I'm a little disturbed by this whole idea that we are married. I don't think I ever had a single Lesbian impulse in the whole of my previous life."

"Me either until recently," said Rose as she turned and looked at Hermione. "But I've found that kissing is lots of fun! Would you like to try kissing me?"

"I guess one kiss wouldn't hurt anything," said Hermione, "especially since we're married and all."

Hermione placed her hand on the side of Rose's face and turned it towards her. Then she closed her eyes and planted her lips on Rose's. Hermione held the kiss for longer than she intended. Between the sensations she was feeling and the emotions she was receiving from Harry, neither of them wanted to break off the kiss. So they held it until they felt Harry and Luna stop.

Padma brought a picnic lunch to share with Harry as she sat across from him. Their interaction was completely platonic.

"Although I am happy to see our sisters become such close friends, it is my hope that neither causes the other emotional injury," said Padma.

"I agree," said Harry. "Why don't you come a little closer?"

"I am perfectly happy over here," said Padma.

"Are you mad at me or something?" asked Harry.

"Not in the least," said Padma. "I simply wish to develop the intellectual side of our relationship while we are still too young to fully appreciate the physical. Over the next few years, I will be putting a lot of study into the magic of sex. It is my intention that when we finally do consummate, it will be worth the wait."

"I'll look forward to it," said Harry.

Parvati leaned against a tree next to Rose to share a picnic lunch. They were fast becoming the best of friends.

"So, you and Hermione?" asked Parvati.

"I figured it was worth a shot," said Rose. "We are, after all, married."

"Are you going to be lezzie with all your wives?" asked Parvati.

I don't know," replied Rose. "I never even considered the idea until I found out we're married. I wish I knew what it was like to kiss a boy so I would have something to compare it to."

"Me too," said Parvati. "Say, maybe you could get together with Ginny's brother?"

"I don't think so," said Rose. "He's a real creep! Besides, wouldn't that be cheating on my wives? Still- his stepbrother, Neville is kind of cute."

Parvati leaned against the tree next to Harry as they talked.

"A few months ago, our Mother gave us _the talk_," said Parvati. "In particular, she told us about all of the things that we should wait to do until we're married. But I'm already married. Does this mean we have to go all the way?"

"No," said Harry. "It means that we will wait until you are old enough and that it will be your decision."

Parvati looked visibly relieved.

"Well, I think I might be old enough to be kissed by a boy," said Parvati, "and since my parents aren't here to prevent it -"

Harry leaned toward her and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Luna laid her head in Rose's lap to talk to her.

"Don't be in such a rush to figure it out," said Luna. "I was too hasty and decided that because I was in love with Tonks, I must be gay. I didn't realize that I was bi until I started trying to make a baby with Harry. Just enjoy your self in the now."

Luna sat up and gave Rose a kiss. Using her powers as a seer, she timed it so that it occurred simultaneously with the kiss that Harry was giving Parvati. But Luna held her kiss a second longer than Harry did.

Ginny leaned back against Harry as he cuddled her.

"I felt you snogging Luna for an hour," said Ginny. "Are you going to do the same with me?"

"If you're willing," said Harry as he learned forward to kiss her.

Tonks held Rose curled up in her lap and rocked her as they talked.

"Thanks for holding me," said Rose. "Harry and Ginny are snogging and it's very frustrating not to have someone to kiss at the same time."

"I already told you no," said Tonks as she kissed Rose on the forehead. "You're just too young for me."

Scene Break

As the week progressed, they all pitched in and helped Luna and Ginny make their own wands. (They would not be able to buy their own for another year)

Scene Break

"Ginny, you've been acting strange all week," said Harry. "What's wrong?"

"We're a lie," said Ginny.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Us!" said Ginny gesturing to their two hearts. "Our love, our soul bond is a lie!"

"That's not possible," said Harry. "I can feel your love through my soul bond, just as I'm sure that you can feel mine."

"That's just the point!" wailed Ginny. "You don't really love me! I made you. I gave you love potion and made you think you loved me!"

"I know," said Harry sadly.

"You knew?" gasped Ginny. "How did you find out?"

"After my 6th year, when I was staying with my relatives, Ron was supposed to keep me under the influence. He missed a dose."

"Didn't that make you hate me?" asked Ginny.

"I'll admit I was very angry when I confronted Ron," said Harry. "But after Romilda had already tried the same thing, I realized that sooner or later one of my obsessed fan-girls would succeed. You were my friend. And I wanted to be a part of your family. I got Ron to agree to sabotage your potions in exchange for my marrying you. By the time we got soul bonded, I really had fallen in love with you."

"Oh Harry!" cried Ginny as she pulled him into a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9: Sorted!

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 9: Sorted!

For the rest of the summer Harry's Harem visited each other in various combinations and adjusted to their new situation. It was quite a surprise to Ginny to find her self developing a friendship with Luna. Parvati and Rose had developed the closest friendship. Hermione found Padma to be the best person to speculate about the implications of their situation with.

Finally, the day came for school to start. As they boarded the train, Rose and the Patil twins picked out a compartment. Harry spotted Ron and Neville in a compartment.

"Do you mind if I share this compartment with you?" asked Harry.

Ron snorted derisively but Neville smiled and said:

"Sure Harry, come on in."

After chatting awhile, Harry spotted Hermione strolling by.

"Hermione, join us," said Harry.

"So Ron, what happened to you apprenticeship with Lockhart?" asked Hermione, once she had settled in.

"The smarmy git said I was hogging his spotlight," said Ron. "He just doesn't appreciate my greatness."

They were then interrupted by the door opening again. Before them, stood Draco Malfoy and his two stooges, Crabe and Goyle.

"So it's true? The Boy-who-lived is going to Hogwarts?" said Malfoy offering his hand to Ron. "I think that you'll find that some wizzarding families are better than others. I can help you there."

Ron grasped Malfoy's hand and shook it warmly.

"I'm glad to see that some people have their priorities straight," said Ron.

"I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship," said Draco as he put his arm around Ron and led him out of the compartment.

Behind their backs, Neville mimed sticking his finger down his throat as Harry and Hermione watched Ron go away in shock.

Scene Break

Things went pretty much as expected until the sorting began. They had not paid much attention to who had been sorted where the first time, but could not spot any differences until McGonnogal called out:

"Granger, Hermione"

There was quite a bit of discussion between Hermione and the hat before it called out: "RAVENCLAW!"

As expected, Neville and Parvati were sorted into Gryfindor and Padma into Ravenclaw. When it was Rose's turn, the hat said to her:

"Let's see, another member of the Harem eh? No the holder of the Harem. Well, you've shown a lot of courage in facing this situation. I therefore have no choice but to put you in: GRYFINDOR!"

Finally, it was Harry's turn.

"Oh, another repeater eh? And another holder of the Harem. Soul Bonded? Loyalty such as that belongs in: HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry was floored! He had feared that the hat might try again to put him in Slytherin. This possibility hadn't even occurred to him!

He walked over to the Hufflepuff table, his head hanging and sat down next to a blond haired girl.

"Hi! I'm Susan Bones and this is Ernie McMillian and Hannah Abbot. Welcome to Hufflepuff!"

Harry grunted. He stewed on his predicerment until he was awakened from his brooding by the name:

"Weasley, Ronald"

The room was silent as everyone tried in vain to hear what Ron and the Hat were saying. Suddenly, the hat called out: "SLYTHERIN!"

When the cheers from the Slytherin table died down, a murmering filled the hall as the rest of the school expressed their shock that the Boy-who-lived had been placed in Slytherin!

Scene Break

Harry couldn't believe he had been sorted into Hufflepuff. He was running on autopilot as he, along with the other 1st years followed their 5th year prefects to the Hufflepuff wing of the castle. One of the Prefects said the password, "Fidelity" and they were led into the Hufflepuff Common Room. The room was decorated in black and gold, with representations of badgers throughout the room. The couches were covered in black velour and the ebony end tables were tall enough that they could be used as desks. Once all of the 1st years were in the room, the prefects began their speech.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff!" said John Dee. "I am John Dee and this is Leah Hirsig and we are your 5th year Prefects. Some of you may be dismayed at being sorted here because you come from non-Hufflepuff Wizarding families. While it is true that we aren't the smartest or bravest of most ambisious House, we are the most loyal. Look around you. The people in this room will be your friends for life! You will never have to worry about whether or not you can trust a fellow Hufflepuff. We never betray each other. We're Hufflepuffs! Loyalty is what we do!"

"Now then, are any of you betrothed yet?" asked Leah Hirsig.

Hannah Abbot and Zacharias Smith raised their hands.

"Are you betrothed to each other?" asked Leah. "Good. For those of you who don't come from Hufflepuff families, we have a tradition, in Hufflepuff, known as Bundling. When two members of Hufflepuff are betrothed, they get to share a bed together. This helps the couple get to know one another better. Because we're Hufflepuffs, these courtships almost always lead to marriage. Probably by this time next year, most of you will be betrothed. So, Hannah and Zacharias will share a bed in the boys room. Hannah and the boys, go with John. The rest of you girls, come with me and I will show you to the 1st year girls room."

The Prefect led Hannah and the boys through a door on the right side of the room. Inside was a room that looked very much like the room Harry had shared in Gryfindor. The major diference was that the beds had no curtains. This meant that the boys would have no privacy. In one corner was a double bed for Hannah and Zacharias and a screen for Hannah to change clothes behind.

Scene Break

It had been a long day, but finally, Tonks crawled into bed. With all the sleepovers she had over the summer it seemed like forever since she had "scratched her itch." Now, even thought her bed was in a room that had all the other Slytherin bunks in it, at least she wasn't sharing a bed. She pulled up the hem of her nightgown and began touching her self.

Scene Break

Ginny was sleeping over at Luna's. They were staying up late to talk as girls their age often do when they started experiencing the hormone rush of an aroused 17-year-old.

"Mmm! What's that?" asked Ginny.

"Someone-

-I think it's Tonks is masterbating," said Luna dreamily.

"After I died you and she were married, weren't you?" inquired Ginny.

""For about 20 years before we married Harry. Even after, we continued our relationship. Why?" said Luna.

"What's it like to kiss a girl?" asked Ginny.

"Like this," said Luna as she rolled towards Ginny, grabbed her chin and pulled her into a kiss. When Luna licked her lipps, Ginny parted them access allowing Luna's tongue entrance to her mouth. Ginny responded to this tongue brushing against her own with a hum of pleasure as she began exploring Luna's moth with her own tongue. She didn't notice that Luna's hand had wandered until it brushed against her nipple. Ginny jumped with startlement and let out a throaty moan as Luna began kissing her way down her neck. When she felt Luna start to pull up her nightgown, Ginny lifted her hips and slid off her knickers. When Luna started licking her breast, Ginny realized that she was imitating the movements that Tonks' hand were making on her own body. And as Tonks' hand started working their way down, Luna kissed her way down.

Scene Break

Parvati couldn't understand the feelings she was having but she knew they made her want something. She was frightened at first when the curtains of her bed parted. But it was only Rose, crawling into bed with her.

"Hold me!" gasped Rose.

They hugged each other tightly as they felt the sensations wash over them.

Scene Break

Hermione was awakened by the sensations and emotions she was receiving from the others. Since she was now awake, she grabbed a book and headed for the Ravenclaw common room. When she got there, she found that Padma was already present, sitting on a couch reading an ancient looking book. Hermione sat on the opposite couch and began reading her book.

"Couldn't sleep either?" asked Hermione.

"No. What are you reading?" asked Padma.

Hermione held up the cover so that Padma could read the title:

CURRENT

Obstetric & Gynecologic

Diagnosis & Treatment

By Martin L. Pernoll

"And you?" asked Hermione.

"It is my family's Tantra Grimoure," said Padma. "It was started by our first muggle-born ancestor and each generation contributes something to it. I have been thinking that my contribution should be in the area of group sexual practices. But I will have to master the old material before we can begin researching new knowledge."

"How long ago was your first Muggle-born ancestor?" asked Hermione.

"About four thousand years ago," replied Padma.

"That book's not 4,000 years old!" challenged Hermione incredulously.

"No. Every time it gets full, we have to copy it onto a larger medium," said Padma. "The original edition was a stone tablet. The Indian branch of my family still has it. This copy was made about two hundred years ago."

"Do you think I could read it sometime?" asked Hermione, hopefully.

"You could look at the illustrations, but I would have to teach you to read sankrit," said Padma as she patted the couch next to her.

Hermione curled up next to her as Padma began teaching her the Sanskrit alphabet.

Scene Break

Harry slept through all this. But he had dream that were not appropriate to his body's age.


	10. Chapter 10: Wrackspurt!

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 10: Wrackspurt!

Harry's first class was Potions with the Ravenclaws. When he walked into the room, Hermione and Padma were already there sitting together. So he sat down alone.

"Hi Harry!" chorused his Ravenclaw wives.

A few minutes later, some more of the Hufflepuffs filed in. Susan took the seat next to him, Harry found that Slughorn was a much better teacher than Snape and the fact that Harry, Hermione and Padma had taken this before made it very easy for them. Still, Harry was careful not to finish his potion first. He didn't want to call attention to himself as he had more fame in his previous life than he had wanted.

His next class was Transfiguration with the Slytherins. When Ron came into the classroom, it was in the company of Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. They were chatting animatedly as if they were the best of friends. Harry was careful to be the second one to transfigure his toothpick into a needle, after Susan Bones.

After lunch, they had Herbalogy with the Gryfindors. When Rose and Parvati walked into the greenhouse Harry thought: (Rose, you'll probably want to be paired up with Neville. He was the best Herbalogist in the school.)

(Thanks Harry!) thought Rose as she walked over and sat next to Neville.

Harry motioned for Parvati to sit next to him. She smiled demurely and complied with his unspoken request.

When Susan arrived, she seemed disappointed that Harry already had a partner. She ended up partnered with Ernie McMillian.

Like potions, Herbalogy was easier for Harry the second time around. Harry was careful not to work at a faster pace than Neville. After a few minutes, Parvati was able to relax and enjoy working with Harry.

The next class was the one Harry had been dreading: Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws. The entire class was already seated when Professor Bellatrix Black entered. She had that same billowing robes effect that Snape had in the other world. But it was a lot more sexy when she did it, as it showed off a bit of leg.

"Good afternoon class," she began. "I am Professor Black. Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. In this class, we will be incorporating techniques from all your other classes, but especially Charms and Care of Magical Creatures. Some of you may be wondering just what the Dark Arts are that were will be defending against. For purposes of this class, a Dark Art is any spell or Creature that can only be used to harm others. While you can certainly harm others with spells that have other uses, some spells only have baneful applications. Over the next few years, in this class, you will be taught how to defend your self against such spells or creatures."

And so it went, as much to Harry's surprise, Professor Bellatrix Black gave a very good lesson in defense without even once, touching on something that might give her away as a Dark Witch.

When it was time to do homework, Susan and Ernie asked to study with Harry. He found that he really had a liking for teaching. He pointed out the right books for them to look things up in and asked them leading questions that would cause them to figure things out for themselves. It was a lot like the study group he had with Ron and Hermione in the previous life, except, this time, he was playing Hermione's role.

The next afternoon, Harry felt Rose's excitement through his twin bond. She had been agitated for quite a while and now, she was suddenly gleeful.

(Rose, what's going on?) thought Harry.

(I've just been made Seeker on the quiddich team!) thought Rose.

As he got her to recount the circumstances that led to this, they were almost exactly like what had happened to him. Malfoy stole Neville's rememberall and she had caught it. Harry remembered the attention that he had gotten for being such a young seeker, but he had decided not to try out for the Hufflepuff team until he was older.

At dinner, on the third night, Tonks came over to the Hufflepuff table, put her arms around Harry, and whispered:

"Meet me in the Room of Requirements after dinner."

As she left, Harry noticed that Susan was staring at him.

"What did that Slytherin want with you?" asked Susan.

"Nothing, she just wants to talk," replied Harry.

"Harry, is the Head Girl molesting you?" asked Susan. "Because if she is, I'll report it and we can get her to stop."

"No!" said Harry. "We just know each other from outside of school. She just wants to talk!"

"Then why was she hugging on you?" said Susan. "That seemed awfully familiar for a 17 year old to be doing with an 11 year old."

"She's just an affectionate person," lied Harry. "Besides, I liked to be hugged by girls."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Susan with a smile on her face.

Scene Break

After dinner, Harry went to Room of Requirements. Inside, Tonks, Hermione, Rose, Padma and Parvati were gathered around a large pensive.

"I've called you all together because I've thoroughly scanned Ron's mind," began Tonks. "The good news is that he hasn't brought any of his memories with him from the previous life. The bad news is that I have discovered the cause of his insanity. Here, let me show you."

Concentrating, Tonks put her wand to her head, pulled out a silvery thread and dropped it into the pensive.

"Okay lets go in and I'll show you," said Tonks.

They all stuck their heads over the enormous pensive and Harry felt himself falling. The next thing he knew he was in a bizarre psychedelic landscape. Beside him were the other girls.

"I had to probe very deeply into Ron's mind before I found this," said Tonks as she indicated a squid like creature wrapped around a pillar of light.

"What is it?" asked Parvati.

"It's a Wrackspurt," said Harry. "I wish Luna were here. She's the expert on such things. It looks like it had attached itself to his magical core and is feeding off it. This explains a lot! Malfoy must have infected Ron when he was captured and it slowly drove him insane. And since, as a non-corporeal being it was able to travel to this world with him, it has started up all over again. Tonks, we've got to remove it or it will drive him insane all over again!"

I tried, but it only tightened its' grip on his core," said Tonks. "I don't think it is possible without turning him into a squib."

"We've got to find a way," said Harry. "He was my best friend for too many years to give up now."

"Padma and I will start researching it tonight," said Hermione.

After they had returned from the pensive, Harry brought up another subject.

"People are starting to get suspicious," said Harry. "One of my classmates even threatened to report Tonks for molesting me. I think that in order to keep up the appearance of normality, I need to have a designated girlfriend. Some one who everyone knows is in a relationship with me and the rest of you could be in the closet."

"I think this is a great idea," said Tonks. "The rest of us could make arrangements with your girlfriend to secretly see you when we wanted. You should have each girl get a year with you. But I'll take my turn after you're out of school and don't have to be in the closet any more."

"I would like to be 5th, the others can go ahead of me," said Padma.

As soon as Hermione realized the implications of this, she said: "Oh! Me too! Make me 4th! Ginny and Luna can go ahead of me!"

"Well, since they aren't here, that leaves you," said Harry and he gazed into Parvati's eyes. "Parvati, would you be my designated girlfriend for the upcoming year?"

"Yes, that would be nice," said Parvati, blushing.

Harry leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

"Hey! Me too!" said Hermione as she pulled him into a longer french kiss.

Tonks then pulled him into a hug.

When Harry turned to give Padma a kiss, she folded her hands together and bowed to him.

"Don't you want a kiss?" asked Harry.

"I would rather let the anticipation build for 4 years, then make it worth the wait," replied Padma.

"Well, I'm not willing to wait 4 years," said Rose as she pulled Padma into a kiss. She then, hugged Tonks and kissed Hermione and Parvati.

Harry took Parvati by the hand and escorted her to the entrance of Gryfindor Tower.

Scene Break

As they settled into their school year, they established studying cliques. Harry studied with Susan Bones and Ernie McMillian. The three of them were developing a friendship that was very similar to that he had with Ron and Hermione in the early years of his last time at school. Rose studied with Parvati and Neville, with occasional telepathic help from Harry. Padma and Hermione studied together.

Every morning they all received quite a few letters. In addition to their parents, who wrote on a weekly basis, Harry and Rose also got letters from, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Ginny, Luna and Yukio. Also, Tonks, Padma and Hermione corresponded regularly with them through unsigned love letters, delivered by owl. It wasn't hard to tell whose handwriting and writing style produced a particular letter. Padma always caused them to blush with her intensely erotic, yet heavily veiled letters. Tonks was more blunt, and was more likely to use four letter words. Hermione was more likely to use scientific terms to describe things.

It was quite a surprise for them that Halloween came and went without incident. They were used to some major disaster occurring on Halloween night. But two weeks later, there was still no letter from Sirius or Yukio. Any letters Harry or Rose sent to them were always returned.

Without the pressure of hormones, Harry and Parvati were able to court at a slow pace. He carried her books for her, they held hands, they hugged hello and good-bye and occasionally kissed.

Hermione had been corresponding with her parents and was going to try going back to visit them for the winter holidays.

For the first time, Harry was going home for the holidays. Their parents along with their younger siblings were there to meet them at the station. And after they flooed home, their parents took them aside for a talk.

"Kids, have you heard anything from Sirius's family since Halloween?" asked their father.

"No, all our letters are returned," said Harry.

"Can you remember how to get to their house?" asked their mom.

"Now that you mention it, I can't," said Harry.

"What's going on? Is Yukio okay?" asked Rose.

Their parents exchanged a dark look before their father nodded.

"We don't know what has happened to Sirius' family, but they appear to have erected a fidelius charm around their house and haven't let us know where it is," said their Mother.

Scene Break

The most remarkable gifts they got for Christmas was a book on animagis transformations for each of them. All of their wives visited them over the holidays.

With a combination of explaining things and using magic on her parents, Hermione had convinced them that they couldn't prevent her from going to Hogwarts and continued resistance would only keep her removed from their lives.

The Patils, being Hindus, didn't celebrate Christmas.

Ginny was much warmer with the other wives that she had been last summer. Apparently, her blossoming relationship with Luna had helped her adjust to the idea of sharing Harry.

Authors Note

Voldemort is dead in this fic. He is not a disembodied spirit that is drinks unicorn blood and possessing DADA teachers while waiting for Wormtail to help him get a new body. He is dead.


	11. Chapter 11: Kissing

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 11: Kissing

On the train back to Hogwarts, at the end of winter holidays, Parvati was sitting between the Potter twins. Across from them were Hermione and Padma.

"Harry, how come you use your tongue when you kiss the others but not me?" asked Parvati.

"I didn't think you were old enough for French kissing," replied Harry.

"But Ginny and Luna are younger than me and you French kiss them," observed Parvati.

"Although they have the bodies of ten-year-olds, Luna's mind is 139-years-old and Ginny's is 19," explained Harry. "Do _you_ think you're old enough for French kissing?"

"I'm old enough to learn," replied Parvati, hopefully, "if you will teach me."

Harry grasped her chin and turned his face towards hers. He leaned towards her until their lips had almost touched and paused until she leaned forward and initiated the kiss. He held it for longer than they usually did, then, tentatively licked her lips. They parted to allow him entrance and he lightly touched the tip of her tongue with his. When she hummed with pleasure, he probed further caressing the side of her tongue with his. She responded by entering his own mouth with her tongue to imitate his movement causing him the hum with pleasure. But In a sudden insight, Harry realized that there was someone else moaning at the same time. He opened his eyes and saw that Rose had her eyes closed and her hand in her blouse.

"Rose what are you doing?" demanded Harry.

"Oh! I was trying learn too," said Rose.

"By concentrating on what Parvati was feeling while I snogged her?" asked Harry.

"No, I'm not trying to learn how to kiss you. I'm trying to learn how to kiss Parvati. I was concentrating on what you were feeling," said Rose.

"Less talk. More Kissing!" demanded Parvati and she planted her lips on Harry's.

Rose got up and sat between Padma and Hermione.

"Well, I've got to learn somehow," said Rose to Hermione.

Abruptly Padma turned Rose around and pulled her into a kiss. It quickly became apparent that Padma was a much better kisser than Parvati or Harry. All four of them were humming with pleasure as they snogged deeply. Hermione rubbed Rose's back as she enjoyed the feeling the others were giving off. This went on for quite a while before the Potter twins began to fondle the chests of the Patil twins. Padma broke off her kiss and grabbed Rose's hand.

"As much as I am enjoying this, I am not yet old enough to fully appreciate it and my sister is not old enough to be felt up at all," said Padma.

Harry pulled away from Parvati as if he had been shocked.

"Sorry about that," said Harry. "I guess I got a little carried away."

Parvati glanced over at Rose and got a look that told her that the two of them would be experimenting with this next time they got a chance to be alone.

As the year progressed, Harry and Parvati continued to grow closer, as did Ginny and Luna. Rose and Parvati were having a closeted lesbian relationship. While Hermione and Padma weren't falling in love, Padma was teaching Hermione how to read Sanskrit so they could study sex magic together.

All of the girls continued to study Occlumency. Harry though it was only a matter of time before Dumbledore scanned one of them. They were careful to stay beneath the radar by always being second best. Between Harry, Padma and Hermione there was a fierce competition for second place on each activity or test.

In April, the letters from Harry and Rose's parents stopped coming and their letters started being returned, unopened. They began frantically corresponding with Remus and Uncle Peter trying to find out what had happened to their parents, but no one knew and no one could remember where they lived. Even writing to their younger siblings was unfruitful. Their family had vanished beneath a Fidelius charm and no one had been let in on the secret.

It was nice sunny day in May when Harry and Parvati decided to go for a swim and a picnic. Harry had the house elves pack him a nice picnic basket, which he carried out to a tree that was near the beach. After they had spread a blanket and set the basket on it, they shed their clothes and holding hands, waded into the water. Parvati couldn't help noticing that Harry was starting to grow some golden coloured pubic and armpit hair. They swam and played in the water for a while before Harry pulled her into a kiss. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled their pelvises together as his tongue tentatively probed her mouth. The cold water kept him limp but she could feel that her close proximity was starting to overcome that. But then she jumped with startlement as she felt something stiff brush between her legs. Harry jumped too as he was experiencing the same thing. They leaped apart from each other, then laughed when they realized the there was a tentacle draped over Harry's shoulder.

"It's only the giant squid!" exclaimed Parvati as she reached out to pet the tentacle.

"I think we've worked up an appetite," said Harry. "How about some lunch?"

"Good idea," said Parvati as she began heading for shore.

They dried off and dressed, then sat down to enjoy their lunch.

"That squid gave me quite a scare," said Parvati. "I thought you-

-not that it would be bad if you did-

-it's just that-"

"You don't think you're ready for that yet," finished Harry. "It's okay. I don't think you are ready either. I think it would better to wait until our bodies are more mature, anyway. For now, I am quite content to snog you senseless."

"Well maybe we should work our contentment for a while," said Parvati, with a smile.

Harry brushed her hair out of her face and stroked her cheek. Then he pulled her in for a kiss. They held that kiss for several seconds before Harry felt her tongue brushing against his lips and he parted them to give her entrance.

They continued stroking their tongues for 5 minutes before they felt it. It began with a sensation of a finger brushing across their lips. Then they each began to feel a finger on their chests, slowly tracing a spiral path inward. When the pleasurable sensations of their snogging increased, there was no doubt about what was going on. Tonks was masturbating again! Both of them were experiencing the hormonal rush of a turned on 17 year old. Harry started to move his hand down and was about to put in on her chest when something stopped him.

(What am I doing?) Thought Harry. (She's only 11 years old!)

But it was too late, Parvati had noticed what he was about to do, grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest. Then she put her own hand on Harry's chest. They stroked each other in broad strokes then started imitating Tonks' movements. Her slow, spiral movements had almost made their way to her nipples by now. As Harry and Parvati stroked each other's nipples, it felt much better than they could ordinarily feel. Tonks continued until they were almost at the edge of orgasm. Then her hand started moving down. Harry started to imitate her movements, but thought better of it, and instead, put his hands on Parvati's back and pulled her closer as they continued to snog. They kept it up until they felt the joyous waves of Tonks' climax wash over them.

Suddenly Harry felt Rose was in emotional distress.

(Rose, are you all right?) Thought Harry.

(Yeah, I almost fell off my broom, just now) thought Rose.

Harry had forgotten that Rose was at Quidditch practice right now. She had been doing as well as he had as the Gryffindor Seeker. She had caught the snitch at every match. But he could understand how hard it would be to concentrate on flying when you are feeling someone else's orgasms.

Throughout the year, Harry had been studying his Animagus book with Susan and Ernie, while Rose had been doing the same with Parvati and Neville. Harry was the only one who had made any progress though. By the end of the year he had discovered what form he might one day be able to take.

When they got on the Hogwarts express to go home for the summer, Harry, Susan, Ernie, Rose, Parvati and Neville all shared a compartment, while Padma and Hermione had to go to a different one. They had just settled in when the compartment door opened. In the doorway stood Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, isn't this a cozy little pack of Mudbloods, squibs and blood traitors?" said Ron.

In response, as one, they all pulled their wands out.

"Sod off Weasley!" said Rose. "We don't need your racist rantings in here!"

"Well, if you get tired of hanging out with these lowlifes, Bones, I'll be just down the hall," said Ron as he winked at Susan.

"Ginny is not going to be happy with the direction her brother has grown in," observed Neville.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When they arrived at Kings Cross station, Harry and Rose wondered who would be waiting for them. It couldn't be Remus since he would be too debilitated from last night's Full Moon. There's no way Harry was going to 4 Privet Drive with Uncle Peter and Aunt Petunia. They hoped that this was all just an elaborate prank and Sirius, their parents and both families would be waiting for them.

When they debarked onto the platform, they saw that Uncle Peter and Aunt Petunia were indeed waiting for them.

"I'm sorry but there's been no sign of your parents," said Uncle Peter. "You'll have to stay with us for a while."

"There is no way in hell I'm going anywhere with you," growled Harry.

"Harry!" pleaded Rose.

"How do I know you didn't murder them and are now planning our deaths too?" growled Harry.

(Harry Potter stop that, this instant!) Thought Rose. (It's not their fault our parents are missing! They're only trying to help us!)

"Perhaps I could help," interrupted Susan. "You could stay with us for a few days. I'm sure Auntie wouldn't mind."

"That would be acceptable," said Aunt Petunia.

"Fine, we'll stay with Susan for a while," said Harry.

Once they'd found Susan's aunt and flooed to her home, they settled in and were given a brief tour of the house. After dinner, Susan's aunt invited them into the parlor for tea.

"I believe that Susan has something she would like to speak with you about," said Susan's Aunt.

"Well yes," began Susan. "I was hoping that Auntie would get a chance to discuss this with your parents, but since they're missing I guess I should discuss it with you. Because if you don't want to, there no reason to proceed. But I'm hoping you will because you're my best friend and that usually works out best, or so I'm told. But I'm really nervous because I'm afraid you think me too forward, But I don't want us to be the only ones left out next year. But it's not just because every one else is doing it. I really like you and want our friendship to continue. So-"

"SUSAN!" yelled Harry. "What is it?"

"Will you marry me?" said Susan.


	12. Chapter 12: Slytherin

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 12: a day in the life of a Slytherin

Tonks woke up and looked around the dorm. Most people were not awake yet. The Slytherins all slept in a single room. There were bunk beds running the length of the room with an aisle down the middle. Between each bunk was a trunk for the person on the lower bunk. The students on the upper bunks kept their trunks at the foot of the bed. There was a strict hierarchy as to where the students would sleep. The 7th years had their bunks closest to the door that led to the Common Room. The 1st years had theirs closest to the opposite door, the one leading to the bathroom.

Tonks stretched and got out of bed, grabbed her toiletry bag, then walked to the bathroom. The toilets had separate stalls. It was the only place that offered privacy in the whole of the Slytherin Dungeon. After she had emptied her bladder, Tonks walked over to the hooks and pulled her nightgown over her head. She hung her nightgown and bag on the hook then stepped into the shower room. It was a tile-covered room with 20 showerheads. There was only one student already in the showers, a 4th year girl. Tonks was relieved that there would still be hot water left. She turned on the water and let it flow over her body. As she began to wake up, Tonks lathered her self and rinsed. She had just gotten the shampoo in her hair when she heard voices. She opened her eyes to see a group of 1st year boys that included Ron Weasley.

(Great! Those idiots will use up the hot water in no time!) thought Tonks.

As they came towards her, they starred at the water washing over her nude form. Tonks scowled back at them and they kept going past her the far end of the room to take their showers, where they would be safe from her. Tonks rinsed her hair and left the shower room. After she dried off, she brushed her teeth and groomed herself for the day. Rather than putting on makeup, she used her metamorphmagus abilities to alter the color of her eyelids, lips and cheeks and thicken her eyelashes. She then strolled out of the bathroom with her nightgown draped over her shoulder and went to her trunk. She put on her bra and slipped on her knickers, then pulled a school robe over her head. After she had gotten dressed and put things away in her trunk, she headed down to the Great hall for some breakfast.

Tonks ate a light breakfast. Even though it was Saturday, being a N.E.W.T.s student gave her lots of homework. With her ability to absorb knowledge from any book she touched (an ability she shared with Luna and Harry and one they hoped to teach the other co-wives someday) and with her knowledge as a 147-year-old former Auror, she could easily answer any question and perform any spell in class. But she still had to write massive scrolls of fully annotated and referenced essays, just like any other 7th year student.

After breakfast, she headed back the Slytherin Common Room and sat at a table to write her essays. For several hours, things went fine. But then she began to get distracting feelings.

(Who is it this time?) thought Tonks as she closed her eyes and concentrated. In a few seconds, she realized that it was Harry and Parvati again. They were kissing and their arousal was distracting her! When it stopped, she went back to her writing. But about fifteen minutes later, Harry and Parvati started up again.

"Fine!" yelled Tonks, to no one in particular. "You want to fool around, we can fool around!"

Tonks stomped out of the Common Room and into the playroom.

There were three doors leading out of the Common room. One, led to the dorm where everyone slept. Another, led out side of the Slytherin part of the dungeons. The third, led to the Playroom. The Slytherin playroom was filled with all kinds of bondage furniture. One wall was covered with hooks from with hung manacles, whips, paddles, prods, and other torture devices. One corner was set aside for people who wanted to masturbate without being disturbed and that was where Tonks headed. She removed her clothes, sat down on the fur-lined recliner and began touching her self. After a few minutes, Tonks' ex-girlfriend, Barbara came in, leading her new boyfriend, David, by the hand. Barbara seemed disappointed that Tonks was in the corner of aloneness. Tonks ignored the couple as David chained Barbara to the four-poster bed and proceeded to have sex with her.

Once she'd reached her climax, Tonks began to feel guilty. This guilt was increased when she felt Rose panic.

(What if I've made them do something that they're not ready for?) thought Tonks as she got dressed.

Passing through the Common Room, Tonks exited the Slytherin part of the Dungeons and headed for the stairway to the surface. She had had just reached the top of the stairs near the front doors when she saw Rose walk into the castle, her broom slung over her shoulder.

"Rose, are you all right?" called out Tonks.

Rose dropped her broom and ran to give a Tonks a hug.

"I'm fine, now," said Rose.

"I felt you panic a few minutes ago," said Tonks. "I hope I didn't cause that."

"Well, yeah. I was in Quidditch practice when you, you know?" explained Rose. "I nearly fell off my broom."

"I am so sorry!" said Tonks. "I don't mean to traumatize you. How can I make it up to you?"

"Could you do it again?" asked Rose.

"Rose!" scolded Tonks.

"How about a kiss?" asked Rose.

"How about another hug?" suggested Tonks.

Rose wrapped her arms around Tonks' waist as she put her head against Tonks' breast. Tonks stroked her head and she held the girl close.

"Let's get some lunch," said Tonks after a few minutes.

When they walked into the great hall, Tonks sat at the Slytherin table and Rose sat at the Gryffindor table with Neville.

When Tonks saw Rose get up to leave, she also rose and followed her out of the hall.

"Say Rose, would you care for a quick game of Quinis?" asked Tonks.

"If the pitch is free, that would be great!" said Rose.

"Right, I'll just hop off to the dungeon and get my broom and meet you on the pitch," said Tonks.

Once she'd retrieved her broom, Tonks went to the pitch. Rose was already there with the box that contained the bludger. Quinis is similar to tennis, except a bludger is used instead of a tennis ball and bludger bats are used instead of rackets. While flying, the two players are hitting the bludger at each other with each hit required to go through the middle hoop of a Quidditch pitch. Failing to hit the bludger through the hoop counts as one point for your opponent. Tonks flew into the air while Rose released the bludger. As soon as the bludger came back for her Rose hit it through the hoop at Tonks.

The score was 23-7 in Rose's favor when the Ravenclaw Quidditch team arrived wanting to use the pitch.

After Rose had wrestled the bludger back into its box she turned to Tonks and said: "That was fun. How about a swim?"

"Sounds good to me," replied Tonks.

After they had walked down to the lake, where Harry and Parvati were snogging on a blanket, they shed their clothes and waded into the water. They joined some 3rd year Hufflepuffs in playing with the giant squid. After a short time, Tonks pulled Rose aside.

"I need to go back to the dungeon and study for a while," said Tonks.

"Okay, I'm going to stay here for a while," said Rose as she gave Tonks a hug.

Tonks walked out of the water and used a drying charm on herself before donning her clothes.

Once she had made it to the Slytherin Common Room, Tonks resumed her essay writing until dinner.

After dinner, she had to make her rounds as Head Girl. Finally, exhausted, she stripped off her clothes, pulled on her nightgown and went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13: the answer

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 13: the answer.

Rose began choking on her tea. After Harry had patted her on the back until she could breathe again he turned to Susan and asked: "What brought this on? I didn't even think you fancied me and now you want to get married?"

"Oh that's right!" exclaimed Susan. "You're not from a Hufflepuff family, so you wouldn't know."

"Know what?" gasped Rose.

"Most Hufflepuffs are betrothed by the beginning of their 2nd year," began Susan. "At first, the betrothed are just friends. But usually by that time they graduate, the couple is ready to get married. I'm not proposing that we get married right away. I'm asking you to be my betrothed so that hopefully by the time we've finished 7th year we'll be in love."

"I'm very flattered that you consider me that good a friend," said Harry. But you know I'm going with Parvati."

"But she's just a Gryfindor-" said Susan.

"Hey!" screeched Rose.

"No offense, but the other houses are not a loyal as we Hufflepuffs," explained Susan. "I didn't think she could really be serious about you. She's a Gryfindor, she's just playing the field."

"HOW DARE YOU!" screeched Rose and she drew her wand. "PARVATI LOVES WITH AN INTENSITY THAT YOU COULD ONLY DREAM OF!"

By now, Harry had interposed himself between the two girls.

"Stop it! Both of you!" yelled Harry. "Susan, my relationship with Parvati is not a casual thing for either of us. Just as our friendship is for you and me. Unless you're willing to share me, I think you will have to find another betrothed."

"You won't tell Ernie that he was my second choice?" asked Susan.

"Of course not," said Harry. "I would never betray your confidence. I'm a Hufflepuff. Loyalty is what we do!"

That night, when they went to bed, Harry took advantage of the opportunity to watch Susan undress through Rose's eyes.

(You are such a perv) thought Rose.

The next day, Harry decided to give Susan a chance to proposition Ernie. So he had Rose gather up her trunk and her toad.

"Where are we going?" asked Rose.

"You'll see," said Harry. "I've got a portkey. Now put one hand on your trunk and hold my hand with the other."

Harry put his free hand on his trunk. Hedwig's cage was resting on it. Harry had sent her to fly ahead. Harry then activated the portkey in his Hufflepuff ring.

Rose looked around the throne room. On the east end of the room was a pair of ornately carved thrones. The walls were painted in elaborate forest scenes. The windows were stained glass. Hanging from the ceiling were candle-holding chandeliers.

"Where are we?" asked Rose.

"Hufflepuff Manor," replied Harry.

"Why do you have a portkey to Hufflepuff Manor?" asked Rose.

"I'm Lord Hufflepuff," replied Harry. "I inherited the title from out Mother's side. I found out after I came of age in the previous life."

"So what ever has happened to our parents doesn't prevent you from claiming your inheritance?" said Rose.

"Apparently not," said Harry.

"So does this mean that I'm Lady Hufflepuff?" asked Rose.

"No, I got the title because I'm the first male descendant in centuries," said Harry. "But if I die, your son would be the next heir."

"So, why are we here?" asked Rose.

"I thought it might be a good place to live until we find our family," replied Harry. I also thought we might want to spend a week with each of our wives, like we did last summer.

Over the next few weeks, they visited each of their wives.

"Have you got any ideas for how to remove the Wrackspurt?" asked Harry.

He and Luna were sitting, holding hands, on a swinging couch that hung from a tree.

"I really need to get Tonks to show me the memory," replied Luna, dreamily. "I've never heard of one latching onto someone's magical core before. Usually they just lodge in the conscious mind and muddy your thinking. How you ever noticed that mud comes in different colors?"

"Focus, Luna," said Harry. "He was my best mate before he went nutters."

"Well we can't do anything about it today," said Luna. Why don't we snuggle for a while?"

"I'd love to," said Harry. "But first I need to take care of some business."

"Well I would ordinarily consider engaging in Harlotry but since it's you-" said Luna as she unbuttoned the top button of her blouse.

"No! No!" exclaimed Harry. "I need your talent as a seer!"

"Oh-" said Luna. "What do you need to know?"

"Well, at I told you, I am unable to locate my family," began Harry. "I was hoping you could use your gift to locate them. Try my sister, Jane. Since she's the youngest, what ever is hiding them may not be as strong for her."

"You can't force the sight, you know," said Luna as she closed her eyes. "I see what I can do though."

Luna sat quietly for several minutes as she tried to force a vision. Then she began trembling. Finally, she collapsed against Harry, exhausted.

"I-

I'm sorry Harry!" gasped Luna. "All I can tell you is that she's somewhere in Asia!"

"It's okay. It's okay," said Harry, as he held her in his arms. "It least we now know more than we used to."

They sat there for an hour, Luna trembling, while Harry tried to comfort her. Finally, the trembling stopped and Luna turned her head up to gaze into Harry's eyes. Harry tilted his head down until their lips were almost touching. Then, Luna closed the distance and pulled him into a kiss.

LLL

That night, after the girls got undressed for bed, Harry took advantage of his opportunity watch Luna through Rose's eyes. The year had made a dramatic change in her body. She was maturing a lot faster than Rose or Hermione had. She clearly had breasts now. Harry guessed that they were as big as Hermione's in spite of the age difference. She had also grown some rust colored pubic hair. Watching her made him feel tinglely and gave him a strong urge to touch himself.

"Are you turning Ginny into a dike?" asked Rose.

Ginny and I have developed a deep friendship that includes some hugging a kissing," said Luna. "We've done a bit more, a few times, when Tonks gave us her hormonal surges and we happened to be together."

"I know what you mean," gushed Rose. "When that happens, Parvati and I like to hug each other until it passes. Could you show me what you and Ginny do?"

"I think that you are too young for that," said Luna as she saw Rose frown. "I'll give you a hint. We kiss each other in the same places that Tonks touches her self."

Rose's eyes grew big.

GGG

"Did Luna have any ideas about how to remove the Wrackspurt?" asked Ginny.

""She hasn't seen the memory yet," replied Harry. "Tonks is going to show it to her this week."

"Well I think he may already be showing signs of turning dark," said Ginny. "Look at this book he brought home from Malfoy's."

Ginny handed the book to him and he used his power to instantly absorb all of the knowledge in it. The name of the book was: _An introduction to Blood Sacrifice_. But as he went over his newly acquired knowledge, Harry realized that the contents were less inflammatory than its' title. It was mostly a history book with chapters on thing like Kosher butchering practices, Native American Hunting Rituals, and Voodoo chicken sacrifices. Near the bad was a chapter on human sacrifice, but it was not, by any means a how too manual.

"I wouldn't be worried yet," said Harry. "He's probably just interested in it for the gross out factor. After all, it's cool to be bad."

"Have you had any luck in finding your family?" asked Ginny.

"Luna thinks that Jane is some where in Asia, but nothing more specific that that," said Harry.

"Would you like me to help you forget about you problems?" asked Ginny as she put her arms around Harry's neck.

"Yes, please," said Harry as he drew her into a kiss.

GGG

As Harry watched Ginny change into her nightgown through Rose's eyes, He noticed that she was maturing almost as fast as Luna. The bumps on her chest where large enough to definitely be called breasts. He pubic hair had come in a deeper red than Luna's.

So, Luna says you have been kissing her down there?" accused Rose.

"Don't knock it 'til you're tried it," replied Ginny. "Besides, if we're married, what is it you think we're going to do in bed? Face it, if you decide to become sexually active with your wives, you're going to be doing a lot of kissing down there."

"Well how about so kissing up here?" asked Rose as she pointed to her lips.

PPP

Harry and Padma were sitting across form each other in the Patil's drawing room.

(Rose, tell Parvati that I want her to relay messages to Padma,) thought Harry.

(So that's why you told me to take Parvati and go for a walk,) thought Rose.

(Ask her why her parents won't let me kiss either of them,) thought Harry.

(She says that they are a bit old fashioned about things like that) thought Rose.

(But aren't we married?) asked Harry (I ought to be able to kiss my own wives)

(She says that her parents don't like public displays of affection and where you are old enough to have your own house, you'll be old enough for private displays of affection.) thought Rose. (Should we tell their parents about Hufflepuff Manor?)

(No, let's keep it between us and our wives for now,) thought Harry. (We still don't know why people are disappearing.)

(Padma says you'll just have to content yourself with watching us undress through my eyes,) thought Rose.

Over the past few nights, Harry had done a bit of peeking on them, but it wasn't very satisfying. The figures of the Patil twins were still stubbornly girlish.

HHH

"Mrs. Granger, try to understand," pleaded Harry. "I was in love with Hermione! I didn't know that she and all the other wives might come back at once! I Meant to make an eternal commitment, and I did!"

Hermione's Mother was glaring daggers at him as she sat in her living room across from him.

"Mum, if you can't be civil with my husband, I can always go live with him for the summer," threatened Hermione. "Don't forget what happened last summer!"

HHH

After they had gotten Hermione's parents calmed down and had dinner, They played a few hands of bridge. Soon it was time to go to bed. When Harry tried to use the bathroom, Hermione pulled him into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"Hermione?" questioned Harry.

"It's time," said Hermione.

"Time for what?" asked Harry.

"Time for you to show me yours," said Hermione. "Because I'm not letting you peek at me through Rose's eyes until I've had a chance to peek at you."

"Oh! Sure!" said Harry as he began to remove his clothes for her. He pulled his T-shirt over his head, revealing his chest to her eyes. He hadn't gotten muscular yet. He unfastened his jeans and pulled them down, stepping out of them. Changing in front of her was starting to excite him and his boxers were starting to tent. He slid down his shorts revealing himself totally to her. Out of his bushy black pubic hair, projected his semi-erect penis. At this point it was about four inches long and growing.

"Okay, my turn," said Hermione as she pulled her T-shirt over her head. Her lacy red bra opened in front, and she unhooked it and slid it off, revealing her full, round breasts with her light tan areolas. She unfastened her jeans and slid them down, revealing lacy knickers that matched her bra. Slowly she slid them down until the dark brown hair of her pubis was revealed, then she let them drop to the floor.

"This is rather sudden," said Harry. "Didn't we agree not to go all the way until Rose and Parvati are ready? Since they can feel what they feel, I don't want to traumatize them."

"I'm not going to fuck you," said Hermione. "I just want to check you out and see how you're grown. I thought you might like to do the same with me. But I want to go first."

She ran her hands across Harry's shoulders and down his chest. As her hands brushed over his nipples he inhaled sharply in a gasp of pleasure. Kneeling, Hermione began to closely examine his genitals. She wrapped her hands around his balls and gave him a gentle squeeze. Then she ran her fingers along his now fully erect shaft. Harry put his hands in her hair and gently pulled her towards him. She came closer and closer and just before her lips touched him, she suddenly pulled back and said:

"I think it's you turn to examine me now."

She stood up and Harry took in the sight before him. He ran his hands across her shoulders and down the out side of her arms to her fingertips. Then, he traced his way up the insides of her arms until her got to the outer edge of her breasts. He slowly traced his way inward in a spiral until he'd mad his way to her nipples. Then he cupped her breasts and feel their weight in his hands. He felt them to see what their texture an rigidity were like. Kneeling, he ran his hands across her dark brown pubic hair. Then, parting the hair in the middle, he pulled apart her labia to take a good look at her. He liked the pinkness and moistness of her folds and bent forward to kiss them when Hermione backed away.

"Don't you want me to?" asked Harry.

"More than anything," gasped Hermione. "But I don't want to traumatize Rose. Let's get dressed."

HHH

After the girls had gone to bed and were lying awake talking, Harry couldn't get the memory of Hermione's flesh in his hands out of his mind. As he looked at Hermione, in her see through lace nightgown, which he was able to see by peering through Rose's eyes, his hand drifted down and began to stroke himself. By the time he realized what he was doing, he was too turned on to stop. His arousal built and built, higher and higher until it spurted out of him in an orgasm so intense that his jaw and eyes clenched shut involuntarily.

(Wow! That hurt!) thought Rose. (Did you just-)

(Yeah, I forgot how intense the first ones are,) thought Harry.

(I'm going to have to try that!) thought Rose as her hand drifted southward on herself.

Seeing Rose suddenly close her eyes and start touching her self, Hermione took advantage of the opportunity to do the same. And through the soul bond, they could feel the other girls joining in, one by one.

TTT

At the end of July, Harry and Rose invited the entire Harem over for a Birthday party.

Due to the Wards on Hufflepuff Manor, Harry had to go a get each of the Wives and personally portkey them there.

All of the girls had lost their girlish figures by now except the Patils. Before they knew it, the summer was over and it was time for Tonks to begin Auror training.


	14. Chapter 14: a Dark Lord revealed

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 14: Beginning 2nd year.

September 1st arrived and they boarded the Hogwarts Express. Harry, Ginny and Luna went in search of a compartment, while Rose, Hermione and the Patils looked for a different compartment. The pasted by several occupied compartments before Harry spotted a familiar face, alone in a compartment.

"Yukio?" asked an astonished Harry.

"Harry!" cried Yukio Black as she flew into Harry's arms.

"What happened to you? Where are your parents? What happened to my family?" asked Harry.

"Oh Harry! I was so scared! It's been a nightmare!" sobbed Yukio.

"Calm down. Start from the beginning," said Harry as he held her in his arms to comfort her.

"It started last Halloween," began Yukio. "Uncle Regulus showed up and as soon as he walked in the door her cast a curse that killed Daddy. I think it was abracadabra. Then he cast another curse that sounded like, vocal parbay. It shattered my mum's wand and he told her that if she didn't accept her new status as his wife, he would sell me and my sisters as sex slaves! My mother agreed to do what he says and he's been living with us ever since.

Then, last spring Uncle Regulus announced that we were moving. He made us move into a castle. I spent a lot of time exploring and discovered that the castle was right next to your house! I checked inside and found the bodies of your dad and your brother, David. I'm sorry Harry. A couple a of moths ago I found your mother. Uncle Regulus keeps her chain to the wall in the dungeon. She told me that he had threatened to sell you sisters into slavery, but she had fought him with every thing she had. She didn't know where your sisters are now. She also told me that every month, Uncle Regulus rapes her and I should get out while I can!

When my Hogwarts letter arrived, Uncle Regulus told me that I could go to school but that if I didn't come back next summer, he would sell my sisters!

Oh Harry! What are we going to do?" sobbed Yukio.

At this point, Harry's eyes began to crackle with green lightning. He held her close and tried to prevent his magic from flaring out of control.

"Don't worry about it," said Harry. "I promises you that I will make him pay for what he's done."

Just then, Susan and Ernie stuck their heads in the door.

"Is every thing okay?" asked Ernie.

"No! Everything is not bloody okay!" growled Harry.

Once they had all settled, Harry and Yukio shared what they had heard. They had just finished when the door slid open and in strode Ron and Draco.

"Ginny you need to mingle with a higher class of people than these-" began Ron.

Quick as a flash, Ginny had drawn her wand and waved it. The two Slytherins began scream and as full-grown bats began erupting from their noses. With another flick of her wand, she pushed them out the door and closed it behind them.

GLGLGL

The feast went pretty much as expected until the sorting began.

"Addams, Amanda?" called out McGonnogal.

A black haired girl put on the hat and was sorted into "SLYTHERIN!"

"Black, Yukio?" called out McGonnogal.

After some debate with the hat, Yukio was sorted into "SLYTHERIN!"

This was only mildly surprising, considering her heritage.

After several more people, it was time for Luna. She and the hat spoke briefly before the hat announced: "HUFFLEPUFF!"

(I guess I know who I'll be bundling with,) thought Harry.

Luna came and sat down beside him.

Near the end of the sorting came the call for: "Weasley, Genevra." Ginny spoke with the hat briefly and that announced: "HUFFLEPUFF!"

(Uh-oh!) thought Harry.

"What happened? Why are you in Hufflepuff?" asked Harry, when Ginny sat down on the other side of him.

"I told it I didn't care what house I was in as long as I was in the same house as Luna," replied Ginny.

"Well I knew I would end up in the same house as myself," replied Luna. "So, instead, I asked to be in the house with Ginny."

GHL

When Harry arrived back in his room, he found that it was full of double beds. Everyone in his year, was now betrothed and would be bundling with their fiancés. Ginny and Luna had already settled in, as they would both be sharing a bed with Harry.

"I must say, you're taking this rather well, Ginny," said Harry.

"I've learned to accept our situation over the past year," replied Ginny.

"Well, now that we know what house you two are in, we need to decide who is going to be my designated girlfriend," said Harry.

"I would like to go first," said Ginny.

"I'm not giving up my side of the bed," said Luna.

"Fine, well share him here in Hufflepuff and I be the girlfriend in public," replied Ginny.

"Don't I get a say in this?" asked Harry.

"No." the girls replied.

"This just leave the issue of secrecy," said Harry as he turned to Susan and Ernie. "I need for the rest of our house to keep quiet about my being in a triad. As far as the other houses know, Ginny is my girlfriend."

"What about Parvati?" asked Susan. "I thought you were going with her."

"I am. I mean I will continue to see her, but secretly," said Harry. "I'm trying to give the illusion of being a normal kid."

LHG

As they adjusted to the school year, it took some getting used to for the others to deal with Luna. Unlike the other girls, she didn't bother to go behind the screen to change and didn't wear anything to bed. The boys were delighted with this and the girls were angered by it.

Harry continued to see each of his wives secretly. They would make appointments with Ginny to see him. All of them were spending their spare time researching how to break a fidelius charm, how to remove a wrackspurt and how to find the youngest Potter girls.

On Halloween night, Harry had a research date with Padma. They were going to go over some books on fidelius charms. They each ate a light supper and shortly after Padma left the Great Hall, Harry left to meet with her. They had only been gone a short time when Rose and Parvati abruptly stood up and screamed!

"Harry!" screamed Rose.

"Padma!" screamed Parvati at the same time.

The two of them abruptly bolted from the room. This caused Neville, Ginny, Luna and Hermione to get up and run after them. This caused Susan, Ernie and Yukio to follow. Pretty soon, the whole school was following them. The crowd followed Rose and Parvati to a place, just outside of the girl's bathroom. There was a large puddle on the floor. Lying in the puddle were two bodies. On the wall beside them was a message, written in blood:

Enemies of the Heir beware

The Chamber of Secrets has been opened

"NO! NO! NO!" cried Rose and Parvati, as they turned over the bodies of their twins, Harry and Padma.


	15. Chapter 15: Discovered!

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 15: Discovered!

Suddenly, Ginny grabbed Luna by the hand and started dragging her off.

"Where are we going?" asked Luna.

"Back to our room!" yelled Ginny as they broke into a run.

Once they got back to her room Ginny turned to Luna and said: "Search my stuff."

"What am I looking for?" asked Luna.

"An old diary with the initials TMB on it," replied Ginny.

"Couldn't you just save time and tell me where it is?" asked Luna.

"I don't remember having it!" yelled Ginny. "It has a piece of You-know-who's soul in it! It must have been given to me while Ron and Lockhart were making fools of them selves when we were shopping. Just Look. If it's taken possession of me I might not know it."

A thorough search of Ginny possessions failed to turn up a diary.

"It's not here," pronounced Luna.

"Okay, okay what can we do?" said Ginny. "My mind! You can use legimancy to scan me and find out where I've hidden it!"

"If you don't remember having it, I would have to probe very deep. I might cause brain damage," said Luna.

"I don't care!" yelled Ginny. "Mind-rape me as brutally as you have to. Just get that information!"

Since Ginny wasn't fighting her on even a subconscious level, Luna was able to thoroughly scan her mind without damage. But no sign of Ginny ever having a diary was found. But the process took hours. By the time Luna had finished, a crowd of their room mates had gathered to observe.

"I'm sorry Ginny, you don't have it," mumbled Luna as she collapsed on the bed.

"Hang on, what were you two doing?" asked Susan.

"Legimancy, she was looking into my mind," mumbled Ginny as she lay down next to Luna and fell asleep.

LGLGLGL

When Ginny woke upon the right side of the bed, she and Luna were facing away from each other. This seem quite strange to her. On the occasions over the past year when Ginny and Luna had shared a bed, she had always awakened with Luna cuddling her. As she looked as Luna she suddenly realized that she could no longer feel Luna's emotions. She bent down to kiss Luna on the cheek. The kiss didn't give her the same tingle that it has the day before.

"Good morning," said Ginny when Luna opened her eyes.

Luna, looked around. Everyone else had already gone to breakfast. Grabbing a set of robes, they headed for the girls bathroom. There were separate stalls for each of them to relieve themselves in. Once they'd emptied their bladders, Luna and Ginny headed for the bath area. They walked past the girls communal bathtub, which was the size of a small swimming pool, they didn't have time for a bath. They didn't have time for a sauna either, even though that option was available. Instead, they walked over to the showers. There were hooks outside the shower where Ginny and Luna could hang their robes. They had not bothered to change before going to sleep last night. They each pulled back a curtain and stepped into one of the showers. After a quick shower, they got went to the sinks and did their daily grooming, then got dressed.

They got to the great hall just in time for the end of breakfast. When they came in, Hermione rushed over to the Hufflepuff table to speak with them.

"Did you find it?" asked Hermione.

"No, we couldn't find the diary anywhere," said Ginny. "I even had Luna look through my mind for it. But I don't have it."

"Someone else must have it," guessed Hermione. "We need to search all of the houses for it. I'll tell Rose and Parvati."

"How is Harry?" asked Ginny. "Is he?"

"Harry and Padma are both petrified," said Hermione. "They'll be fine, as soon as the mandrakes are grown."

"That's a relief," said Luna. "I didn't think they were dead. Who's going to tell Tonks?"

"Oh Merlin! She doesn't even know yet!" exclaimed Hermione.

"I'll send her an owl," stated Luna. "But, I don't know when she'll be allowed to read it. She's kept incommunicado during the initial, boot camp phase of auror training."

"Excuse me, what are you planning to search our house for?" asked Ernie.

"An old diary with the initials TMR on it," said Ginny. "Do you want to help us?"

"I don't think there's any point of searching the Hufflepuff wing for it," said Ernie. "No Hufflepuff would ever betray another by stealing."

"The person with this diary is being possessed by it," replied Hermione. "And they didn't steal it. They were given it as a gift by someone who wants to hurt them."

"I'll talk to the prefects," said Ernie. "See if we can organize a mass search."

"That would be a great help," said Ginny.

RPRPRPRP

Rose had been going out of her mind with worry all day. Even with their empathic connection severed, Rose could tell that Parvati was undergoing something similar. At dinner, she went to the other tables and requested a meeting with her wives in the Room.

"Okay, what's the deal with this diary?" asked Rose.

"It has a piece of the soul of you-know-who," explained Ginny as she went into a detailed explanation of what had happened in Ginny's first year with the Chamber of Secrets.

"So if Harry was able to open the chamber because he is a parseltongue, maybe I could open the Chamber?" said Rose.

"It's worth a try," said Hermione. "But we shouldn't try to enter without telling professor Dumbledore. We need his phoenix if we're to have a chance against a basilisk."

"Well, we can at least find out if Rose can open it," said Ginny. "Let's go now."

When they got to the girls restroom, Hermione led them to the sink that had held the entrance before.

"Okay, what do I do now?" asked Rose.

"Try saying "Open" in parseltongue," said Hermione.

How do I do that?" asked Rose.

"You just do it! I don't know! Harry was the parseltongue, not me!" said Hermione.

"Open!" said Rose.

"Nothing happened," observed Parvati.

"You're not doing it right! Try again!" said Ginny.

"I don't know how!" said Rose.

"Just try!" pleaded Ginny.

"Open!" yelled Rose.

"Leave her alone," said Luna. "She's obviously not a parseltongue. We'll have to find another way."

"Luna's right," said Hermione. "We should concentrate on finding that diary."

LLLLLLL

"You asked to see me, professor?" asked Luna.

"Yes, child, please be seated," said Professor Sprout and she directed Luna into her office.

"The other girls are still complaining about my walking around the Hufflepuff wing naked?" stated Luna.

"Yes they are, but that's not why I've called you here," said Professor Sprout. "I has come to my attention that you and miss Weasley have organized the other students in a search of our house. No one is willing to betray your trust and for that, I am proud of them. But as head of our house, I feel that I ought be in on this secret. So, would you care to enlighten me? Miss Lovegood?"

"Did you know that plant is infested with nargles?" said Luna, peering at the shelves behind her.

"I see," well perhaps you'd care to speak with the headmaster?" said Professor Sprout.

LLLL

"So, Professor Sprout sent you to see me," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "Would you care to tell me why?"

"Is that a phoenix?" giggled Luna as she looked into Dumbledore's eyes and redoubled her shields. "I think phoenixes are so pretty!"

They stared at each other for several minutes before Dumbledore turned away and rubbed his head. After failing to penetrate Luna's mind he would need a headache potion.

GGGGG

It was with great trepidation, the next day that Ginny entered Dumbledore's office. Luna had told her about how the day before, he had tried to penetrate Luna's mind. Ginny had been studying Occulmancy for a year but didn't think she could keep Dumbledore out. She had decided that her only hope was to make a partial confession.

"Lemon Sherbert?" offered Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "Do you know why I've sent for you?"

"You want to know why Luna and I are searching for Tom Riddle's diary?" suggested Ginny.

"And would you care to enlighten me as to why you are searching for an old diary of a former student?" said Dumbledore, his eye twinkling even more madly.

"It's a horcrux created by Tom when he was a student here," said Ginny. "Anyone who writes in it becomes possessed by the soul of you-know-who."

"And just how do you know all this?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes still twinkling.

"I-

-Luna is a seer," said Ginny.

"Is she indeed?" said Dumbledore. "Well, I'm afraid in this case, she is mistaken. It's true that Tom did try to make a horcrux in his 7th year, but I am afraid, he was unsuccessful and never attempted the operation again. No, Lord Voldermort is truly dead. He died when his killing curse rebounded off your brother.

Thank you, Miss Weasley. You've been most helpful."

DDD

Over the next few days, Dumbledore interviewed Hermione, Rose, Parvati, Neville, Susan, Ernie and Yukio, but no one was willing to tell him more than Ginny had.

Within a week, the Hufflepuffs had completed a thorough search of their house. By Winter break, Hermione, Rose and Parvati had searched their houses. No sign of a diary was found.

RRRRRRRRRR

"Parvati, have you noticed that we don't hug and kiss as much as we used to?" asked Rose.

"Yeah, I've noticed," said Parvait. "Do you think that Harry's petrification has severed our soul bond?"

"I never thought of that," said Rose. "We may not be married anymore!"

"Well, I know one way to test that theory," said Parvati as she pulled Rose into a kiss. "Well?"

"It felt good," said Rose. "But not like before. I think we might not be married!"

"Do you realize what this means?" asked Parvati.

"It means that I can find out what it's like to kiss a boy!" said Rose.

"And I can find out what it's like to kiss someone other than Harry so I'll have something to compare it to!" said Parvati.

"Neville!" said both the girls as they raced out of the 2nd year girl's room and down the stairs to the common room.

Nevillie was doing some late night studying. He completely didn't expect to see his best friends race into the room dressed only in their night gowns.

"Come on!" said Rose as she and Parvati pulled him off the couch. "We need to do something under the mistletoe!"

The next thing he knew, they had dragged him under the mistletoe and Rose was sticking her tongue down his throat! As soon as she came up for air, Parvati pounced on him and snogged him with equal enthusiasm.

"What was that for?" asked Neville when Parvati was done.

"I wanted to see what kissing a boy was like," explained Rose.

"And since you two do everything together-"said Neville.

"Exactly!" said Parvati.

"Well, how did you like it?" asked Neville.

"I think we'll have to do more kissing before we can decide if we like it," said Rose as she pulled him closer

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Everyone in the Harem stayed for the Holidays except Ginny and Luna. Parvati had not told her parents what had happened to Padma. Without Harry, Rose had no where to go for the holidays. Hermione wanted to stay and do research. Tonks got a few days off from Auror training and came to visit Harry.

"Nymphadora, what a pleasant surprise!" said Dumbledore with his eyes twinkling when he ran into Tonks in the hallway outside of the infirmary.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" said Tonks as she felt his try to breach her occulmentic shields. She could tell that he could breach them, but not without a fight.

"Of course, I had forgotten that you don't like to be called by your first name, Ms. Tonks, or should I say, Mrs. Potter," said Dumbledore. "What brings you back to Hogwarts?"

"If you know who I really am, then you know I've come to see Harry," replied Tonks.

"I am afraid that he and Ms. Patil are still petrified," said Dumbledore. "We won't be able to reverse it until the mandrakes mature. But, of course, you already know that."

"Whatever you think you know, keep in mind that Harry wants to live as normal a life as possible," said Tonks.

"Of course, of course, most of us want that for ourselves," said Dumbledore. "But you should all keep in mind that Ms. Weasley is mistaken. In this world, Lord Voldemort is dead and he never succeeded in creating a horcrux. There must be another explanation for what is going on and it would be best to let the staff determine what that is."

"Well, I hope you succeed before someone gets killed," said Tonks.

Christmas

Christmas morning, Rose got up and went to look under the tree in the common room.

Uncle Peter and Aunt Petunia had given her some new socks.

Remus had given her another book on animagery.

Parvati gave her some homemade perfume.

Neville gave her a poinsettia.

From Ginny, she got a hand knitted jumper.

Luna gave her a box of chocolate frogs.

Tonks gave her a book on metamorphmagery.

Soon, Parvati came down and opened her present. Her parents, being Hindus, had not given her any presents. Rose had given her a box of chocolate frogs and Neville gave her a poinsettia.


	16. Chapter 16: the Chamber of Secrets

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 16: the Chamber of Secrets

Less than a week after Winter break ended, Justin Fintch-Fletchley and the Fat Friar were petrified.

After that first incident under the mistletoe, Parvati had lost interest in kissing anyone. She couldn't figure out why she didn't like it as much anymore. Rose, however, had started going steady with Neville.

Since they had failed to find the diary, Rose asked Yukio to search the Slytherin dungeon for it. The others began extending their search to include the rest of the castle.

Ginny and Luna found Harry's Animagis book and began studying it. They also kept up their occulamency practice. But mostly they concentrated on searching for the diary.

HHHH

Hermione woke up in her cell in Ravenclaw Tower. It was not at all like a prison cell but was more like the cells that monks live it. It was eight feet by eight feet square. The ceiling formed a gothic arch. There was a bed and a wardrobe for her clothes. All of the available wall space was taken up by bookshelves. She kept her books on these shelves and after the second morning of the term, the remaining shelf space had magically filled with some of the least checked out books from the library. If someone requested a book that was in Ravenclaw Tower, Madame Pinch could easily summon it to the front desk of the library.

Hermione stretched, put on her dressing gown over her nightgown, and walked the bathrooms. Grouped together were five bathrooms on each floor. Each bathroom was a full bath with a toilet, sink and bathtub/shower. This gave Hermione complete privacy for her morning routine.

After getting ready and going back to her room to get dressed, Hermione headed down to the great hall for breakfast.

She had almost finished breakfast by the time Luna and Ginny arrived and as she was leaving, Hermione made a point of stopping by the Hufflepuff table to wish Luna a Happy Birthday. Today was April 1st, April Fools Day. Hermione hated to admit it to herself, but today was the day that she missed the Weasley twins the most. Their pranks had been a background noise, quietly humming all around her, unnoticed until it was suddenly absent. Even after they had left school, their presence was still felt in the products of their joke shop. But in this reality, they had both died years ago. Hogwarts didn't feel the same without them.

"Happy Birthday Luna!" said Hermione as she bent down to hug Luna and kiss her on the cheek.

But Luna suddenly turned her head to that she caught Hermione's kiss on the lips.

"Thank you Hermione," said Luna. "Will I see you tonight?"

"Of course!" replied Hermione as she headed to class.

After a morning of double Potions followed by History (which Hermione had used to practice her Occulamency) it was time for lunch. After Lunch, came double Transfiguration and double Charms. She ate a light supper, then, slipped off to the Room.

When she got there, Rose and Parvati were already setting up for Luna's birthday party.

"Hi Hermione!" greeted Rose with a hug. "We're almost finished setting the table."

Hermione helped them finish setting the table with forks, spoons and noise-makers. Once it was all set, Hermione, Rose and Parvati donned their party hats just in time for Luna and Ginny's entrance. With a flick of her wand, Hermione lit the candles on the cake and they all started singing _For she's a jolly good witch_.

At the end of the song, Luna made a wish and blew out the 12 candles. After the cake and ice cream had been dished out, Luna began unwrapping her presents.

Ginny had given her a box of chocolate frogs.

Rose had given her some every flavor beans.

Hermione gave her a book on Divination.

Parvati gave her some home made perfume.

Tonks had sent her a crystal ball.

After the presents had been opened, Hermione announced:

"Let's play some games!"

"How about truth or dare?" suggested Rose.

"I rather like spin the bottle," replied Luna.

"Well, since it's your birthday, I guess we'll play spin the bottle," said Ginny.

The girls sat on the floor in a circle and Luna conjured a bottle. She spun it and it pointed to Parvati. The girls squealed with delight as Luna gave Parvati a peck on the lips.

Parvati spun the bottle and it pointed to Ginny. Again, the girls squealed as Parvati gave Ginny a peck on the lips.

Ginny spun the bottle and it pointed to Rose. When she went to kiss her, Rose grabbed Ginny's head and pulled her into a deep French kiss. Ginny was surprised at first, but soon responded with passion. When they started humming with pleasure, Luna said:

"Save some for the rest of us!"

Rose spun the bottle and it pointed to Hermione. Rose tried to pull her into another deep kiss and Hermione responded pretty much the way Ginny had.

Hermione spun the bottle and it pointed to Ginny. She tried to French kiss Ginny but neither of them enjoyed it as much as they had with Rose.

Ginny spun the bottle and it pointed to Luna. Ginny French kissed Luna until Rose cleared her throat.

Luna spun the bottle and it pointed to Rose. They both pounced on each other and began a contest of wills. Each wanted to French kiss until the other one broke it off. After several minutes the other girls began to get bored.

"I think that's enough of this game," said Hermione.

Finally, Rose and Luna broke off their kiss, panting.

"That was great!" said Rose. "But how come snogging used to feel better?"

"I think that since Harry's being petrified has broken off our empathic bonds, we don't feel how good we make each other feel anymore," said Luna. "I think that making the other person feel good was half the fun. Also, I think that Tonks' orgasms were giving you hormonal surges that were beyond your physical ages. I'm soul bonded to her independent of my bond to Harry, so I still feel them."

"That's an interesting theory," said Hermione. "I'll have to look into that more."

"I could help you experiment," offered Parvati.

"Oh! Me too!" chimed in Rose.

The girls decided to switch gears and play charades for a while until it was time for them to go to bed.

Hermione was only her way back to Ravenclaw Tower. As usual, she was careful to look around corners with a mirror before proceeding. She was almost at the tower entrance when she looked in the mirror and saw it!

HHHHHHHH

The next morning, Hermione's petrified body was found in the hallway.

Over the next month, Luna, Ginny, Parvati and Rose, found themselves no closer to finding the diary than they had been last November. In the middle of May, a message was found, written in blood on the wall:

Her skeleton shall lie in the Chamber forever

A thorough check was made and the only person missing was a Slytherin girl, Amanda Addams.

The Board of Governors made the decision to close Hogwarts early and evacuate the school. Everyone was headed for the train when Ginny spotted her brother dragging his trunk down the hall and had a sudden insight.

"Ron!" called out Ginny. "I'll bet you're a parseltongue!"

"A what?" asked the boy-who-lived incredulously.

"You can open the Chamber of Secrets!" squealed Ginny. "Luna, go get the others and meet us at Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

"Ginny, we've got to go!" said Ron. "The train is leaving!"

"Not so fast," said Ginny as she pulled out her wand and flicked it, putting her brother into a full body bind. Another wave of her wand and she had levitated his body as she proceeded towards the girl's bathroom.

Once Luna, Rose and Parvati had arrived, Ginny released her brother from the full body bind.

"Okay buster," said Ginny pointing her wand at him. "You are going to say open in parselspeech and open the Chamber of Secrets or I will do something unpleasant and painful to you!"

"But I'm not a parseltongue!" protested Ron.

"Just try!" demanded Ginny.

"_Open?"_ tried Ron in a hiss.

The sink slid out of the way revealing a dark hole.

"I knew it!" said Ginny triumphantly.

"Hermione is going to kick herself when she finds out," said Luna.

"Okay, in the hole!" commanded Ginny.

"But we don't know what's in there!" protested Ron.

Ginny waved her wand and pushed him into the hole.

Ron fell with a scream. Ginny jumped in after him. Rose, Parvati and Luna were not far behind.

When Ginny arrived at the end of the pipe, she landed right on top of Ron. She quickly scrambled off of him and had gotten out of the way when Rose came down the shoot and landed on him. Every time Ron started to get up, another girl landed on him.

Finally, when Luna, the last one, had come down, Ron was able to get up. The girls all had their wands trained on him.

"Down the passage, go!" said Luna indicating the rough-hewn passage ahead.

Shortly, they came to a large, but delicate object.

"What's that?" asked Ron.

"It's a basilisk skin," said Luna. "It's been shedding."

"A basilisk!" squeeked Ron.

"Don't worry," said Rose, I'm sure that we'll be able to kill it before it finishes eating you."

Soon they came to another door covered in snake-like carvings.

"Okay, snake-boy, you're on again," said Ginny.

"I don't know how to open it," protested Ron.

"Just say Open in parselspeech again," commanded Ginny.

"_Open!" _hissed Ron.

The snake carvings started moving and the door opened.

"In you go!" commanded Ginny.

When they got into the Chamber of Secrets the basilisk was not there, the diary was not there, not even Tom Riddle was there. All that was in the room was the corpse of an 11-year-old girl, Amanda Addams.

BBBBBBB

Professor Bellatrix Black had just returned from seeing the children onto the train. When she got to the door of her office, she realized that her wards on the office had been breached. Drawing her wand out, she kicked down the door of her office.

"You!" exclaimed Bellatrix when she saw who was sitting in her chair.

"I don't believe I've met you, but judging from your reaction, you must know me. Come in, Professor. I believe we have much to discuss."


	17. Chapter 17: Engaged

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 17: Engaged

After they had retrieved Amanda Addams' body from the Chamber of Secrets, Ginny, Luna, Parvati, Ron and Rose started looking for a professor. As they walked the halls, Luna kept the body levitated. The school seemed deserted. They had never seen it this quiet, even at night. Finally, they turned a corner and came face to face with Professor Sprout.

"Children! What are you doing here?" demanded Sprout.

"Professor! I went into the Chamber of Secrets and got Amanda but it was too late! She was already dead!" blurted Ron.

"And just how did you find the Chamber of Secrets, much less open it?" asked Professor Sprout, skeptically.

"I'm a parseltongue!" said Ron as he struck a dramatic pose.

"Is this true?" Professor Sprout asked Ginny.

"Well, actually-

-Ow!" yelled Ginny as Luna stomped on her foot.

"Yes Professor, that's what happened," said Luna, giving the other girls a knowing look. "Do you think you could put us in contact with Professor Dumbledore?"

"I haven't seen him since the Board of Governors dismissed him," said Professor Sprout. "You'll have to send him an owl. Perhaps acting Headmistress McGonogal could help you? But first, let get that poor girl to the infirmary. It may not be too late to save her."

As it turned out, the girls were correct and Amanda was beyond saving.

But now that they had gotten into the infirmary, the girls didn't want to leave and resisted all attempts to remove them. Ron was easy to persuade to floo home. Rose and Parvati adamantly refused to leave Harry and Padma's sides. Professor Sprout was, however, able to persuade Luna and Ginny to help her tend the mandrakes for the final week before harvest.

PPPPPPP

Today was the day. The mandrakes had been harvested and Professor Slughorn had used them to make the potion. As he carried the potions into the infirmary a surprise guest, made his appearance.

"Professor Dumbledore!" squealed the girls.

"Are you back?" asked Parvati.

"I'm just visiting for now," replied Dumbledore. "What the future brings, only the seers know. I just couldn't miss the revival of our statuesque patients."

"Give it to Miss Granger first," said Madame Pomfrey. "She's been petrified the shortest duration, so she should have the easiest time recovering."

Professor Slughorn poured a dose of the potion down Hermione's throat and instantly her eyes started to flutter.

"Oh Shit! I-" said Hermione. "I did it again, didn't I?"

"Yup," replied Ginny.

Justin Finch-Fletchly was the next to receive the potion.

"Friar, look out!" said Justin. "How did I get here?"

Padma was the next one to be revived.

"Ahhh!" screamed Padma.

"You're back! Squealed Parvati as she enveloped her twin in a hug. "I can feel you again!"

Finally, it was Harry's turn.

"Padma, don't look!" shouted Harry.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore.

"How long have I been petrified?" asked Harry.

"Six months," said Dumbledore with his eyes twinkling, as Harry felt him brush against his occulamantic shields. "I'm afraid you missed most of the school year. I would have to hold you back a year if I didn't know that you already have to the knowledge you were supposed to have gained over the past year."

"What do you mean?" said Harry suspiciously.

"Let's just say that not all of the Mrs. Potters are as good at occulamency as you are," said Dumbledore, his eyes still twinkling.

"So you know," said Harry. "What do you intend to do about it?"

"Nothing, as long as your wives are content with the situation," said Dumbledore. "In fact, if you were willing to confide in me, I might be able to help you in your various quests."

"I'll think about it over the summer," said Harry. "Perhaps, next year, you could give us access to the restricted section to aid us?"

"I may not be here next year," said Dumbledore, sadly. "It seems that Lord Nott has been able to persuade the Board of Governors to remove me as Headmaster."

"Well, I'm sure they restore you now that it's we've all been revived," said Harry.

"Don't be so sure," said Dumbledore. "A girl has died. Her body was found in the Chamber of Secrets."

"But that means that the diary has-" began Harry.

"We have no evidence that such a diary ever existed, only the word of a 1st year girl," replied Dumbledore. "If she was right about it being a horcrux, Tom may have taken the evidence with him after his resurrection."

"What a about the Basilisk?" asked Ginny. "We did find it's shed skin just outside the Chamber."

"Although that is proof that there recently was a basilisk in the school, the discarded skin tells us nothing about the whereabouts of the creature," said Dumbledore. "I am gravely concerned that there may be a basilisk roaming the countryside! In any case, it should keep the Department for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures busy for a while."

"Perhaps Hagrid could give them a hand?" suggested Hermione.

"I'm sure he'd enjoy that immensely," replied Dumbledore. "Well, I'd better be going. I'm not really supposed to be here."

As Dumbledore left, Justin turned to Harry and said:

"Hang on! What he mean about all your wives? Are all these girls married to you?"

Harry cursed himself for not securing this conversation before it had begun.

"Please don't tell anybody!" begged Harry. "Hufflepuffs Honor!"

"Okay," said Justin. "But you've got to tell me how you managed this."

"Occulo Conscientia!" shouted Harry as he waved his wand before beginning his tale.

PPPPPPPP

By the time the kids were released by Madame Pomfrey, it was the Patil's birthday. So, they all decided to floo over to the Patils for a birthday party.

During a lull in the party, Parvati pulled Harry away for a walk in the park.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Harry.

"When you two were gone, my twin bond was severed and therefore our soul bond was also severed," said Parvati as she drew up her Gryfindor courage. "This gave me time to think and experiment."

"What sort of experimentation," asked Harry.

"I-

-I kissed Neville once under the mistletoe" confessed Parvati. "It was only the one time."

"I see-" said Harry. "-And what did you learn from this experience?"

"I learned that I like being married to you," said Parvati. "I didn't have any choice as to whether or not I wanted to be your wife. And with your two gone, I was no longer soul bonded. If something happens to you or Padma, I'll be in the same limbo again."

"Do you want to be soul bonded to me?" asked Harry.

"No," said Parvati. "I don't want my soul to be bound to yours for all eternity. But I would like formally to be your wife, so that if something happened to Padma again, I'll still be your wife."

"That would be great! How do we proceed?" asked Harry.

"Before you ask me to marry you, you should get my father's permission," said Parvati. "Also, since you are now the eldest male of your family, I would like to have your permission to ask Rose to marry me?"

"I just want you two to be happy. If you two want to be formally married, that's fine with me," said Harry.

PPPPPPPP

Mr. Patil gave his permission Parvati's parents started planning a Hindu style wedding for next summer.

The next day, Harry and Parvati took a trip to Diagon Alley. They strolled the street for a while until they found Aule's Augmented Aura's, a magical jewelry store. When they walked in, they found a middle aged man waiting behind the counter. He wore a black robe with a white prayer shawl draped over his neck. On his head, he wore a black pointy hat with the Hebrew letters Aleph, Vau, Lamed across it.

"Good afternoon, I am your Jeweler, Mr. Aule. Welcome to Au Aule's Augmented Aura's. How may I help your?"

"We'd like to get some engagement rings," explained Harry. "Do you do custom orders?"

"Of course," said Mr. Aule. "We have a variety of available charms. Do you have something in mind?"

"They should have symbols of both our families on them," said Harry. "Make the stones ruby and flank the rubies with a stag and-"

"-A cow," said Parvati. "Can you put charms on them so that they change size to fit the wearer?"

"Yes, that's a pretty standard charm," said Mr. Aule.

"I also want the rings to be able to act as portkeys so that the wearers can go to the other."

"Then you'll want to get one for each of you?" asked Mr. Aule.

"Yes, and in a year I'll need three wedding rings with the same charms," said Harry.

"I can have the engagement rings available by next week," said Mr. Aule.

"Thanks, she'll pick them up," said Harry, indicating Parvati.

HHHHHHHHHH

Harry and Rose spent time visiting each of their wives. On their birthday, they all came to Hufflepuff Manor for a party. As usual, Harry and Tonks had to use their Hufflepuff rings as portkeys to bring everyone over.

Parvati had previously owled one of the engagement rings to Harry. So, in the middle of opening presents he got down on one knee before Parvati and asked:

"You didn't have a choice when our souls became bound through you sister. Now I'm asking you to be tied to me in you own right. What' I'm trying to say is: Parvati Patil, will you marry me?"

After the squealing excitement of the girls died down, Parvati looked down at Harry with a smile on her face and said:

"Yes."

There was more squealing from the girls as Harry slid the ring onto her finger. Harry got up and gave her a kiss, to the cheers of his other wives. As soon as they had finished, Parvati walked over to Rose, knelt on one knee and said:

"Rose, my sister, my love, although we were brought together by circumstances beyond our control, I would like for us to freely choose to be together. Rose Potter, will you marry me?"

There were a few gasps, then, shocked silence and the world seemed to hold its' breath. Then Rose knock Parvati onto her back as she pounced on her best friend and started snogging her senseless and everyone else cheered. When the came up for air, Parvati asked:

"Does this mean yes?"

"Yes!" sobbed Rose as she pulled her into another kiss.

Finally, rose calmed down enough for Parvati to put the engagement ring on her.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Harry and Tonks were walking hand in hand across the land that was part of Hufflepuff Manor. They were just passing an apple orchard where a girl in her early teens was hard at work harvesting apples. She was one of the Mennonite Witches who worked the land of the Manor. She had her wand out, was summoning the apples off the trees and into her basket when she spotted Harry.

"Greetings milord, milady," said the girl as she dropped her wand and basket and curtsied to them, bowing her head. She had just noticed that Tonks was wearing the ring of Lady Hufflepuff.

"What's you name?" asked Harry.

"Gwendolyn, milord," she said, still looking at the ground.

"Well, Gwendolyn, you don't need to drop what you're doing every time I walk by," said Harry.

"Yes, milord," said Gwendolyn.

"And call me Harry."

"Yes, Lord Harry," said Gwendolyn.

Shaking his head, Harry and Tonks continued on with their walk.

"I've decided that after she comes of age, I want you to give the Hufflepuff ring to Ginny and the Ravenclaw ring to Padma," said Harry.

"They'll probably be the ones most comfortable playing the part of important pure-blood Ladies," said Tonks. "Say, have you been following the news?"

"Not really," said Harry. "What's up?"

"Well Lord Nott has gone missing and the Board of Governors has made Slughorn the new Headmaster of Hogwarts," said Tonks.

"That will make him only the second Slytherin Headmaster ever," said Harry.

"Also in the Muggle news, I read that there was a gas main explosion that killed a Member of Parliament," said Tonks. "Remember how when the Death Eaters used to attack, the muggle news would report it as a gas main explosion?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "Do you think this is the first sign that Voldemort's back."

"I'm not sure," said Tonks. "It sure looks like it though."

"So how's Auror training coming? Are you learning anything new," asked Harry.

"Not really, I've done it all before," replied Tonks.

GGGGGGGGGG

For Ginny's birthday, Harry, Rose and Luna came over to help celebrate. When the party calmed down a bit, Harry and Ginny went into Ron's room to talk, while Rose and Neville went for a walk.

"I can't believe your brother didn't come to his own sister's birthday party!" complained Harry.

"He's been afraid of me ever since I overpowered him and made him open the Chamber of Secrets," said Ginny. "As soon as he got home, he flooed straight to Knock-Turn Alley and bought a pet snake."

"I think we're all going to regret revealing to him that he's a parseltongue," said Harry.

"Not only that, he's bought all these Dark Arts books," said Ginny. Look at this one: _Ritual magic for fame and Power._ Or this one: _An introduction to Goetia_. This one I can't even read!

"That's because it's written in parselscript, said Harry. "It's called _Spells with Snakes_. Yes, it looks like he's turning dark. We need to cure him quickly! By the way, where is he now?"

"At Malfoy's. Where else?" said Ginny. "I think they've got something gay going on."

"Well, you're one to talk," said Harry. "I guess it must run in the family, Luna licker."

"Speaking of Luna, I guess it's her turn next year to be your designated girlfriend," said Ginny. "It doesn't seem fair! You were petrified for most of last year!"

"We'll still get to bundle," offered Harry.

"Big deal! We can't do much under the eyes of all those other kids!" said Ginny.

"I think that's the idea," said Harry. We aren't given privacy, so we can be each other's chaperones. Tell you what, if you really want to, and if you can persuade Luna to go along, I'll let you both be my designated girlfriends this year."

"Sounds fair," said Ginny.


	18. Chapter 18: Harry’s sisters

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 18: Harry's sisters

As Rose and Neville walked through the greenhouses of Longbottom Manor, Neville took Rose by the hand. When they came to a rose bush, Neville cast a quick severing charm to pick on of the blooms and handed it to Rose.

"A rose for my Rose," said Neville as he pulled her into a kiss.

Rose pushed him away and said:

"Neville, we need to talk!"

"We don't need words to express our hearts," replied Neville as he tried to kiss her again.

"No!" said Rose. "Neville, let's just be friends."

"You're breaking up with me?" asked Neville fearfully.

"I'm afraid so," replied Rose.

"Is it something I said?" asked Neville.

"No, it's not about you, it's about me," said Rose.

"Did Parvati say something to you about me?" asked Neville. "She's been acting strange ever since she kissed me last winter."

"Well, Parvati did say something, but not about you," explained Rose. "She asked me to marry her."

Seeing the shocked look on Neville's face, Rose went on the say:

"I wish I could tell you what's really going on but Harry won't let me."

"Why do you let him control you?" asked Neville.

"It's not control," said Rose. "It's intimacy. Twins share a bond that makes us very close. We can even hear each other's thoughts. I would really like to tell you. You're my best friend! But Harry doesn't want anyone to know."

"Well if you want me to continue being your friend, I deserve an explanation," said Neville.

"Hang on, I'll ask him," said Rose.

(Harry, I think we should bring Neville in on our secret) thought Rose.

(Okay, meet me back at the house. Ginny and I need to talk to Luna about something as perhaps we should have a little family conference,) thought Harry.

NNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Occulo Conscientia!" shouted Harry as he waved his wand. "Now that I've assured my self that the secret will be kept, I need to tell you my tale. I'm from another dimension. In my world, Harry Potter was the boy-who-lived and Ron was my best mate. During our war against the Dark Lord, I discovered Soul Bonding. It is a highly unusual phenomena in which a couple's souls become bound together for all eternity. It's very rare. The last time it happen was nearly 400 years ago. But I discovered a way to create this bond at will. It was a stupid thing to do, but I was young and in love, so I created a Soul Bond between me and my wife, Ginny. We had les than a week before she died. I went on with my life and got married several times. Each time, I got Soul Bonded and each time, my wife was killed by a Dark Lord. The last Dark Lord I faced was Ron. That's why he can never know any of this. When my soul traveled to this world, I brought with me the souls of everyone I had ever soul bonded with. As a consequence, I am married to:Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Padma, and Tonks. However, our twin bonds have brought two others into our soul bonds. Parvati is bound to me because she is Padma's twin and Rose is bound to all of my wives because, she is my twin. Last year, while Padma and I were petrified, the soul bonds and twin bonds were temporarily severed. Now that they are restored, Parvati wants to be a wife without being dependant on her sister. So I have asked her to marry me.

One unanticipated aspect of all this has been that the women in our harem have paired up in friendships that have various degrees of closeness. Hermione and Padma have become friends. Ginny and Luna have become close friend with benefits. Rose and Parvati have become the closest pair and, in fact, Parvati has asked Rose to marry her."

"How do you have time for all those girls?" asked Neville.

"It's not easy," confessed Harry. "I never liked the fame that came with being the boy-who-lived. So I've been trying to keep a low profile. This means that although I'm continuing to see all of my wives secretly, each year I have a designated girlfriend who is the one that I let other people think is my only girlfriend. In our first year, it was Parvati. Last year, it was Ginny, but she didn't get much time before I was petrified. So we were going to ask Luna is she would mind sharing the spotlight with Ginny this year?"

"If wouldn't mind," said Luna. "It's just that- -Hold on. Harry! I just got a psychic flash! I know where your sister, May is!"

"Where!" demanded Harry.

"Pnom Penn, Cambodia," said Luna. Here, let me make a portkey to take us there. Portus!.

"Let's go!" said Rose.

"You shouldn't go," said Luna

"What! Why not?" yelled Rose.

"We're going to see things that are not age-appropriate for you," said Luna.

"Harry?" pleaded Rose.

"Over the years I've learned to trust Luna's judgment about her insights," said Harry. "If she says you're to young for this, then you're not going! Stay here with Neville and send owls to Hermione, Padma and Tonks and tell them what we're doing so that they can be our back up."

Harry, Ginny and Luna all grabbed onto the chocolate frog card that Luna had turned into a port key and vanished.

MMMMMMMMMMMM

When the triad re-appeared, they were in a dingy basement. There were a couple of men in the room. They appeared to be westerners from Europe or North America. Also in the room were a dozen girls who were around 10 years old. All of them were dressed as prostitutes. They were currently trying to flirt with the men, terrified that they would not be picked, but also terrified that they would be picked. One of them was straddling the leg of a man and batting her eyelashes at him. She looked familiar to Harry.

"May?" asked Harry.

"Harry!" squealed May and Jane as they bounded forward and hugged their brother.

"We've come to rescue you!" said Harry. "Any of your friends who want to come with us are welcome to."

"Now just a minute!" said one of the men. "I paid for these girls and-"

"Crucio!" shouted Ginny and Luna as they began torturing the two men.

"Let's go!" said Harry. "Everyone who wants to escape, grab this card." All of the girls did so and as Luna and Ginny joined them, Harry activated the Portkey.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

After they re-appeared, Harry used his Hufflepuff ring to transport all of them, plus Rose to Hufflepuff Manor. Harry arranged for all off the girls except May, to be adopted by the Mennonite Witches and Wizards that lived on the estate. The next Day, May got her Hogwarts Letter. She was going to Hogwarts!


	19. Chapter 19: When strike, the Sons of the

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

The Sons of the Serpent are owned by Marvel Comics

Chapter 19: When strike, the Sons of the Serpent

On September 1st, they showed up as usual at King's Cross station. This time, Harry and Rose were bringing with them their younger sister, May. Jane had been left at Hufflepuff Manor in the care of a Mennonite couple, Edgar and Colleen. Harry hoped that a year in their care would help her to overcome the damage wrought by more than a year of sexual abuse. As they boarded the Hogwarts Express, they searched for an empty compartment. May was delighted when she saw Yukio and Roma Black alone in a compartment.

"Roma! You're okay!" exclaimed May.

"May! I thought uncle Regulus had sold you!" gasped Roma.

"He did, but Harry rescued me and now I'm starting Hogwarts just like you!" gushed May. "Harry, is it okay if I ride in their compartment?"

"Sure," said Harry. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to rescue you from having to go back there at the end of last year."

"It's okay," said Yukio. "I didn't really want to be rescued until Jamie starts school, anyway. By the way, during the summer Uncle Regulus brought home a new wife. Actually, she prefers the term, concubine. She's really young. Her Name is Virginia Nott and she says that Uncle Regulus killed her husband and stepson."

Rose found a compartment with Neville, Hermione and the Patils. Harry found one with Ginny, Luna, Susan and Ernie. Harry had decided to let his best friends all the way in on his secret, so on the train ride to school, he shared his tale with them.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

When it was time for sorting, Roma Black was sorted into:"SLYTHERIN!" much to Yukio's delight.

Later came May Potter's turn as she was sorted into: "SLYTHERIN!" Roma squealed with delight as her friend joined her at the Slytherin table.

Harry was relieved to see Dumbledore sitting at the teachers table. Now that Slughorn was Headmaster, Dumbledore had taken over the teaching of Potions class.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

After the opening feast, Harry, Ginny and Luna went with the other members of their house to the Hufflepuff wing of the castle. Once they'd gotten to their room, Luna started pestering Harry about his O.W.L. options.

"You need to have decided what classes you're going to take by the morning, you know," said Luna in her dreamy voice.

"She's right, you should have discussed this with the other 3rd years so you could be in the same classes as them," said Ginny. "What classes are you taking?"

"I thought I would take Ancient Runes and Arithmancy," said Susan.

"Well, if I guess I should take those too, so we can study together," replied Harry.

"Blimey! Why do you two have to take the hard classes?" said Ernie. I was going to take Divination and Care of Magical Creatures!"

"You could still do that," said Harry. "I took those last time. Divination turned out to be a crock. Trelany is a complete fraud who occasionally give real prophesies that she doesn't even remember. And Care wasn't much better. Hagrid has a real liking for dangerous creatures. I only took it last time because I was friends with Hagrid. I haven't really had time to get close to him in this life."

"No, I'd rather study with you," said Ernie.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

After a night of socializing, they turned in for the night. Ginny and Susan went to change into their nightgowns behind the screen while Luna simply stripped and crawled into bed, much to the delight of the boys. Harry and Ernie changed into their pajamas and crawled into their beds. Soon the girls had finished changing. Susan cuddled up to Ernie in their bed, while Ginny got into bed with Luna and Harry. Harry slept in the middle and spooned Ginny, while Luna spooned behind Harry.

In the middle of the night, Harry had another of his nightmares about his family. Luna entered his mind and calmed him while Ginny shook him awake.

"Hush, hush, May and Jane are safe," assured Ginny.

"But what about my mom!" sobbed Harry.

Luna and Ginny wrapped them selves around him as he cried himself back to sleep.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmm

The next morning, there was quite a stir when Harry walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, arm in arm with both Ginny and Luna.

As they sat down together at the Hufflepuff table, Ron stomped over.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Potter?" demanded Ron.

"I was about to have breakfast," replied Harry.

"I mean with my sister," growled Ron. "It bad enough that you keep snogging my sister, she's not going to be part of some harem. Pick one. You can't have both."

"But out, Ron!" said Ginny. "Luna's my best friend. I don't mind sharing her with Harry."

"All right! But if I find out you're hurt my sister-" growled Ron as he stomped off.

ddddddddddddddddd

Harry's first class of the morning was double potions with the Ravenclaws. As Usual, Harry sat with Susan.

Good morning class," said Professor Dumbledore. "Today we will be making a potion of heroism. Instructions are on the board. Please begin."

Immediately, Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms Granger?" said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

"Sir do you really want us to add the acorn extract at that point?" asked Hermione with fear in her voice.

Dumbledore glanced back at the board in puzzlement.

"Oh! Of course!" said Dumbledore as he hastily added another step to the formation.

As Harry gazed at the board, he realized that without that extra step there would have been an explosion! His ability to teach potions reminded Harry of Quirrel's ability to teach Defense. Potions were definitely not Dumbledore's area of expertise. When Harry went to turn in his potion, he asked to speak with Dumbledore after class.

"Am I to assume that you called for this meeting because you've decided to take me up on my offer?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, anything you can tell us about breaking fidelius charms or removing wrackspurts would be of great benefit," said Harry.

"Wrackspurt! Now that's a word I haven't heard in a long time," said Dumbledore. "Why do you need to know?"

"Ron Weasley has one attached to his magical core!" said Harry.

"Harry it's got to be removed or it will drive him insane!" exclaimed Dumbledore.

"Do you know how we can do that without turning him it a squib?" asked Harry.

"Ah, no," confessed Dumbledore. "But I'll help you research it."

"Well, until he starts killing people, rescuing my mum is a higher priority," said Harry.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Over the next year, they continued, with Dumbledore's help, to research fidelius charms in the hopes of finding a way to rescue the mothers of the Black and Potter children. They also continued to research wrackspurts in the hopes of saving Ron. They kept up their Occulemancy practice and some of the girls began studying Legimancy. They also studied Animagery. Harry had already discovered his animagus form and was working on partially changing parts of himself.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

One morning Harry a noticed a posting on the bulletin board in the common room. The Hufflepuff team needed a new seeker, and were holding tryouts. Harry had bought the firebolt in Diagon Alley over the summer. The one that Sirius would have bought him if he'd lived. It made him sad to think about it. Still, he'd always found quiddich relaxing. It helped him unwind.

When he showed up at the pitch, a golden snitch was released and all the hopefuls were told to catch it. Many of them crashed their brooms after a short time. But Harry managed to catch the snitch just milliseconds before a 6th year student, Cedric Diggery. Harry was the new Hufflepuff seeker!

His first match was against Slytherin. Harry easily beat Malfoy to the snitch.

sssssssssssssssssssss

After they had gotten a week into the term, Harry decided that it might be safe to enter the Chamber of Secrets without arousing suspicion. When he went into the girl's bathroom he was surprised to see that the entrance to the Chamber was already open. Harry walked over the gaping hole and hissed:

"_Stairs."_

A winding staircase appeared. Once Harry was down it far enough, Harry hissed:

"_Close." _

When he got to the bottom, Harry opened the inner door to the Chamber of Secrets. As soon as he did so, Harry heard the hissing voices of Ron Weasley talking to his snake in parselspeech.

"_No one can find us here, my pet!"_ hissed Ron. _"It's our own Secret Chamber to use as our headquarters!"_

"_All for us."_ hissed the snake.

"Hem-hem," Harry cleared his throat.

'You!" exclaimed Ron. "How did you get down here, Potter?"

"You left the entrance open, you dope," replied Harry.

"This is my domain! You'd better not come here again!" yelled Ron as he stomped off.

Harry waited for Ron to leave, then, resumed his real purpose. Behind the statue of Salazar Slytherin was a hidden room. Harry knew of it from his previous life. Within lies the library of Slytherin, a repository of parselscript books. Harry open the secret door and went into the room. Within, were dozens of empty shelves. Someone had beaten him to the library!

When he went to leave the Chamber, Harry found that Ron had locked him in. But, being a parseltongue, he was easily able to let himself out.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

On the morning after Halloween, Harry was eating breakfast with his Hufflepuff wives and friends when Hermione suddenly jumped up from the Ravenclaw table and rushed over to him.

"Harry, have you seen this morning's Prophet?" asked Hermione.

"No, what's happened?" replied Harry.

"A police station, in Birmingham, was attacked by a group of wizards dressed as snakes!" said Hermione. "They used the Cruciatus Curse and Killing Curse on all of the police and released the prisoners. They told the prisoners that they were the Sons of the Serpent! Do you think this means that a new Dark Lord is on the move?"

"Sounds like it," said Harry. The question is, is this Regulus Black, Voldemort or someone else?


	20. Chapter 20: Public Exposure

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 20:

"I think there is an excellent chance that Ron is behind these Sons of the Serpent," said Ginny. "Especially after what you overheard in the Chamber."

"I don't think so," said Luna, dreamily.

"Luna's right," said Hermione. "Look at it logically. He hasn't had the opportunity leave Hogwarts."

"Also, we were with him in the Great Hall having dinner at the time that the attack occurred," added Padma.

"I still think we should keep an eye on him and see what he's up to," said Harry.

"Why don't we use the Marauder's Maps?" asked Rose. "With two maps, if we took it in shifts, we could watch where he goes and who he's with at all times."

"That's a great idea, Rose," said Parvati. "Where is he now?"

"I solemnly swear that I up to no good!" said Rose after she'd pulled her Marauder's Map out of her pocket. She tapped the map a few times to extend the range. "He's in the Slytherin dungeons with a bunch of other people. The closest ones are Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson."

"Then, I take it you're willing to take the first shift?" observed Harry.

"I'll draw up a schedule so we can maximize our coverage," said Hermione.

"In the upcoming interval, I suggest we return to our houses so we can get some studying done before curfew," said Padma.

77777777777777777777777

A few days later, there was a story in the Prophet about the disappearance of Lord Goyle.

As it turned out, Harry had made the same choices for O.W.L. options as Padma, Hermione, Susan, and Ernie. They all took Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Rose and Parvati had taken the same classes that Harry had in his previous life, Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. Harry had forewarned Rose about Malfoy and the Hippogriffs, but as it turned out, Ron was the one who had to be rescued from Buckbeak before he got injured.

Over the next few weeks, several more, prominent Lords of the Wizengamont disappeared.

As they kept Ron under surveillance, they didn't see him do anything suspicious except enter the Chamber of Secrets on many occasions. When he did so, it was always in the company of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Many times, Harry wished that he had his father's invisibility cloak.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

When the Winter Hollidays arrived, Harry decided to take his family to Hufflepuff Manor so that they could all be together. While Harry's wives all went to spend time with their families, Harry and Rose brought Yukio Black, Rosa Black and May Potter to Hufflepuff Manor and invited Jane's guardians and their daughter, Gwendolyn, to celebrate with them in the Manor house.

"Wow! What is this place?" asked Yukio.

"Hufflepuff Manor," replied Rose.

"How did you find it?" asked Yukio. "According to Professor Binns, Hufflepuff Manor has been lost since the 14th century."

"My brother found it," replied Rose. "Harry is Lord Hufflepuff."

"Wow! No wonder you got put in Hufflepuff House," said May. "You're their Lord! I'll bet they blindly do anything you demand of them!"

"Actually, I was hoping we could keep this as our secret," said Harry. "I got enough hero worship in my past life. Now, I'm trying to keep a low profile."

"That's why you go prancing around school with two girlfriends," said Roma.

"That's not my fault," pleaded Harry. "They insisted on it."

"How did you manage that?" asked Yukio.

"Their not his girlfriends," said May. "Harry's-"

There was a long pause, as May discovered that she was unable to reveal Harry's secrets.

"Harry's what?" asked Roma.

"Occulo Conscientia!" said Harry as he waved his wand. He then proceeded to fill the black sisters in on his story. By the time he had finished, Edgar and Colleen had arrived with their daughter, Gwendolyn, and the youngest Potter sister, Jane. They were a family Mennonite Witches and Wizards who had taken in Jane for the remaining year before she could attend Hogwarts. Gwendolyn was thirteen like Harry and Rose.

"Harry!" Squealed Jane as she leapt into in to his arms.

"Hey! little sister! How are they treating you?" asked Harry.

"Just great!" said Jane as she hugged her other two sisters. "Aunt Colleen made me a wand and has been teaching me all kinds of household charms!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

On Boxing Day, Tonks came over with a pensive.

"You're not going to believe what I saw on the telly!" said Tonks. "I brought a pensive show I could show you."

After she had put her wand to her head, drawn out the memory, and deposited in the pensive, Harry and Rose leaned over the pensive until they were drawn in.

Tonks had just apparated to her parent's foyer.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" called out Tonks.

"In here, 'Dora," called out Andromeda Tonks.

Tonks walked in to the living room where her parents were watching the telly.

"What's going on?" asked Tonks.

"Some bank robbers are holding a bunch of people hostage," replied Ted Tonks. "Oh! Wait! They're coming out!"

There were three of them. They were dressed in black bodysuits over which they wore green jackets that came down to their thighs. The jackets were open in front, revealing a skull-like snake head on the front of their bodysuits. A belt cinched the jacket at the waist. They also wore green boots. On their heads, they wore green helmets with a snake-like crest on top that made in look like there was a snake resting on each of their heads. One of the them was a woman, the other two were male. They each held a wand in one hand and a broom in the other.

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted one of the robbers as he cast a killing curse at the police. The other two joined in as they mecillessly slaughtered the police who were on the scene. When all of the police were dead, one of the robbers turned towards the camera and said:

"Thus fall, all who oppose the Sons of the Serpent!"

They then, mounted their brooms and flew away.

Once the memory had ended and Harry and Rose had left the pensive, Harry turned to Tonks and said:

"So now, the whole word knows about magic?"

"Not really," said Tonks. "The muggle news people think it must be a trick of some kind. But obviously, it these Sons of the Serpent keep attacking the muggles in public, sooner or later the muggles will start believing their eyes."

"I wanna see!" demanded May.

Tonks gave Harry a questioning look as if she was seeking permission to share what they had learned.

"I think it would be a good idea is everyone saw this," said Harry.

"I'll go get Yukio and Roma," said Rose. "They should see this too."


	21. Chapter 21: Riddle

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 21: Riddle

Over the next few months there were more attack on muggles by the Sons of the Serpents. But none of them were as spectacular as the televised bank robbery.

More members of the Wizengamott disappeared too.

Harry's harem continues searching for a way to crack a fidelius charm, with no success. It was very frustrating for the Potters to know where their mom was, but not to be able to remember where their home was located.

There were Hogsmeade weekends. But since Luna and Ginny were not allowed to attend, Harry would go to Hogsmeade with Susan and Ernie. Rose spend her Hogsmeade trips with the Patils and Hermione.

One morning in April, Hermione came over to the Hufflepuff table with the Daily Prophet in her hand.

"Harry, you've got to see this!" said Hermione, with alarm.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Last night, the Death Eaters who tortured Neville's parents escaped from Azkaban," said Hermione. "Only this time, they were Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and the La Strange brothers."

"I wondered what had happened to Malfoy's dad," said Ginny.

"There's more," continued Hermione. "Shortly after they made it ashore, someone, presumably Snape, murdered Malfoy and the La Stranges!"

"That greasy haired git!" exclaimed Harry. "One a murderer, always a murderer!"

"I don't think Snape did it," mused Luna.

"Why not?" asked Ginny.

"Just a feeling," said Luna, dreamily.

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

On May Day, Ginny was leading Harry through the halls of Hogwarts.

"Where are we going?" asked Harry.

"You'll see," said Ginny as she continued to drag him by the hand.

Eventually, they came to a small janitorial closet. Ginny opened the door, shoved Harry in, went in after him and closed the door, leaving them in darkness.

"Isn't this-?" began Harry.

"The notorious broom closet," finished Ginny, as she put her arms around his neck. "In the previous life I always want to get you alone in here, but never got the chance."

Harry responded by pulling her into a deep kiss. Ginny parted her lips and hungrily entered his mouth with her tongue. As they both hummed with pleasure as their tongues danced with each other, Harry didn't notice Ginny reach down and begin opening her robe to the waist. After she had unhooked her bra in front, She placed his hand on her breast. As he began kneading her breasts, Ginny's moans grew louder and her tongue probed deeper into Harry's mouth.

Suddenly, the door swung open.

"Get you hands off my sister!" said Ron, as he roughly pulled her out of the closet.

Seeing that Ron already had his wand out, Harry drew his own wand.

"Stupefy!" they both yelled simultaneously.

The result was the same as when Harry and Voldemort had cast simultaneous spells in the fourth year of Harry's previous life. The spells met in the middle. Then Harry's spell overpowered Rons and the ball of magic moved back along the beam until it hit Ron. But unlike Voldemort, who was closer to Harry's power level, with Ron the back surge happen faster than the eye could follow.

"Stupid git!" said Ginny as she re-hooked her bra and closed her robe. "Serves him right for barging in on us! Come on, let's go see what Luna is up to."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Dear Harry,

There is a new Member of Parliament who is making a big stink about the Sons of the Serpent and you won't believe his name: Thomas Riddle! He was elected in a special election after his predecessor died in a gas explosion. I think we should definitely look into this when you get off school next week.

Love,

Tonks

MMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The train ride back to London at the end of term was fairly uneventful. Harry and Rose were sharing a car with their Sister, May as well as Yukio and Roma Black. Harry was determined not to let Yukio out of his sight, in the hopes that he might be able to follow them back to where his mom was hidden.

When they got to the station, Remus Lupin, Peter Petegrew and Petunia Petegrew were waiting for Harry.

"Harry, Rose, I think this has gone on long enough," said Remus. "You need to come home with either me or Peter-"

"Later!" growled Harry and he walked past them and followed Yukio and Roma.

Waiting on the platform for them was their mother, Mariko Black.

"May! You're okay!" exclaimed Mariko.

"No thanks to you!" growled Rose.

"Try to understand," pleaded Mariko. "If had not co-operated, he would have sold my girls into sex slavery, like he did your sisters. Even now, he's holding Jamie hostage.

"Then, take us back with you!" demanded Harry. "We can deal with him!"

"I'm sorry," said Mariko. "I can't risk my daughters."

"Petrificus Totalis!" screamed May Potter as she attempted to put Mariko in a full body bind.

But it was too late. Mariko had apparated the Blacks away.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Harry as he collapsed on the ground where the blacks had been.

Rose and May wrapped their arms around him and burst into tears. Seeing this, Harry's Harem all enveloped the Potters in a group hug and tried to comfort them. Once Harry had recovered enough to think of it, he activated is ring to portkey them back to Hufflepuff Manor.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

A week after they returned from school, was the wedding of Harry, Parvati, and Rose. Although child marriages had died out a generation after the Patils had first arrived in England, some research allowed them to figure on how to perform a traditional English Hindu Wizarding child marriage. Parvati's parents had specifically chosen the child form of the ceremony because they didn't want their daughter to feel pressured to consummate her marriages until she was old enough to start having children. Rose married Parvati first and Harry married her next. The wedding rings were specially enchanted so that they could portkey to each other when there was a need to.

TMR

A couple of days after the wedding, Tonks and Harry decided to pay a visit to Thomas Riddle M.P.

(I still think this is a bad idea) thought Rose.

(Relax, even if we're right about him, He's not likely to do anything in broad daylight at his office,) thought Harry. (Besides, If it does go wrong, you can tell the others and portkey them to the rescue.)

"Is Rose think-speaking to you?" asked Tonks.

The two of them were currently in the waiting room, waiting for their chance to speak to this Thomas Riddle.

"Yeah, she's still trying to talk me out of it," said Harry.

"Mr. Riddle will see you now," said the secretary as she ushered them into the office.

When they went into the office, they saw him. Thomas Riddle was middle aged man who looked like an older version of the 16-year-old Tom Marvolo Riddle that Harry had met in the Chamber of Secrets in his previous life.

"What can I do for you?" asked Riddle. "I'm always happy to talk to my constituents."

"Well, we happened to notice that you had taken on the attacks by the Sons of the Serpent as your own personal issue," said Tonks.

"Quite right!" said Riddle. "I thinks there's more to them than meets the eye."

"What do you mean?" asked Tonks.

"Let's just say that I have certain suspicions about them," replied Riddle. "If my suspicions pan out, they're just the tip of the iceberg and there's a whole underground movement that can do what they can do."

"So you think they really did kill people with magic wands and fly away on brooms?" asked Tonks.

"It certainly looks that way doesn't it," replied Riddle.

"And what do you intend to do about them?" asked Tonks.

"Hunt down all who are like them and put a stop to their freakishness!" ranted Riddle.

"_Do you really think you can pull that off?_" hissed Harry.

"Witches!" screamed Riddle as he reached into his desk, pulled out and broke it, filling the room with sickly green vapors.

"Demissio Caliginosus!" shouted Harry as he tried to make the fog sink to the floor.

Nothing happened.

"Stupify!" shouted Tonks as she aimed a stunner at where Riddle had been.

Nothing happened.

"You powers won't work anymore, Witches!" shouted Riddle. "I have taken them away! Soon security will be here to lock you away for good!"

In desperation, Harry and Tonks activated their rings and portkeyed back to Hufflepuff Manor.

"Oh Harry! When I couldn't hear you anymore I became so worried!" exclaimed Rose. "What happened?"

"He used some kind of potion that took away our powers!" said Harry.

"Well, he can't be a wizard if he used that potion," observed Tonks. "I can't imagine any wizard deliberately taking his own powers away just to get us. Do you think he might be a relative of you-know-who?"

"He certainly looks like he is," replied Harry. "How long do you think our powers are gone for?"

"About a week," replied Luna.

"How do you know that?" asked Hermione.

"I just do," said Luna.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Luna's prediction turned out to be true. The potion wore off in a week.

The muggle news reported Harry and Tonk's visit as an attack by the Son's of the Serpent. Even worse, Security cameras had gotten their pictures and now they were being plastered all over the telly as wanted suspects. When Tonks returned to work She had to provide pensive memories of the event and be interviewed under veritaserum. But she was able to clear her and Harry of any wrongdoing in the eyes of the Ministry.

By now, Harry had perfected his animagus transformation and the girls had all learned what their animagus forms would be. Rose had also discovered that she had at least some metamorphmagis abilities. It was too early to tell whether she would turn out to be as good at it as Tonks.

This summer was also when the girls had gotten good enough at legimancy that Harry, Luna and Tonks could teach them the spell that allows you to instantly know the contents of a book just by touching it. Hermione and Padma were especially pleased to gain this ability. Now that they could all do it, they traveled to Ravenclaw Tower, a 70 story tower filled with books. They divided the library up and spent the rest of the summer searching for a way to crack the fidelius charm and a way to remove wrackspurts.

Near the end of summer was the Quiddich World Cup. Rose wanted to go so they all went. Just as last time, Victor Krum was the Bulgarian Seeker. Unlike last time, the former Death Eaters did not cause a disturbance. At this point, many of them had disappeared.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As expected, Jane Potter, the youngest of the Potter children, got her Hogwarts letter and they took her shopping at Diagon Alley for her school supplies.

Shopping went with out incident. But when they got back to the Leaky Cauldron there was a big hubbub going on.

"What's going on?" Harry asked Tom, the Innkeeper.

"Those Sons of the Serpent showed up on the street outside," said Tom. "They killed a whole bunch of muggles then flew away."

"How long ago did they leave?" asked Harry.

"Just a few minutes ago," replied Tom. "The Aurors think they apparated after they had flown out of sight."

Author's Note: I have no clue what a traditional English Hindu Wizarding child marriage is like, so I was deliberately vague about the details of it.

Also, I'm changing something from cannon. When two wizards cast the same spell within 7 milliseconds of each other, the two spells will meet in the middle and the stronger wizard will overwhelm the weaker. Unlike when brother wands meet, this can not be used to call up long dead spirits as happened in the GofF.


	22. Chapter 22: 4th Year

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 22: 4th Year.

September 1st came and it was time to take the Hogwarts Express to school. Harry, Rose and their younger sisters, May and Jane all boarded the train and began seaching for a free compartment. Rose, soon spotted the Patils and greeted Parvati with a kiss and Padma with a hug as she settled into their compartment. As the Potters continued down the hall, May found Roma and the rest of the Slytherin 2nd years sharing a cabin and joined them. When Harry spotted Hermione alone in a cabin, he led Jane into it.

"Harry!" squealed Hermione as she pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

As soon as she relaxed her grip, Harry gave her a kiss.

So, Jane, Are you looking forward to school?" asked Hermione.

"Very much," replied Jane. "I'm going to be the most powerful which ever to grace Hogwarts and make sure that no one else ever has to suffer as I have!"

Hermione glanced over at Harry. She could see in his face that he knew what house his sister was destined for.

"So, is that a cat?" asked Hermione as she gestured to the carrier.

"Her name is Sheba," explained Jane. "She's a black, kneezle mix."

"What a coincidence," said Hermione. "Crookshanks is part Kneezle too."

"My other sisters have a Toad and a Cat," said Jane. "I can't believe Rose actually wanted a toad!"

Just then, the door opened and Susan and Ernie came in.

"I don't believe you've met her," said Harry. "This is my youngest sister, Jane. Jane, these are my best non-spousal friends, Susan Bones and Ernie McMillian. They're betrothed.

"Wow! Already? Aren't you two a little young to be thinking about marriage?" asked Jane.

"It's a very long betrothal," explained Susan. "We won't be getting married until after graduation.

"Harry, did you see that story in the Prophet about that disturbance and the Quiddich World Cup?" asked Hermione.

"I was there, I didn't see any disturbance," said Harry.

"That's because they never made it in," said Hermione. "Thomas Riddle showed up with a TV crew and tried to get in and get film of witches doing magic."

"This guy is becoming a real nuisance!" exclaimed Harry.

On the way to Hogwarts Jane got to know Harry's friends well. Soon they were at the station. As they unloaded, Rose spotted Yukio. Jamie and Yukio greeted each other warmly as Hagrid called for the 1st years to join him.

When it came time for the sorting ceremony Jane Potter was sorted into: "SLYTHERIN!"

Harry watched her join Yukio, Roma and May at the Slytherin table. It made him sad to realize how much their traumatic experiences had darkened both their families.

After the sorting, Professor Slughorn stood up and announced: "It gives me great sadness to announce that there will be no quiddich season this year. But it gives me great pleasure to announce that instead, Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri-wizard Tournament for the first time in more than a century. First, may I introduce Madame Maxine and her students of Beuxbattons Accademy!"

In walked a ten-foot-tall witch and a group of students wearing sky blue robes.

"The Beuxbatton students will be eating their meals at the Ravenclaw table this year. Next, let me introduce Headmaster Karkaroff and his students from Durmstrang!"

Into the hall came a suspicious looking man in black followed by a group of students, also in black, one of whom was Victor Krum!

"The Durstrang Students will be sharing their meals with the Slytherin table," said Slughorn. He then went on to explain the Tri-wizard tournament and how the Goblet of Fire worked.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

As they settled into their new year, they began classes. Luna had taken Divination and Muggle Studies as her O.W.L. options while, Ginny had taken Care and Runes.

This was Hermione's year to be the designated girlfriend and she had suddenly become a lot more affectionate.

After dinner, Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand to the Astronomy Tower. Once they'd gotten to the top, Hermione pounced on him and knocked him over as she gave him a hotter, more passionate kiss than she ever had in the previous life.

"Wow! Where did you learn how to do that?" asked Harry when they had paused to catch their breath.

"Padma and I have been practicing," panted Hermione.

Harry felt himself stiffen at the thought of Hermione and Padma kissing. Hermione, who was lying on top of him felt him stiffen too as she pulled him into another kiss. She wiggled against him as his hands wandered down to her bum. Her breathing had become quite rapid when they heard the voices of the approaching 5th year Astronomy class. And Hermione was quick as lightning as she leapt off of Harry and straightened her robes.

RRRRRRRRRRRR

The next morning, Harry was surprised to see Pansy Parkinson come into the Great Hall with Ron Weasley on one arm and Draco Malfoy on the other.

"I thought Pansy was Draco's girl?" said Harry.

"Looks like he and Ron are sharing now," replied Ginny. "I wondered what they were up to all summer."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Well, they went to Diagon Alley together and when they got back, Ron was all sore, down there," explained Ginny. "He even had trouble sitting for awhile. And his Slytherin friends spent a lot of time at the house. They were there every time I came by. I think most of their parents have disappeared like yours have."

"No I don't think so," said Luna, dreamily. "Pansy's in love with Ronald, but doesn't care about Malfoy. I think she's just hanging on him to please Ronald."

Well isn't this a curious turn of events," observed Susan.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNN

The next week, Ron came into breakfast with a girl on each arm. On his right, Pansy Parkinson gazed at him with adoration. On his left, was an equaling enraptured Millicent Bullstrode. Ron made a point of stopping by Harry's seat at the Hufflepuff table.

"See Potter, you're no the only one who can manage two girls at once," sneered Ron.

"Isn't she a lesbian?" asked Luna as she pointed at Millicent.

"Not any more," replied Millicent as she pulled Ron into a French kiss.

"See you around, Potter," sneered Ron as they sauntered off to their table.

"Well, that was weird," said Susan.

"He probably feels the need to compete with you by pretending to have two girlfriends," suggested Ernie.

"No, they're really in love with him," replied Luna.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Have you noticed how much better Ron's gotten at magick over the past week?" asked Hermione.

"I have observed an increase in his power, but had not pinpointed the exact date that it began," said Padma.

"Well I think that it started when he acquired a second girlfriend," said Hermione. "I wonder if Harry is experiencing something similar? Uh-oh!"

"What?" asked Padma.

"Ron just came in with three girls," said Hermione. "And one of them is May Potter!"

"Uh-oh indeed," said Padma, as she turned to watch.

Harry had stood up. Ginny and Luna were trying to hold him back.

"Get your hands off of my sister!" yelled Harry.

"Why should I?" yelled Ron. "If you can cat around with my sister, what can't I with yours?"

"I'm warning you. Stay away from my sister!" growled Harry.

"Make me!" yelled Ron as he drew his wand.

Harry drew his and prepared to hex Ron.

"That will be enough of that!" yelled Professor Sprout as she strode up to the two boys. "If you too want to have a wizards duel, take it out side!"

"Fine with me!" growled Ron. "How about the quiddich pitch in one hour?"

"I'll be there," growled Harry.

"Now you've done it," mused Susan as Ron and his entourage sauntered over to the Slytherin table.

"He's got a point," said Ginny. "Why is it okay for you to see his sister, but not for him to see your sister?"

"That's different," said Harry. "We're Soul Bonded."

"But he doesn't know that," said Ginny. "All he knows is that his sister is going with you. How can he know that we're already married?"

"I still don't want him pawing on my sister," said Harry.

After breakfast, the whole school skipped out on their first classes so that could watch Harry duel the Boy-who-lived. Before they began, Professor Sprout may with them in the center of the pitch to go over the rules.

"All right, you will each walk ten paces away and turn to face your opponents. You will salute each other, then, when I give the count of three, you will begin, Stunners and Shields only."

The two boys walked ten paces away from each other, turned and saluted.

"One, two," said Professor Sprout.

"Stupify!" the boys both yelled simultaneously.

Just as last time, their spells met in the middle. They formed a ball of energy that met in the middle and slowly drifted back to Harry until it hit him. Harry lay stunned on the ground and the students erupted into cheers at the boy-who-lived's triumph.

Harry's wives and friends rushed onto the field to revive him.

"Enervate!" said Hermione.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Parvati.

"I'm fine, only my pride is wounded," said Harry.

"How did he do that?" asked Ginny.

"He should not have been able too," said Padma. "There is something familiar about all this."

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"I do not know," replied Padma. "I would say, this warrants further study."

"To the Library!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Don't we all have class now?" asked Susan.

"Whoops!" said Rose.

That evening, Harry and Hermione were sitting on a couch in the Room of Requirement. They had configured it into a nice place for a date, with a couch and a roaring fire in a fireplace. Harry had his arm around her and held her hand as they talked.

"So are you going to put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" asked Hermione.

"No!" said Harry. "Thank goodness we don't have Barty Crouch Jr. to submit me this time."

"I wonder where he is?" mused Hermione. "He wasn't in the group that escaped Azkaban. Perhaps we should look into it."

"Perhaps we should do research of another sort?" said Harry as he caressed her cheek.

Hermione smiled and leaned forward until Harry kissed her. Hermione parted her lips to allow his tongue to enter her. She hummed with pleasure as their tongues danced with each other. Harry's hand drifted down to cup her breast as he began kissing her neck. Hermione's moans told him that she was enjoying this. She opened her robe to the waist and unhooked her bra so that he could have easier access to her breasts. As her flesh was barred, Harry kissed his way down to her nipple. He flickered his tongue across it then took it into his mouth and sucked on it as Hermione's moans grew louder. Hermione began pulling on the hem of her robe until she'd pulled it high enough that she could stick her hand in her knickers and pleasure herself. Her excitement continued to build until she screamed with orgasmic release. Harry released her breast and looked down at her south hand.

"Oh, you want something down there?" said Harry as he knelt between her feet.

Starting at her ankles, he slowly ran his hands up the outsides of her legs, pulling up her robe as he went. She lifted her hips so that he could pull her knickers down slowly to her ankles. Then he started kissing his way up the inside of her leg until he came to her treasure nest. 

"Oh! Yes! Yes!" moaned Hermione as Harry began kissing her and licking her down there.

He kept it up until her heard her scream with orgasmic release.

"Oh that was wonderful!" said Hermione as she straightened her clothes. Harry had climbed back onto the couch and was resting.

Once she was dressed, Hermione was dressed, she knelt at his feet and said:

"And now it's time for me to return the favor."

She pulled the hem of his robe and began fumbling with his trousers until Harry helped her free his erect manhood. Wrapping her hand around it, she took the tip in her mouth and began bobbing up and down until she felt his warm juice hit the back of her throat as he groaned with release.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rose, Parvati and Neville were studying in the Gryfindor Common room when the girls felt Harry fondling Hermione's breasts. The excused them selves and went up to the 4th Year girls room. The climbed into Rose's bed, closed the curtains and began shedding their clothes as they started kissing and caressing each other. When Harry went down on Hermione, they assumed the 69 position and licked each other to completion.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Luna and Ginny were in the Hufflepuff Common Room writing their potions essays when they felt the others' passion.

"This feels like a good time for a bath!" said Luna.

"My thoughts exactly!" panted Ginny.

They left their books in the common room and ran into the girl's bathroom. As soon as they'd walked in the door, they began shedding their clothes. Ginny turned the faucet and created large bubbles to conceal what they were about to do the in this swimming pool sized bathtub. They hopped in and Luna wrapped her arms around Ginny, with one hand caressing her nether regions. When Hermione and Harry switched places, so did Luna and Ginny.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Tonks was having dinner with Remus Lupin ina muggle restaurant when she felt the others become aroused. She had forgotten how attracted to him she had been and then others were not helping her to restraint her self. She tried crossing her legs, but it didn't help. Finally, she couldn't stand it any more! She excused herself and went to the bathroom to scratch her itch.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Padma felt it as all the others did. She took advantage of the time to study her Tantra Grimuoire.


	23. Chapter 23: Ball

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 23: Ball

When Harry got back to the Hufflepuff common room, Ginny and Luna were studying and pretending not to notice him.

"I'm sorry, is something bothering you two?" asked Harry.

"Not at all," said Luna.

How was you date?" asked Ginny.

"Well you two seemed to enjoy it," said Harry, blushing.

Yes, bundling will be a lot more enjoyable, now that we've passed that particular milestone," said Luna.

"Why don't you go study with Susan and Ernie?" suggested Ginny.

That night, there was much giggling coming from behind the screen when Ginny and Susan were changing for bed. Luna, meanwhile, was being a lot less casual about undressing in front of the boys. She was undressing a lot more slowly than usual, and kept looking Harry in the eye as she did so. She bent over, and grabbed the hem of her robe and slowly pulled it up as she looked up at Harry. As she continued to lift, she revealed the lacy knickers she was wearing and then the matching lace bra. When she'd pulled the robe all the way up, she stood there holding her robe over her head, then, slowly pulled one arm out robe and slowly lowered the other arm until the robe slid off of it onto the floor. She reached behind her to unhook her bra, the pulled it off one shoulder, then the other. She kept her eyes on his as he stared at her now uncovered breasts. Then Luna draped her bra around Harry's neck. She started to pull down her knickers, stopping when she had revealed just the barest hint of rust colored pubic hair, then finish sliding them down as Harry's breathing got deeper. She climbed into the bed and patted the bed next to her but didn't bother to cover herself.

Harry climbed into the bed, pulled the covers over them and snuggled up to her. Luna turned her back to him and backed into him so he could spoon her. About that time, Ginny came from behind the screen wearing a very short nightgown. She climbed into the bed with them and snuggled up behind Harry to spoon him.

Once all the Hufflepuffs were in bed, the lights dimmed slightly. Harry became aware that Ginny's hand was sliding down his tummy. He felt himself begin to stiffen as Ginny pulled up the waistband of him pajamas and inserted her hand. She wrapped her hand around his organ as it became erect.

While this was going on, Luna had pulled his hand up and placed it on her breast, with her stiffening nipple between his fingers. As he stroked her, she pushed her rear against him, caused him to become even more excited.

Ginny began pulling on him, trying to coax him onto his back. When he compiled, she crawled under the covers and began pleasuring him with her mouth. Luna had turned around and had covered his mouth with her own. He kissed Luna and was kissed by Ginny, Harry felt his excitement build and build until he nearly lost control. Harry pulled himself away from Ginny's mouth and buried his face between her legs so he could return the favor.

When Ginny started moaning, Luna crawled under the covers and began kissing her to stifle the sounds. When Harry felt Ginny's shudder of release, he turned to Luna and gave her the same treatment.

When it was over, the girls crawled up and each rested their heads in the hollow of Harry's shoulder. Harry glanced up and realized that there were eight pairs of eyes staring at them in the dim light of the lamps. Harry blushed and closed his eyes.

"I think they're done," whispered Susan.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

"May can I speak with you a second?" Rose Potter asked her younger sister.

"Sure sis. What's going on?" asked May Potter.

"I was wondering what exactly is going on between you and Ron Weasley?" asked Rose.

"Isn't it wonderful!" gushed May. "Of all the girls in Slytherin, he picked me to be the Tertiary Consort to the boy-who-lived!"

"Uh, what does that mean, exactly?" inquired Rose.

"Oh! I shouldn't speak of these things to outsiders!" said May, covering her mouth.

"Did Ron threaten you if you did?" said Rose with a scowl.

"No!" exclaimed May. "He would never do anything like that! He loves me!"

"Then, what's all this about outsiders?" demanded Rose.

"Then are certain things about Slytherin house that we do not discuss with the members of other houses," replied May. "I'm sure it's the same with Gryfindor."

"No. It's not," said Rose, through gritted teeth.

"Pity," said May in a condescending tone as she walked away.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I've called you all together because I've made a breakthrough," said Hermione.

"You've found away to crack the fidelius charm?" asked Harry.

"No, but I have found away to remove the wrackspurt from Ron," said Hermione.

"What's involved?" asked Ginny.

"We have to make a potion that we will paint on to Ron in a very specific design," began Hermione. "Then we have to let a cognivore attack him."

"A what?" asked Padma.

"One of those brain things in the department of Mysteries," explained Luna.

"What's the down side of this?" asked Harry.

"All of his memories will be erased, back to the moment of infection," said Hermione.

"You mean he won't remember his descent into darkness or anything he's done in this world?" asked Harry.

Hermione nodded.

"I don't have a problem with that," said Ginny

"How long will all this take?" asked Parvati.

"The potion will take a year to brew and one of the ingredients gives me pause," replied Hermione.

"What is it?" demanded Harry.

"Since Ron sacrificed Luna to get here, in order to make this potion, I'll need Luna's blood."

"I don't mind donating some of my blood," said Luna. "How much do you need?"

"All of it," replied Hermione.

"NO!" shouted Harry.

"Harry, it's not as bad as it sounds," pleaded Hermione. "I found a spell that will allow me to take all of the blood at once and we can give her a blood replenishing potion immediately afterwards."

"I'll do it," said Luna.

"Luna, No!" yelled Harry.

"Harry, it was my blood that brought him here. It seems only fair that my blood sends it away," said Luna.

"It will be difficult to keep a potion brewing for a whole year," observed Padma. "How do you intend to accomplish that?"

"Isn't there a potions lab at Hufflepuff manor?" asked Rose. "We could get Gwendolyn to handle to day to day tending and Hermione could come back and check on it once in a while."

"Of course, you're brilliant, Rose!" exclaimed Hermione.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The next weekend, Harry took Hermione and Luna to Hufflepuff Manor. Hermione gathered her ingredients and began brewing the potion. When she got to the critical stage, Luna lay down on a table next to a basin to catch her blood.

"Bifidus Caedes!" shouted Hermione as Luna's blood appeared next to her in the shape of her heart and circulatory system. It stayed there suspended in the air for an instant before it fell into the basin in a puddle.

Harry pried open Luna's mouth and poured a blood-replenishing potion down her throat, which instantly revived her.

Hermione was slowing adding Luna's blood to the cauldron, stirring it a quarter turn after adding each ounce.

Once she'd gotten the potion to a simmer, Hermione gave Gwendolyn instructions to stir it a quarter turn each day and they departed.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Monday morning, Ron's entourage included yet another girl, Daphane Greengrass. This continued, as each week Ron was in the company of one more girl than he had the week before.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Just like last time," mused Harry. "Krum, Delacour, and Diggory. I was so relieved when my name didn't float out of the Goblet!"

That reminds me," said Hermione as she pulled her robe over her head. "I did some research and found out why Barty Crouch Jr. wasn't amongst those Death Eaters who escaped last year, you know, the ones who tortured Neville's parents? As it turns out, in this world he was not involved with that particular crime. As near as I can tell he wasn't involved in any crimes. He was a minor civil servant, whose career in the Ministry was going no where."

"Was?" asked Harry as he continued to watch her undress.

"He disappeared the summer before last," said Hermione as she knelt as his feet and took him in her hand.

As her head bobbed up and down Harry gritted his teeth, trying to concentrate and asked: "Hermione, would you go to the Winter Ball with me?"

"Uh-huh" hummed Hermione affirmatively.

"What's bothering you?" asked Rose.

"I uh, was um wondering if you, if you want, that is, wouldyougotothewinterballwithme?" stammered Neville.

"What?" asked Rose. "Oh. Ooooh! I'm sorry Neville. I was planning to go with Parvati. We are married, you know."

"Of course," said Neville, crestfallen.

"I'm really sorry," said Rose. "You're my best friend. But Parvati's my wife."

"It's okay," moaned Neville. "I understand. Maybe I'll just asked Myrtle."

"Hey! If you can't get anybody else, you might consider asking Ginny or Luna to go with you as friends," offered Rose. "They can't go unless somebody asks them, and since they're already married and Slughorn won't let people bring more than one date to the ball."

"Sure. I'll think about it," said Neville.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Hurry up Luna! We'll be late!" growled Harry.

"Coming!" said a still nearly naked Luna who kept pulling out robes, holding them up to herself, and throwing them back into her trunk.

"All done," said Susan as she stepped out from behind the screen. She had a black low-cut robe with gold trim. Her hair was braided with gold and secured in a bun.

"Wow!" said Ernie as her took her by the hand and led her out.

"Susan and Ernie have already left!" growled Harry. "Just pick one, or if you can't decide wear them both!"

"What a great idea!" said Luna as she wrapped on an iridescent purple sari, she then, put a see-through sheer blue burka on over it.

When Harry and Luna got to Ravenclaw Tower, Hermione and Padma were waiting for them. Padma wore a blue sari that matched the color of Luna's burka. Hermione wore a light blue dress robe with copper trim. Her hair was up in a bun similar to McGonagal's.

"Wow!" said Harry as he gazed at his Ravenclaw wives.

"Shall we go?" asked Padma, taking Luna by the hand.

When they got to the Great Hall, the others had reserved a cluster of tables together. Now that the stragglers had arrived, the re arranged themselves so that Harry and Hermione could share a table with Padma, Luna, Susan and Ernie. Rose, Parvati, Neville, Ginny, Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown shared the table next to them.

By now, Ron Weasley had 14 girlfriends that followed him around. They were each escorted here by one of the Slytherin Boys that were friends of Ron. There was a commotion at the door and they all turned to watch Ron make his entrance.

"I don't believe it!" exclaimed Hermione. "Fleur never gave him the time of day before, much less, gazed in adoration at him before!"

"It is as I have told you," said Padma. "There is something unnatural about him."

"Fleur certainly seems to be in love with him now," observed Luna.

"Have you noticed that he has started to do charms with out speaking?" asked Susan.

"I had observed this," said Padma. "I believe that he is growing more and more powerful with each passing day.

"And that's how he was able to overpower you, Harry?" asked Ernie. "I wondered about that. I didn't this it was possible for two spells to meet in the middle like that."

"I came across something in an old Arithmancy book that explained it," said Hermione. "Apparently is two wizards cast the exact same spell within 7 milliseconds of each other, the spells create and energy surge that feedbacks on the weaker wizard."

"So Ron Weasley is more powerful than Harry?" asked Susan.

"But when we dueled last year I was clearly more powerful," said Harry. "How could he have become so powerful, so fast?"

"Therein, lies a mystery," replied Padma.

"Isn't it wonderful to see Fleur so deeply in love?" asked Luna.

"But she shouldn't be in love with Ron at all!" growled Hermione.

"Look, the champions as going to start the first dance," said Harry.

Fleur dragged Ron out on the floor as Cedric Diggory escorted Cho Chang and Victor Krum escorted Daphane Greengrass out to start the dance. Once the three couples had begun to waltz, other couples began trickling onto the floor.

"Harry you are going to dance with me," commanded Hermione, as she drug Harry onto the dance floor.

"Yes dear," said Harry.

"I should have done that last time," mused Padma.

"I don't mind dancing with you," said Luna in her dreamiest voice.

When they got onto the floor, Luna put her hand on Padma's waist and grabbed her other hand to lead her.

"You are actually quite a good dancer," observed Padma. "I was surprised when you asked me to the dance. I haven't really gotten to know you very well."

"Well we are sharing spouses you know," observed Luna.

"And perhaps more," said Padma. "I have decided to do some research in a couple of years to expand the frontiers of group sexual practices."

"Well I would be glad to help you with that," said Luna as she pulled Padma into a kiss at the end of the song.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As Harry and Hermione danced, Harry realized that he would need to stop putting off an uncomfortable subject.

"Hermione, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about," said Harry. "I know that you my designated girlfriend this year but-"

"-But you'd like to dance some with your other wives," finished Hermione as Harry nodded. "Personally, I think this whole pretending to be normal thing is silly. But if you really want to keep up appearances, just dance every other song with me and spend some time with your other wives."

"Thanks Hermione! You're the best!" said Harry as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

The next song was more upbeat, and as the kid gyrated to the music, Harry walked over to Parvati and yelled: "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure," Parvati yelled back.

Seizing his opportunity, Neville drug Rose out onto the floor also. And so, the night went on until Harry and Rose had each gotten to dance with all of their wives. At one point, Harry and Hermione were sharing a slow dance, when one of the Beuxbaton's girls tapped her on the shoulder and asked" "May I cut in?"

"Sure," said Hermione as she gave way to the stranger.

As soon as Hermione had stepped away, the strange girl was in Harry's arms rubber here body against his.

"Excuse me, I don't believe we've been introduced?" said Harry.

"Wotcher Harry!" said the girl as she pulled him into a kiss and stuck her tongue down his throat.

Harry's eyes went wide in shock, and he found himself gazing into her eyes and she kissed him. As he gazed into her eyes, they changed from blue to and electric violet shade. Then, she winked at him. As soon as she let him come up for air, Harry said: "You scared the kneezle out of me!"

"Do you think Rose will be fooled too?" she asked.

"Probably," said Hermione. "I mean, I had just come over to give you a piece of my mind until I realized who you were. Have fun, you two."

Author's Note

I'm surprised that no one has made a guess as to what their animagus forms are in this fic. Harry's is an animal that keeps multiple females. I'm still trying to decide whether Luna's will be Penguin or Kangaroo.


	24. Chapter 24: clues to the Dark Lord Ron’s

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 24: clues to the Dark Lord Ron's plan.

"We need to talk," commanded Tonks as she put her arm around May Potter and led her away from the family Christmas celebration.

"What's wrong?" asked May

"We need to hash things out, Slytherin to Slytherin," replied Tonks. "Tell me how you and Ron Weasley got together."

"Well, as you know, Harry had rescued me only a short time before school started," began May. "And the first thing we did in Slytherin house was Slave Week, which wasn't much better than Cambodia. Then, I figured that I might as well use the skills I had acquired during my captivity, so I started turning tricks in exchange for help on my homework. This worked pretty good for me and I was getting good grades. This year, Ron offered to help me with Defense. I thought, who would know more about Defense than the boy-who-lived. So I agreed to do him in exchange for his help. I never dreamed he would be such a good lover! After him, everyone else seems second rate!"

"And are you still turning tricks?" asked Tonks.

"Only when Ron wants me to," replied May. "I would do anything for him!"

"So he's like your pimp?" suggested Tonks.

"I guess so," said May. "'cept now I do it out of love instead of for profit."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

On boxing day, Hermione flooed over with the Daily Prophet.

"Harry, you won't believe this!" said Hermione. "Fudge has gotten the Wizegamott to change it's rules so that they don't need a quorum any more. Apparently, so many members have gone missing that they were having trouble getting a quorum. This is bad! This is very bad!"

"I know it's bad that so many powerful people have disappeared and we're trying to crack the fidelius charm so that we can go after Regulus Black and rescue our mum, " said Harry. "But what's so bad about Fudge trying to keep things running?"

"Don't you see?" said Hermione. "Now Fudge has the power to rule by decree!"

"That is bad," said Harry. "Who knows what kind of stupid laws he will pass! Hey, what's that story about the Sons of the Serpent?"

"Oh, that," said Hermione. "It says that after all those police stations and post offices they've been hitting over the past few months, they finally committed a mass muggle killing."

"Where?" asked Harry.

"In Manchester," said Hermione. "They showed up at a production of _MacBeth _disguised as the three witches. Then, they transformed into their snake costumes before killing a couple of dozen muggles and escaping."

"I wonder why they keep attacking muggles instead of the Ministry?" asked Harry.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

At the Second Task of the Tri-wizard tournament, there was a great hue and cry when Fleur came to the surface without Ron. By now, All the girls in Slytherin were in Ron's Harem, not just the one's who were close to his own age. They raised such a clamor that Ernie, Susan and Luna dove into the water to rescue him, transforming themselves into a Dolphin, Salmon and Penguin respectively. They swam down to the bottom of the lake to search for the boy-who-lived. With his SONAR, Ernie was the first to spot Ron and the three of them pushed him to the surface. Once his head had broken the surface, Dumbledore levitated him to shore and summoned the water from his lungs. Once Madame Pomfrey had begun to tend Ron's recovery, the crowd turned to the three Animagi, who had, by now resumed their human forms and emerged from the water. No one said a word as the silence grew. Then Professor Sprout stepped forward and said:

"You've become Animagi! Well done! 50 points to Hufflepuff! Of course you realize that you'll have to be registered now?"

"Yes, Professor Sprout," chorused the three.

"Thank you for saving my brother! Thank you! Thank you!" gushed Ginny as she gave them each a hug. The led to them being mobbed by Ron's grateful girlfriends, who each wanted to show their gratitude by giving them a hug.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

"May I speak with you a moment?" Padma asked Yukio Black.

"Sure," replied Yukio.

"I was wondering if you might tell of your first time with Ron Weasley?" asked Padma. "I have been conducting a survey of his girlfriends."

"Well it was kind of a surprise, at the time," began Yukio. "I was taking a shower at the time when Ron and a group of the Slytherin boys came in. Crabbe and Goyle grabbed my arms and tried to force me down to the floor. I don't know why I did it, but I fought like a madwoman. Malfoy and Nott had to hold my legs in order to get me in position on the floor. I don't know why I was so terrified then. It seems so silly now. Ron made love to me and as soon as he was finished I could feel my whole outlook change. I knew then that I was utterly, hopelessly in love with Ron! And when he asked me to shag his friends, I happily complied. I would do anything for him!"

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Parvati, I need you to be my eyes," said Padma.

"What for?" asked Parvati.

"I have heard a rumor that Ron Weasley has some sort of tattoo on his gentials," said Padma. "I have certain suspicions about it and I need to look them up while looking at him. If you could view him after swimming in the lake, I could look things up in the family Tantra Grimoire without arousing suspicion."

And so, on May Day, Parvati, Rose and Neville went for a swim. They shed their clothes and put them on a blanket. Rose and Neville got into the water while Parvati lay out to work on her tan. When she saw Ron getting out of the water she sat up to get a better look at him. Ron noticed her staring and walked over to her.

"Do you like it?" asked Ron.

Parvati gazed at his tattoo. It was in the form of a dragon. The wings were on his pubic mound, the body was on his scrotum and the head and neck were on his penis. She found the sight both scary and erotic.

"My girls really like it," said Ron as he wagged it at her. "Many of them like to watch as the colors plunge in and out of them. Would you like to touch it?"

(PARVATI UNDER NO CIRCUMSTACES ARE YOU TO TOUCH HIM!) thought Padma. (Get back here as soon as possible! Bring Rose too! We need to have a family meeting!)

"No thank you," said Parvati, as she began to gather up her clothes.

"Oh, but I insist," replied Ron.

By now a group of Slytherin boys had gathered around her. They were starting to make her nervous. Suddenly, Parvati had a flash of intuition that caused her to transform into a mongoose. This was just in the nick of time,as this caused the Imperius Curse, that Ron had silently and wandlessly cast as her, to miss. She ran between his legs and to the shoreline before transforming back into her human form.

"Rose, we need to go now!" called Parvati.

As Rose and Neville started wading ashore, Draco grabbed Ron's arm and said:

"Let her go. There are too many witnesses. We can always get her later."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Once they were all assembled in the Room of Requirement, Padma stood addressed the Harem of Harry and Rose.

"I have ascertained what Ron Weasley has done and it is magic of the Darkest kind."

Author's notes

My last note may have given the mistaken impression that only Harry and Luna have been studying Animagery. In fact, the following characters have been studying Animagery for years using the Marauder's technique:

Harry

Rose

Hermione

Padma

Parvati

Neville

Ginny

Luna

Tonks

Susan

Ernie

I was quite surprised that so many people guessed that Harry's Animagis form would be a lion. But when you think about it, that would not be a very useful form. A wizard is a lot more dangerous than a lion.

The main advantages of being able to turn yourself into an animal is either transportation (flying, swimming, galloping) or stealth.

But who says that an Animagis form has too be useful. They don't have any choice as to what their Animagis form is and some of them have nearly useless forms like salmon or sloth.

I don't plan to reveal any of the character's Animagis forms unless a situation arises in which it would be useful. Don't be surprised if this ability shows up "out of the blue."

In the mean time, feel free to guess what forms these characters can take.

There is someone who actually has a tattoo like Ron's

I originally saw it in a forwarded joke e-mail.

You've got the clues.

Can you figure out what Ron is doing?


	25. Chapter 25: Tattoos of Power

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 25: Tattoos of Power

Once they were all assembled in the Room of Requirement, Padma stood and addressed the Harem of Harry and Rose.

"I have ascertained what Ron Weasley has done and it is magic of the Darkest kind."

She opened her Grimoire to the relevant page and showed them the illustration of a man and a woman with tattooed genitals.

"Padma, could you translate it for the benefit of those of us who can't read Sanskrit?" asked Harry.

"What this tattoo does is, it makes any girl he has intercourse with completely subservient to his will," began Padma. "They literally are compelled to do anything that he asks of them. But that's not all. Each time he binds a girl to him, he gains as much power as she has. This is in addition to whatever power he already had. So with each girl he takes, he becomes more powerful. It is a complete perversion of a sacred ritual!"

"I'LL KILL HIM!" yelled Harry as he rushed for the door.

Hermione stepped in front of him and barred the way.

"Don't do this Harry," pleaded Hermione. "It's not his fault! The Wrackspurt is making him do this!"

"I DON'T CARE! HE RAPED MY SISTERS!" yelled Harry.

"When the potion is done we'll be able to cure him," pleaded Hermione. "He was our best friend for years! You'll never forgive yourself if you kill him! Besides, he's too powerful."

"Just how powerful is he?" asked Rose.

"This is a gross oversimplification of Arithmancy," said Padma. "But suppose you could rate the power level of wizards on a scale of 1 to 10, with 0 being muggles, 1 being squibs and 10 being Merlin? On this scale, most wizards and witches would be about a 3. Harry, Dumbledore and Voldemort would each be around a 7. On this scale, I would estimate that Ron is a 105."

"What can we do about it?" asked Ginny.

"We can complete the ritual the way it was meant to be," replied Padma. "The magical tattooing is supposed to be done by both members of a couple. They each become subservient to the other's will."

"So this is like the Hindu version of Soul Bonding?" offered Luna.

"Exactly, except it doesn't extent to future lives," said Padma. "Also, instead of adding to your strength, like it does when Ron does it unilaterally. When two people do this ritual, it multiples their power by each other, and with as many people as we have in our marriage, we will soon over take Ron's power levels."

"Well this is quite a big step in our relationship," said Harry. "Are we ready to consummate our marriage? Let see a show of hands."

Instantly, Rose and Parvati's hands shot up. Ginny was not far behind. Luna was the next to raise her hand. The rest of them stared at each other for a few seconds before Hermione raised her hand. Padma looked into her sister's eyes for a little longer before she raised her hand. Harry raised his hand and said:

"'Looks like we're all ready to take the next step."

"I would like to say a few things first," said Padma. "If we get these magical tattoos over the summer, since next year it will be my turn to be designated girlfriend, I would like to go first?"

"Second!" called out Ginny.

"Last!" called out Luna.

"Tonks already reserved last place years ago," said Harry. "You'll have to be fifth."

"Fourth!" called out Hermione.

"I guess that makes me third," said Parvati.

"What about me?" asked Rose.

"The ritual only works with heterosexual intercourse," said Padma. "So unless you and Harry want to-"

"NO!" shouted Harry and Rose.

"Then you should not get the tattoo," said Padma. "If you did, then you would be just like Ron."

"Why do I have to be left out?" said Rose. "It's not fair!"

"Life is seldom fair," observed Padma. "I should also correct your assumption that all of these girls that Ron as enslaved were raped. Many of them, including your sister, May, had intercourse with him of their own free will. He did rape some of them thought, most notably, the younger ones, like your sister, Jane, and the Black sisters. In a few cases he even used the Imperius Curse to get them to submit to his lusts. Of course, once he had bound them, they became no longer able to give consent. One could easily argue that every time after this first constitutes rape even if they were willing the first time."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

It was quite a relief to Harry that when Fleur won the third task and grasped the cup, she was not portkeyed to a graveyard for the resurrection of Lord Voldemort.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

On the train ride back to London, Harry was sharing a compartment with Padma, Hermione, Susan and Ernie when Yukio burst in.

"Harry, I've already spoken to Rose and now I'm telling you," began Yukio Black. "Uncle Regulus sent me an owl and said that if you make a scene at the station again, he's going to sell Jamie into sex slavery. So, please leave us alone."

"But you and your mom are my only links my mother!" protested Harry.

"If you want to rescue us next fall when we're all in one place, I'm all for it," said Yukio. "But until then, leave us alone!"

"I can't do that," said Harry. "I can't let my mom suffer even one more minute that she has to."

"Well, we'll see what my boyfriend has to say about this," threatened Yukio as she slammed the door and stomped off.

"Remember Harry, were going to cure him next fall, so don't kill Ron," warned Hermione.

"Can I at least mangle him a little?" asked Harry.

"Harry!" warned Hermione as Susan giggled.

KCS

When they got to King's Cross Station, Harry left his luggage behind and rushed out into the platform all of the Slytherins had the same idea and they had formed a human wall that prevented Harry from passing.

"Excuse me please," asked Harry and he tried to get through.

"Going somewhere Potter?" asked Ron, who had already drawn his wand on him.

"Let me pass please!" begged Harry as he saw Yukio and Roma Black exiting through the wall that led to the terminal.

"None of my girls want you causing trouble for them," said Ron.

"Especially not Yukio and Roma," said May Potter.

"Stupify!" yelled Ron, May, Jane and several other Slytherins simultaneously.

"Protego!" yelled Harry as he cast a shielding charm that was able to block all of the stunners, except Ron's. He punched through Harry's shield like it wasn't even there.

Harry flopped to the floor just as Rose came bursting out of the train. She ran to the side of her twin and cast:

"Evervate!"

"As Harry's eyes fluttered awake he called out:

"Yukio, wait!"

"I'm sure she's gotten away by now," sneered Ron. "Go ahead, see for yourself."

Harry and Rose searched the terminal but no sign of the Blacks could be found.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Only a few days after they were home for the summer, Harry's Harem all went to _Marks of Darkness_, a magical tattoo shop in Knockturn Alley. When they walked into the shop they were greeted by an odd looking witch. She wore a black leather corset that was open and laced up the front. She had a black leather tong and thigh high black leather high-healed boots. This outfits showed off enough of her flesh to reveal that the only parts of her body that weren't covered by tattoos were her hands and face.

"May I help you?" asked the tattooed Witch.

"Yes," said Padma as she opened her grimoire and showed the relevant page. "We'd all like a set of complimenting magical tattoos."

"Well, well," said the tattooed Witch. "I did something similar to this last summer. Is this a new fad?"

"Hopefully not," said Hermione.

"Who's first?" said the tattooed Witch.

"I am," replied Harry.

"Of course you realize that for part of this, I'm going to need you to be erect," said the Tattooed Witch. "When the time comes, do you want me to help you with that or are your lady friends going to help you with that?"

"We can take care of him just fine," said Ginny.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The chimney flaired and Padma Patil stepped out of it, follower shortly after by her identical twin sister, Parvati.

"Welcome!" said Rose, as she greeted each of her Patil wives with a kiss.

"Greetings Padma, Pavati," said Harry, as he bowed formally to them. "I thought me might have a light lunch and then go for a walk on the grounds.

"That sounds agreeable to me," said Padma as she returned his bow.

"Sounds fun to me too!" said Parvati as she hoped forward and gave Harry a kiss.

The younger Potter sisters, May and Jane joined them for lunch and talked non-stop abound how great Ron, the boy-who-lived was. After lunch, Harry took Padma by the hand and led her out onto the estate, while Row and Parvati went in a different direction. Harry and Padma talked of trivial things until they came to a field of corn. Still holding her hand, Harry led her deep into the corn.

"Harry, why have you led me here?" asked Padma.

"Well, it's been several weeks," said Harry as he brushed her cheek. "And I'm not sore anymore. So I was hoping you might be ready to, you know?"

"I too, am no long sore from the tattoos," said Padma, as she ran her hands through his hair. "And while I know that I have kept you waiting for years, I would like it if you could stand to wait just a little while longer. I would like to go slowly, so that each milestone will be special. For today, I would like to confine our exploration to kissing. Is that acceptable?"

Harry nodded and pulled her into a kiss. It was a spectacular kiss. The only one who had come close was Hermione and he knew that she and Padma had been practicing on each other. As her tongue entered him her could feel the blood rushing to his tattoed area.

(This was definitely worth the wait!) thought Harry.

Rose led Parvati through the bushes. When the emerged, they found themselves on the banks of a pond. There was a blonde haired girl swimming in it alone who squeeeled and ducked under the water when she saw them.

"You won't tell anyone you saw me being sinful?" asked Gwendolyn when she came back up for air. Gwendolyn was one of the Mennonite Witches that lived on and worked Hufflepuff Manor. Like Parvati, she was 15 years old.

"Not at all," said Rose as she began undressing. "Do you mind if we join you?"

"S-sure" said Gwendolyn as she watched the two girls undress.

Soon the 3 girls were laughing and splashing each other until Rose and Parvati felt sensations wash over them.

(This was definitely worth the wait!) thought Harry.

Rose leapt into Parvati's arms and started imitating Harry's movements.

"What are you doing?" asked Gwendolyn.

"It's okay, we're married," gasped Rose.

As Harry got more excited, his hand wandered around to Padma's breast. She promptly grabbed his hand and put it on her back as she pressed her chest against his.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

On their second date, all four of the twins went to swim in the pond. As they were floating in the water, wrapped around each other, Harry observed that the Patils had really filled out over the past year. This time, Padma didn't stop him when he tried to fondle her breast. But she didn't let him do more.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

After the Potters boarded the train, they began searching to their friends and wives. Rose quickly found a carriage with Neville, Pavarti, Ginny and Luna. As the others continued down the hallway, Harry spotted the Blacks in a compartment by themselves.

"Now that Jamie's coming to school, will you let me go home with you so I can rescue my mom?" asked Harry as May and Jane slipped past him and into the carriage.

"We're not going back," replied Yukio. "We managed to slip away over the summer. Jamie's is one of Ron's girls now. He'll protect us."

"I'm sorry about what has happened to you," said Harry shaking his head. "I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure you have a happy life."

Finally, Harry found the compartment that Padma, Hermione, Susan and Ernie were sharing.

"Padma, you've kept me waiting long enough," said Harry. "Jamie Black has already joined Ron's harem. Every day that we wait is a day when someone else could be taken."

"Would you like to take me right here?" asked Padma, as Susan covered her mouth in shock and Ernie's eye's lit up. "I promise that I will be ready by the end of the week."

"I'm sorry," said Harry. "It's just that I hate to see all of these girls as his own personal love slaves."

"Hey yeah," said Ernie. "Harry's right. We should go all the way for the good of Ron's love slaves!"

"Very funny!" said Susan as she elbowed him.

Author's note

Ron's tattoo and its' effects on women was inspired by Harry Potter and the News by Big D on A Diet (a much better writer than me) Check it out on Potter's Place 3 at Yahoogroups.

http/groups. 


	26. Chapter 26: Patil

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 26: Patil

As they were waiting for the sorting to begin, Ernie piped up and said:

"Hey! Did you read about the Sons of The Serpent last week?"

"No. What happened?" asked Harry.

"They flew on their brooms into a football stadium and killed a couple of hundred muggles!" said Ernie. "And it was on live fellyvision too!"

"Well that certainly blows the Statute of Secrecy out the window," observed Ginny. "Did they catch them?"

"No. They flew out of the stadium and apparated away," said Ernie.

When the sorting began, they were very much surprised that Jamie Black was sorted into: "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry immediately turned to Luna and said:

"Jamie Black is one of Ron's Stepford girls, pass it on!"

"Oh there's no need for that," said Luna, with a far away look in her eyes. "I already told everyone in our house while we were still on the train."

"Looks like your intuition has saved us again," said Harry.

"How did you end up in our house?" asked Ginny when Jamie sat down next to her.

"I don't know!" said Jamie, crestfallen. "I told the Hat I wanted to be in the house with Ron and it told me loyalty like that belongs in Hufflepuff."

"Well, yeah, loyalty is what we do," said Susan.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Padma, I've got a surprise quiz in History class. Could we switch places?" asked Parvati.

"Well-"

"Please! I'll go to your Herbalogy lab!" pleaded Parvati.

"Well alright," agreed Padma.

"Here's a broom closet where we can switch robes!" said Parvati.

Since first year, the two girls had often traded classes. Padma was better at organized, intellectual classes and Parvati was better at artistic intuitive classes. After Padma had stripped off her robe and handed it to Parvati she said:

"You realize, of course, that if someone were to open the door right now that there would be rumors of incest spreading around the school," observed Padma.

"Oh you!" said Parvati as she hit her twin in the face with her robe.

Once Padma arrived at History class with the Gryfindors and the Hufflepuffs, she found that there was indeed a quiz that day. Padma aced it with ease. At the end of class, Harry started to rush out of the room.

"Harry, wait!" called Padma.

"No time!" called Harry as he ran off.

Harry caught up with Parvati was she was coming into the castle from the greenhouses. She had just finished impersonating Padma for Herbalogy with the Ravenclaws and Slytherins. She had managed to fool Professor Sprout, but not Hermione.

"Are you ready?" asked an out of breath Harry, mistaking her for Padma.

"For what?" asked Parvati, forgetting for a moment that she was supposed to be pretending to be her sister.

"We had a date in the Room of Requirements," said Harry. "We were going to finally, you know?"

"Oh! Yes! Let's go!" said Parvati as she grabbed Harry by the hand and started dragging him away.

(Parvati! Do not do this!) thought Padma.

(Why not, we're married?) thought Parvati.

(For one thing, are you sure you are old enough?) thought Padma. (I thought you might like to feel me consummate before you did it yourself. That way, you will know what you are getting into.)

(I'm not afraid!) thought Parvati.

(I am not going to make you wait your turn,) thought Padma. (But if you do this, you may regret it.)

(Thanks 'sis) thought Parvati, (But, I'm not afraid.)

When they got to the entrance of the Room of Requirements, Harry hesitated.

"You said you wanted a special setting for this," said Harry. "Let's see what you come up with."

"What's wrong?" asked Rose.

"My sister is about the consummate with Harry," said Padma.

"Well let's go back to my bed and do a bit of consummating of our own," said Rose, giving Padma a wink.

When Parvati opened the door to the Room of Requirements, it looked very much like the 5th year girls' room of Gryfindor Tower, except there was only one four-poster bed and it was twice as big as the beds usually were. As soon as Harry had shut the door behind him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him into a deep, lingering French kiss. As they kissed, their breathing grew more rapid and they began to grope one another. Harry began fondling her bum as he slowly pulled up the hem of her robe until he could stick his hands in her knickers.

(Scene deleted to insure "R" rating)

Back in the room with the other two lovers, Rose bounded into her bed and had pulled off her robe by the time Padma had parted the curtains. Following Rose's lead, Padma started undressing herself. Rose finished before she did and pounced on her as she pulled her into a kiss. As their tongues danced, their moans were muffled into hums of pleasure. Padma opened her eyes and found herself looking into a pair of deep dark brown eyes that matched her own. Not only that, but Rose had changed her hair color to match Padma too.

Rose began kissing her way down to Padma's tattoos. Both the Patil twins were self conscious about how late they had bloomed and so, had grown their pubic hair back immediately after their tattooing.

(Scene deleted to insure "R" rating)

(Scene deleted to insure "R" rating)

"OW! Shakti! That hurts!" said Parvati.

In another room, a young girl called out: "Ow! What are you doing?" gasped Rose.

"The pain you just felt was not you," said Padma. "It was my sister losing her maidenhood."

Back on the double bed with Harry and Parvati, Harry asked: "Do you want me to stop?"

"No. Keep going," panted Parvati.

As he continued thrusting, they felt their passion build to another peak, then release in a wave of ecstasy.

Rose and Parvati too were recovering from orgasmic bliss. "How did you learn to do that so well, Padma?" asked Rose.

"Hermione and I have been practicing," replied Padma.

Rose felt herself tingling at the thought of Hermione and Padma eating each other for learning purposes.

(Oh! Padma's going to kill me!) thought Parvati as she started to come back to her senses.

(Wait a minute! Padma's going to-) "Parvati!" yelled Harry as he pulled back to look at her. "How could you? I wanted our first time to be special!"

"It was special to me! Wasn't it special to you?" yelled Parvati as she pushed him off of her.

"Of course it was special to me!" yelled Harry. "I just didn't know it was you! Did you and Padma set this up together?"

"No, we just traded places for class!" said Parvati. "She didn't know you were going to rush of to meet her! Taking her place was my idea. And I'll thank you not to blame her!"

"Okay," said Harry docilely.

"Wait a minute!" said Parvati. You have to obey my every whim now right?"

"Just as you have to obey mine," replied Harry.

They stared at each other silently a minute.

"Let's do it again!" they both commanded, then, fell into each other's arms.

After the third time Harry thought to himself:

(Wow! I couldn't have done that in my last life! I wonder if it's a side effect of my power increase?)

(Hold on, I'll ask Padma) thought Parvati. (Padma, do you think that Harry's power increase has helped his stamina?)

(Parvati are you hearing my thoughts?) thought Harry.

(Yes! This is amazing!) thought Parvati. (It's like thinking to Padma! Oh, by the way, Padma say that she thinks on the 1-10 scale, we're both about a 21, more than twice as powerful as Merlin!)

(I have the same link with Rose) thought Harry. (Do you think it's permanent?)

(Padma thinks so) thought Parvati.


	27. Chapter 27: Hufflepuff Manor

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 27: Hufflepuff Manor

When Harry got back to his room in the Hufflepuff wing, Luna and Ginny were already waiting for him in bed. Ginny, was wearing a green camisole. Luna, as usual, wore nothing to bed.

"So, it looks like you and Padma have finally crossed the Rubicon!" teased Ginny. "Guess it's my turn tomorrow?"

"Actually that was Parvati," said Harry. "She'd switched places with her sister and tricked me. But it's okay. When I walked her back to Gryfindor Tower, we ran into Padma and discussed the situation. Padma's going to take Parvati's turn after you. So, if you're ready, we're on for tomorrow. Is there anything special you would like to do to the Room of Requirements?"

"Actually, I was thinking that since tomorrow is Saturday, we could go to Hufflepuff Manor for the day," said Ginny. "If you're going to make me Lady Hufflepuff, I want to be taken by Lord Hufflepuff in Lady Hufflepuff's bed."

"Sound good to me," said Harry. "But what are you going to do, Luna. I hate to leave you alone."

"I thought that since the Room is going to be available, I might invite Rose and Parvati to spent the night in it with me," said Luna.

Just then, Susan and Ernie came into the room.

"What's going on?" asked Ernie, seeing the two girls in bed so early and Harry partially undressed.

"Harry fucked Parvati," said Ginny.

"Oh," said Susan, nervously. Having the bundling couple share a room was supposed to make them act as each other's chaperones. Normally, even 7th year Hufflepuffs were too shy to do more than cuddle in the same room with each other. But ever since Harry, Ginny and Luna had started going down on each other, the rest of the couples sharing their room had overcome their inhibitions and imitated the triad. Now that Harry had started having sex, she knew that it was only a matter of time before he started having it with Ginny and Luna. And the other couples, including her and Ernie, would not be far behind. The thought trilled and frightened her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next morning after breakfast, Harry activated his Hufflepuff ring and portkeyed himself and Ginny to Hufflepuff Manor. They appeared the in throne room.

"Well, we've got all day," said Harry. How about if we go for a swim and have a picnic lunch?"

"That sounds great! Meet you at the pond!" said Ginny as she transformed into her animagus form and flew out the window.

Harry pulled his Firebolt out of his pocket, enlarged it and flew after her. His broom could fly much faster than her and he soon caught up with her. As he flew corkscrew circles around her he said, "I hope you weren't considering this some sort of race. You know you can't possibly outrace my Firebolt."

Ginny squawked at him and flapped her wing harder to give her self some altitude.

"You can't out climb me either," teased Harry.

Ginny's response was to extend her wings and begin gliding on an updraft. Harry shot past her and turned around to come back. Then her zoomed past her and had to turn around again. His Firebolt was designed to be a racing broom. It couldn't slow down enough to match her speed. Instead, he had to zig-zag back and forth in order to stay in her vicinity. When she spotted the pond, she gave one last squawk to Harry and folded in her wings into a dive. This time, Harry was able to match her speed as they dove for the lake. Just before he reached the surface of the water, Harry pulled out of the dive and zoomed over the shore where he dismounted and began getting undressed. Ginny did not stop, however. She plunged deep beneath the surface of the pond before bobbing back up to the surface. She then leisurely paddled to the shore before changing back to human form.

As she began pulling he robe over her head, Harry remarked:

"Boy, I'll never get over how you can dive so deep into the water, but once you've transformed from pelican to human, your clothes are still dry."

"Isn't magic great!" said Ginny as she unhooked her bra.

Soon they were both undressed and frolicking in the water. They held each other and kissed and rubbed against each other for several hours. Soon it was lunch time. As they waded out of the water, they found a blanket spread with a picnic lunch on it. After a light lunch, Harry asked:

"What would he like to do this afternoon?"

"I want to ride you, bareback," replied Ginny.

"Are you going to play Lady Godiva for the benefit of the locals?" asked Harry.

"No, I'll let Luna do that," said Ginny as she began getting dressed.

As Harry got dressed, he noticed that she didn't put her knickers back on, but, instead, put them in her pocket. Once they had gotten dressed, Harry transformed into his animagus form and Ginny climbed onto his back.

"Let me get situated here," said Ginny as she shifted and arranged her robe.

Harry nickered in response as she arranged her robe so that her bare skin was on his back.

Once they departed, Ginny began to feel her excitement build as she felt his body between her legs. Each time she bounced, she could feel her labia brush against his spine as he galloped along.

Harry felt it too, and his excitement was very visible to her when she finally slid off of him at the end of the day.

He transformed back to human and they went into the manor house for dinner. Rather than sit across from her, Harry had taken a seat that was on the corner so that after desert, he could lean in a catch her in a kiss.

Ginny responded eagerly and began exploring with her tongue. When she felt Harry's begin to massage her breast, she moaned and broke off the kiss.

"How about I change into something more comfortable?" said Ginny as she stood from the table. As she walked out the door, she turned and gave back a glace at Harry, with a smile on her face.

When she returned, Harry could believe his eyes. She was wearing a short black nightgown with gold trim. It was open on the sides and laced with gold laces. Al was also shear enough lace that there was no doubt in Harry's mind that she was not wearing anything beneath it.

"Lord Hufflepuff," said Ginny. "Would you care to join Lady Hufflepuff in her room for a nightcap?"

"Wow!" said Harry as he strode over to her. He stuck his hands in through the sides so he could caress her bare back as he kissed her.

After they broke off the kiss, Ginny led him by the hand back to her bedroom. Being a 14th century manor house, there were separate bedrooms for the Lord and Lady of the house. When they reached the bedroom of Lady Hufflepuff, Ginny pulled Harry into another kiss and began undressing him and she kissed him. By the time she had disrobed him, it was obvious that he was ready for her.

(Scene Deleted to ensure R rating)

They held each other close for a while until he's softened enough to fall out of her. Then he climbed off of her and lay down next to her. After they had rested, Ginny used her wand to clean the blood and goo off of them, then, rolled Harry onto his back

(Scene Deleted to ensure R rating)

(So, Ginny can you hear me?) thought Harry.

(Yes! This is amazing! I can hear your thoughts!" thought Ginny.

(Can you hear Rose or Parvati?) asked Harry.

(No. Just you,) thought Ginny. (I wonder how much more powerful we are now)

(Padma thought that we would both be a 63 after we completed the ceremony) thought Harry. (I didn't realize that I would be able to share thought with my wives though)

(That's more than six times as powerful as Merlin!) thought Ginny. (We're almost as powerful as Ron!)

(And I've got four more wives to go!) thought Harry.

Authors Note

After all these chapters, some of you may be disappointed to find that I have deleted the sex scenes in order to ensure an "R" rating. I have done this because Fanfiction dot net does not allow NC-17 fics. There is an uncensored version of this fic available elsewhere. But I didn't start censoring until chapter 26.


	28. Chapter 28: Ravenclaws

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 28: Ravenclaws

The next morning Harry and Ginny returned to Hogwarts. As soon as they got back, Harry sought out Padma. He waited outside of Ravenclaw Tower until some one came out.

Harry caught Su Li as she rushed out the door. "Excuse me, could you tell Padma Patil that Harry Potter would like to speak with her?"

"Oh, she's not in there," said Su Li. "She left a message that if you came calling, she wanted to meet you in the Room."

"Thanks," said Harry as he began walking to the room.

(You know, if you had just asked me, I could have relayed a message for you,) thought Parvati.

(I suspect that soon, I won't need you to relay messages for me,) thought Harry. (By the way, I felt how much you enjoyed your date with Luna and Rose last night.)

(Mostly, Luna and I were concentrating on Rose) thought Parvati.

(Any plans for my time with Padma?) thought Harry. (You could get together with Luna and Ginny.)

(That's not a bad idea) thought Ginny.

Presently Harry came to the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy. After he had made the door the Room of Requirements appear, he entered. As soon as the door opened, the scent of sandalwood wafted out to greet him. Inside, tapestries hung from the ceiling, hiding where the walls were. There were cushions on the floor in a circle. The source of the lighting for the room was not visible. It seemed to be streaming in from everywhere at once.

Harry strode into the room and seated himself on one of the cushions. As soon as he did so, music began. It was a mixture of sitar, sharod and tablas. It sounded very exotic to him. Two figures appeared from behind the curtains. Each of the women were covered head to toe with veils. They began dancing a sensuous dance that slightly resembled belly dancing. As they danced, Harry found himself swaying in time with the music. Each of the girls slid out the veils covering their legs and then, the ones covering their arms. They swished and Harry caught the end of their saris that were hanging down their backs. He had one in each hand. They stepped away, bringing their saris to tension, then, turned and let them fall off of their chests, exposing their breasts. They continued to turn on opposite sides of him, unwinding their saris from around their waists as they went. They were now totally naked except for their heads and the music picked up pace. Even though he couldn't see their faces, Harry had no trouble recognizing Padma and Hermione, as they spun and gyrated. Harry noted the tan color of Padma's areolas and how it compared to the pink color of Hermione's. Padma was quite a bit darker skinned than Hermione and seeing them dance opposite each other really showed the contrast. Padma had let her pubic hair grow back since the tattooing and Harry could occasionally see flashes of color where the tattoos were peeking out. Hermione had kept her self shaved to show off her tattoo. The most prominent feature was a face with her clitoris forming the tongue. Less prominent was the abstract designs that covered the area of her mound where the hair had been and extended down to outline her labia. The music got faster and faster, and the girls danced faster and faster until, on the last beat of the song, the girls ripped the veils off of their heads and threw them in the air. They stood there, on opposite sides of Harry, their arms up in a "Y", covered in sweat, their chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath.

The next song started out slow. As it began, Padma and Hermione began walking in a semi-circle around Harry towards each other. When they met, they held out their hands and their wands fell into them from the ceiling. They used cleansing charms on each other to remove the sweat. Then, turned to Harry and started walking towards him.

"I asked Hermione to join us," said Padma. "I hope you do not mind"

"N-Not at all!" said Harry gleefully.

"Let's get you out of those clothes," said Hermione as she and Padma began removing his robes.

Once he was undressed, Padma sat in his lap, straddling him. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a French kiss. Hermione sat down behind him and pressed her breasts against his back.

(Scene Deleted to ensure "R" rating)

They continued to French kiss as Harry and Padma looked deeply into each other's eyes. Finally, after several hours, Harry saw Padma's pupils dilate as His scream of ecstasy joined hers in a climactic surge. They held each other in their arms as they caught their breath. Even after Harry had gone completely limp, Padma stayed there, motionless, with his in side her. When he began to stiffen up again, Padma started rocking again until she felt him go completely erect. Then she lifted her self completely off of him and said:

"I believe it is Hermione's turn now."

Hermione knelt in front of him and leaned in to kiss him. When Harry gently probed with his tongue, Hermione parted her lips to give him entrance. Their tongues dance for a minute, then Padma joined them, turning it into a three-way kiss. After a few minutes, Padma broke off and began kissing down the left side of Hermione's neck. Harry imitated her and kissed down the Right side of Hermione's neck, caused her to moan with pleasure. Padma and Harry matched each other as they kissed their way down. Hermione leaned back as they kissing their way down further and further, until she was lying down by the time they got to her breasts. Each of them kissed and licked and suckled a breast as Hermione gasped and moaned. Then they kissed their way down further so that the two of them could tandemly kiss Hermione's nether regions.

"I think I'm ready now," gasped Hermione.

(Scene Deleted to ensure "R" rating)

After the three of them had caught their breath, Padma thought:

(Of course, you can hear me now)

(Yes, I hear you,) thought Harry.

(I hear you too, Harry!) thought Hermione.

(Why not ask Ginny if she and Luna would like to join us for Luna's consummation?) thought Padma.

(I'm sure she will,) thought Harry (Luna has a kink about group sex. Ginny, ask Luna is she wants to have an orgy with you, me, Padma and Hermione)

(Okay,) thought Ginny.

(Remind my sister that she could have asked me,) thought Parvati.

(She's really excited about it!) thought Ginny. (She suggests that we could have dinner in the Room.)

(Sounds great!) thought Harry. (See you soon.)

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Tonks had been undercover for months hoping to infiltrate the Sons of the Serpent. Now it looked like she might have hit pay dirt. So here she was waiting in a seedy bar in a forgotten corner of Knock Turn Alley. If she was lucky, her contact would meet her here. If she wasn't, she was about to get in a fight as she had been made.

"Miss Black?" said a wizard.

She didn't recognize his face. But she knew his voice well. In another life, he had taught her.

"Severus Snape! This is a surprise!" said Tonks.

"I don't know how you saw through my glamour, but it bodes well for your future in our Order," said Snape, as he seated himself at her table. "I take it you are Danae Black?"

Tonks nodded.

"And you can help me to become a member of the Sons of the Serpent?" asked Tonks.

"Let me be frank," said Snape. "We've been doing fine with just a handful of members. But after our recent success at the football match, the Supreme Serpent has seen the need for expansion of our ranks. Thank being so, Why should we admit you to our company?"

"I just want an opportunity to kill a few muggles and get away with it," said Tonks.

"Very well," said Snape. "You initiation will be tonight. If the Supreme Serpent finds you acceptable, you may be permitted to join us."

"And is he doesn't accept me?" asked Tonks.

"Then he will feast on your bones!" sneered Snape.

Authors Note

After all these chapters, some of you may be disappointed to find that I have deleted the sex scenes in order to ensure an "R" rating. I have done this because Fanfiction dot net does not allow NC-17 fics. There is an uncensored version of this fic available elsewhere. There is a link in my profile. But I didn't start censoring until chapter 26.


	29. Chapter 29: Luna 2, 3, 4, 5

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 29: Luna 2,3,4,5

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

On Friday night, Luna and Ginny were on their way to the library to study before dinner when they felt Parvati kiss Harry. As one, they took a U-turn and started to go back to the Hufflepuff wing. All the way back, they could feel Harry and Parvati groping each other. By the time they'd reached their room, the arousal had become unbearable as Rose and Padma had started up too. Flopping onto the bed, Luna and Ginny ripped the clothes off of each other. Ginny tackled Luna as her mouth greedily kissed her. She rolled her over so that Luna was on top and forcefully parted the girl's lips with her tongue. Luna straddled Ginny as they kissed, rubbing their bare

(Scene deleted to insure "R" rating)

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Saturday evening after dinner, Luna invited Rose and Parvati to the Room of Requirement. When the door opened, they found themselves in a room that was decorated totally in scarlet red, with the entire floor covered in a thin layer of rose petals covering the whole room. Even the bed, with its red satin sheets was covered with rose petals. As soon as they stepped into the room, Luna pulled her robe over her head.

"Are you in a hurry?" asked Rose as she began removing her own clothes.

Well, I didn't bring you in here to play exploding cucumber, you know," said Luna.

After the three girls were undressed, they fell into a group hug. Parvati leaned forward and kissed Rose, then, Luna did the same. She held the kiss and gently licked Rose's lips, at which Rose parted them slightly to give her entrance. As their tongues began to dance, Luna pulled Parvati closer and made room for her to join them. As their two-way kiss became a three-way kiss, they began to feel Harry kissing Ginny. Without breaking the kiss, the three girls managed to sit then, pushed Rose back so she was lying down. Luna and Parvati kissed down opposite sides of her neck as Rose gasped at each kiss. Each of them took a

(Scene deleted to insure "R" rating)

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Sunday afternoon, Ginny disillusioned herself and Luna as they followed Rose and Parvati to the 5th year girls room of Gryfindor Tower. Once they were all in the room, Rose cast locking and silencing charms on the door, so that they wouldn't be disturbed. As soon as she did so, the other three began kissing her, pawing her and trying to remove her clothes. Rose happily complied with their demands and she was soon completely naked and on her bed. As one, the girls abruptly stepped away from her. They formed a line with Ginny in the front, who began to slowly remove her own clothes, all the while giving Rose smoldering looks. Once she was done, she crawled into bed with Rose, and sat behind her, pressing her breasts into Rose's back and with her hands, caressed Rose's nipples as she kissed the redhead's neck.

Parvati was the next to strip. Rose could see the desire in her eyes as she slowly removed her clothes. Once she was done, Parvati climbed onto the bed and slowly began kissing her way up Rose's legs. She was so aroused that it was difficult to keep her eyes open, but she wanted to see Luna, so she made the effort. Slowly, Luna bent over until she'd grabbed the hem of her robe. As she gradually rose, the lifted the hem until just before it exposed her knickers. Then, she pulled first one arm and then the other into her robe and grabbed the hem from the inside. As Luna pulled the robe over her head, it became apparent that she was not wearing anything under it. Luna stood there, holding her crumpled robe over her head and dropped it to the floor.

By now, Parvati had made it to the top of Roses legs. Ginny had gotten out from behind her and after Luna climbed into bed, they formed a

(Scene deleted to insure "R" rating)

As they curled up into a group hug to rest, Ginny suddenly said:

"Luna, Harry wants to know if you and I would like to join him, Padma and Hermione for an orgy?"

"Really?" exclaimed Luna, with glee. "Tell him we'll meet them for dinner in the Room!"

"Hey! What about me?" gritched Rose as Luna and Ginny hoped out of bed and threw their clothes back on.

"I thought we wore you out?" said Ginny. "Besides, we have to sleep with Harry every night. We'd like to get our virginity out of the way."

"Bye love!" said Luna as she and Ginny kissed Rose goodbye and ran giggling from the room.

"I'll stay with you, Rose," said Parvati, hugging her wife.

"So, when are you going to give me a threesome with Padma?" asked Rose.

"Sometime after you give me one with Harry," replied Parvati.

"Touche!" said Rose.

"Seeing you like this is so odd," said Parvati. "How long do you think it will take to get your metamorphmagus powers under control."

At this point Rose looked like a composite of the three girls she'd just been with. Her skin was the same shade of darkish tan as Parvati's. Her nipples and areolas were the same pinkish shade as Ginny's and she had Luna's gray eyes.

"Well, I only lose control during the heat of passion," said Rose. "But I still can't change my shape, only my color.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

By the time Luna and Ginny got to the Room of Requirement, there was already a dinner on a low circular table surrounded by cushions. Hermione and Padma were sitting across from Harry leaving room for Ginny and Luna to sit next to him. The three of them had not bothered to get dressed, so, Ginny and Luna shed their clothes before joining them at the table. Dinner was a vegetarian Indian meal. Afterwards, they were sipping their kheer when Hermione turned to Padma and asked:

"So how to do we proceed from here?"

"Like this," said Luna as she pulled Harry into a kiss.

Ginny began running her hand across his chest and Hermione and Padma crawled around to their side of the table. With a wave of her wand, Padma doused the lights, leaving them in pitch darkness. Ginny began kissing her way down Harry's chest as Luna's tongue danced with his. Harry's right hand caressed Luna as his left played with Ginny's hair. But then, just as Ginny started to

(Scene deleted to insure "R" rating)

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Tonks had been blindfolded before she was taken into the Serpent's lair.

"You may remove your blindfold now," said Snape.

Tonks found herself in a windowless room with three men. One black, one white and one asian. There was only one door.

"Remove you clothes and wait here," said Snape. "Each of you will be brought in turn before the Supreme Serpent, who will judge your worthiness to join our order."

Snape stepped out of the room and locked them in.

"Hi, I'm Danae Black," said Tonks as she concentrated on making her pubic hair more bushy so to conceal her tattoo. "And you are?"

"Dan Dunn"

"Montague Hale"

"Li Chen"

While she was waiting, Tonks began to feel the Harry and his harem become aroused.

(Not again!) thought Tonks. She had felt Harry's threesome and Rose's foursome earlier that afternoon. This was the worse possible time to be feeling the hormonal rush of arousal. Tonks gritted her teeth in an attempt to avoid moaning with pleasure. It had built to quite a height by the time the door opened again.

"You shall be first, Miss Black," said Snape as he beckoned her. He was wearing his Sons of the Serpent uniform. As he led her down the hallway, Snape advised her. "If you want to be one of us, you must obey the High Priest throughout the ceremony."

She was led into a large room that was decorated in green and silver with a serpent motif. At the other end of the room was a circular pit with a diving board extending into it. There were two other men in the room, neither of which Tonks could recognize. They too, were dressed as Sons of the serpent. They were dressed in black bodysuits over which they wore green jackets that came down to their thighs. The jackets were open in front, revealing a skull-like snake head on the front of their bodysuits. A belt cinched the jacket at the waist. They also wore green boots. On their heads, they wore green helmets with a snake-like crest on top that made in look like there was a snake resting on each of their heads.

"Who do you bring before us?" asked the man standing closest to the pit. Tonks did not recognize his voice.

"A newborn child who seeks to attain Darkness by ridding the world of the muggle plague," replied Snape.

"You Highness, I challenge her right to join our ranks!" said the third man. Tonks didn't recognize his voice either.

"Very well," said the High Priest, the man near the pit. "Bind her and bring her forward, that the Supreme Serpent may judge her."

Snape pulled her hands behind her back as the third man manacled them together. They brought her up to the diving board at the edge of the pit.

"Is it truly your desire to become a Daughter of the Serpent?" asked the High Priest.

"Yes, it is!" said Tonks, trembling with arousal.

"Then, you will walk to the end of the board to await the judgment of the Supreme Serpent.

Tonks did as she was bidden, walked to the end of the board and stood there with her toes hanging off.

The High Priest made a hissing noise and a sound began rumbling from the darkness of the pit. It got closer and closer until an enormous serpentine head rose from the pit. It was a basilisk. From the size of it, it has to be at least a thousand years old. It was wearing a sort of harness on it head that held blinders over its' eyes. But had little doubt that if it wanted to, the basilisk could easily scrape that harness off. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to climax as the basilisk's head drew nearer. Then, Tonks felt everyone else in her soul bond network go over the brink as she could no longer stifle the moan of her

(Scene deleted to insure "R" rating)

While she was moaning, the basilisk ran its' enormous tongue from her inside ankle, up the inside of her thigh and across her

(Scene deleted to insure "R" rating)

"Fascinating," said Snape. "I've never seen it react that way to anyone before."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

As they recovered, Harry became aware of a light that broke the darkness. It began dimly at first. At it became brighter and brighter, Harry realized that it was coming from Luna. When it reached maximum intensity, she was giving off the light of a full moon. He also became aware that the five of them were floating in mid air.

"By the time you get there," said Luna. "Regulus Black will have killed Fudge and appointed himself Minister of Magic."

"What?" asked Harry.

"I'm sorry. Perhaps you like it better this way," said Luna as her voice took on an unearthly quality.

"_A Dark Lord takes his throne._

_The one-who-lived in another world will arrive too late to stop him._

_But his family shall be re-united."_

"When it this happening?" asked Harry.

"Now," replied Luna.

Harry clothes turned to liquid, flowed through theair at him, and reformed themselves on him, as he flew out the door.


	30. Chapter 30: the Dark Lord Regulus Black

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 30: the Dark Lord Regulus Black

The High Priest of the Sons of the Serpent was just removing the manacles from Tonks when she heard a voice in her head.

(Tonks!)

(Luna?) thought Tonks. (How are you doing this?)

(That's not important,) thought Luna. (What is important is that right now Harry is on his way to confront Regulus Black in the Wizengamot's Chamber at the Ministry. You need to go there and help him.)

(Luna this is really not a good time!) thought Tonks. (I've been undercover for months try to get into the Sons of the Serpents and now you're going to make me blow it!)

(The rest of us have to go outside the wards before we can apparate. You can do it now!) thought Luna.

(Grrrrrr!) thought Tonks as she apparated to the entrance hall of the Ministry. She'd had to leave her clothes and her favorite wand behind. Using her Metamorphmagic ability, she changed some of her skin to a forest green. Leaving her hands uncolored gave the illusion of sleeves. And a web of skin between her breasts and legs completed the illusion that she was wearing a robe. To the casual observer, she had a neckline and hemline. Tonks could already see a hole in the ceiling where someone had blasted their way in. Drawing her backup wand from the disillusioned holster on her thigh, Tonks headed for the Wizengamot's meeting chamber.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

It was a late night for Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. Conducting Wizengamot business in this chamber was a mere formality. Over the past few years, most of them had disappeared. The few that were left, (Bones, Lovegood, Longbottom, Dumbledore) rarely, if ever, attended sessions of the Wizengamot. Still, for formality's sake, Fudge continued to hold sessions in the chamber, even if it was just him and a clerk, recording minutes as he ruled by decree.

This late session was caused by the recent attack on a muggle sporting match by the so-called Sons of the Serpent. He would have to borrow extra obliviators from Ministries on the continent in order to track down everyone in the stadium and erase their memories of the attack. Fudge was completely ignorant of the fact that the attack had been broadcast on worldwide television and the kneezle was already out of the bag.

Fudge lost his train of thought when the door opened and, to his surprise, some one entered. It was none other than Regulus Black! He had been the most wanted man in Britain for more than ten years before the Sons of the Serpent appeared. He was wearing a black robe with a sword hanging from his belt. All of his fingers had rings on them and he had a string of family rings around his neck. On his head was a jeweled crown and he wore what was obviously an invisibility cloak on his back that was open in front.

"Cornelius Fudge?" asked Black.

"Y-Yes?" replied a bewildered Fudge.

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled Black, striking Fudge squarely in the chest.

"Praedia Bellica!" yelled Black as Fudge's family Ring disappeared from his hand and reappeared on Black's necklace.

"As Lord of all these Houses," said Black, jingling his rings, "I hereby declare myself Minister of Magic. My first act as Minister shall be to pardon myself. My next act shall be to-"

At that moment, the door to the chamber flew off its hinges! Standing in the doorway, was a young man who appeared to be about fifteen years old. This was followed by the warping sound of a portkey as another teen, a girl who appeared to be of Indian descent followed by a red-haired girl appeared behind him.

"WHERE'S MY MOTHER!" shouted the boy as he whipped out his wand and a red beam of magic shot towards Black.

With blinding speed, Black dodged the curse and retaliated with his own favorite spell.

"Avada Kedava!" shouted Black as the curse his Harry squarely in the chest.

Harry didn't even flinch.

Recognizing that he was out of his depth, the Regulus Black caused the jewels on his crown to glow with blinding intensity for a second. He then took advantage of the distraction to take cover with his invisibility cloak.

"I can't see, Harry!" said Rose.

"It will pass," said Harry. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"We heard Luna's prophesy," said Parvati. "So I used my wedding ring to portkey to you as soon as you got here. Rose followed me."

"Block the Door. We can't let him get away," said Harry. (The only way to penetrate the fidelius charm we've found it to either kill him or get the secret keeper to betray him. And we haven't a clue who the secret keeper is.)

Rose and Parvati stood shoulder to shoulder in the doorway while Harry tried sweeping the room with stunners. Harry's vision had returned by now, but he couldn't figure out where Regulus could be.

Regulus had drawn his sword, which enhanced his speed and made it easier to dodge Harry's stunners. When Harry was looking the other way, Regulus tightened his belt, which gave him a momentary burst of strength. He reached out of to the safety of the cloak, picked up a desk with one hand, and tossed it towards Harry and then sped to a different part of the room.

"Delibro!" yelled Parvati as she destroyed the desk with a blasting curse.

"Looks like I got here just in time," observed Tonks.

"We have an invisible opponent. Stun pattern Beth!" commanded Harry as he and Tonks began trying to herd him into an area to they could attack him. This was an old auror trick that Harry remembered from his past life and knew that Tonks would be familiar with.

Suddenly, Regulus hurled a dozen objects at Harry and Tonks. They were bat shaped gliders about five inches across. Their wings were razor sharp and as the flew around the pair they inflicted tiny cuts, similar to a paper cut, that prevented them from doing anything but try to fend them off. Harry's robe protected all but his hands and face as the gliders tore the cloth to shreds. Tonks, in spite of appearances, was naked and her flesh was cut all over.

While Harry and Tonks were distracted, Regulus threw a dream catcher, about a foot in diameter at them. It hovered in the air about three feet from the cloud of gliders. Then, the room started to chill as a dementor emerged from the dream catcher. The dementor ignored the gliders as it grabbed Harry and pulled its' face towards his. But the dementor paused for a second when Vernon Dursley emerged form the dream catcher.

"What in the hell is going on here!" yelled Uncle Vernon.

The dementor turned back towards Harry when another figure emerged from the dream catcher. It was none other than Lord Voldemort, just as he had looked shortly after he had been resurrected in the previous reality.

"What is your bidding, my master?" said the Dementor.

"Finish giving the kiss to the Potter brat! I shall take care to the girls," said Voldemort. "Avada Kedavra!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

While the others were headed for the Ministry, Hermione descended the stairs into the dungeons. Presently she came to the entrance of the Slytherin Dungeon. She didn't have to wait long, before the Slytherin Prefect, Pansy Parkinson, came by.

"What are you doing here?" said Pansy. "3 points from Ravenclaw!"

"I wanted to see Ron Weasley," replied Hermione.

"Oh! You want to ride the boy-who-lived!" exclaimed Pansy. "I'll tell him you're here. I promise you, he's even better than you've heard!"

A short time later, Ron came out to see her.

"So you've come the ride the Ronster?" said Ron. "Come on in. I'll show you our playroom."

"Actually, I was hoping that we could do it in the janitor's closet," said Hermione as she batted he lashes at him demurely.

"Let's go!" said Ron, as he slid his arm around her.

When the got to the notorious janitor's closet, Ron held the door for her as she stepped in and began pulling up the hem of her robe. She suddenly turned around and a mystic bolt stunned Ron before she could even get her wand pointed at him. Silently, she cast a stasis charm and a shrinking charm on him.

"Sorry Ron," said Hermione as she picked him up and put him in her pocket. "But I don't think I could otherwise prevent Harry from killing you if I allowed you to continue to roam free."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rose dodged Voldemort's Killing Curse and retaliated with a blasting curse, not at him, but at the dream catcher. "Delibro!" Shouted Rose, as the Dream Catcher disintegrated.

"Expecto Patronum!" shouted Parvati as her tiger patronis pounced on the dementor.

Harry's eyes glowed green for and instant and the gliders fell to the ground as molten metal.

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted Voldemort as he hit Harry with the Death Curse.

Harry lurched forward and broke Voldemort's wand, then hit him in the nose with the back of his fist.

Parvati's patronis was chasing the dementor around the room.

Regulus stuck his wand out from beneath the invisibility cloak and rapid fired a clothes-destroying jinx at Parvati, Tonks and Harry. When Parvati suddenly found herself in her bra and panties she let out a squeal and her concentration momentarily lapsed, causing her patronis to vanish. Tonks was unaffected by the curse as she had no clothing to remove. Harry, was distracted by suddenly finding himself in his boxers and Voldemort took advantage of it to elbow him in the face.

From the side, Vernon stepped in and bellowed, "Boy, I should have known you would be behind this freakishness!" To punctuate his feelings, he punched Harry in the stomach.

"Stupify!" yelled Rose as she and Tonks both stunned Vernon.

The dementor came after Parvati, but just before it reached her, it transformed into a giant cobra.

"Riddikulus!" shouted Parvati as the boggart transformed into a jack-in-the-box.

"Riddikulus!" shouted Harry as he pointed his wand at Voldemort. The Dark Lord's robes transformed into one of Tonks' fetish outfits. Suddenly, Voldemort found himself wearing high heel pumps, fishnet stockings, a garter belt, croutchless panties (that showed off Voldermort's cloaca) and a corset.

"Riddikulus!" shouted Tonks as she put Vernon in the same outfit.

Everyone began laughing as the boggarts dispersed.

Then Parvati screamed as Regulus conjured a serpent at her.

"_Go attack the one who summoned you!"_ hissed Harry to the snake.

Then, he noticed a faint glow coming from behind him.

"Hi Rose," said Luna. "What's Harry doing?"

"That traitor, Regulus has ducked under an invisibility cloak and we can't seem to find him," replied Rose.

"Oh, well that's easy!" said Luna as she glided into the room.

"Luna stay back! It's too dangerous!" said Harry.

Luna reached out and pulled the cloak off of Black, who, quick as a flash, had his sword at her throat, was using her as a human shield, and had his wand pressed to her temple.

"Drop your wands or the girl dies!" threatened Black, just before his skin started peeling off. After that, he collapsed as his muscles peeled away like an onion. This made his internal organs plop out on the floor. They then peeled away. Next, his bones disintegrated. By now, all that was left was a brain and nervous system. The nerves started peeling away, starting at the periphery and working their way inwards until all that was left was a brain. The layers of the brain peeled away from outside in. The last part of the brain to go was the pain center. In total, this process took thirty seconds to complete. Regulus screamed for as long as he still had the requisite organs to do so.

"My Hero!" exclaimed Luna as she bounded forward and hugged Harry.

"Luna, you could have been killed!" exclaimed Harry.

"Nonsense, I was never in any danger" chided Luna. "Now there one more thing you have to do. Point you wand at him and say: Praedia Bellica."

"Praedia Bellica?" said Harry and all of Black's rings appeared on him. "What did I just do?"

"You took over his houses," replied Luna. "Now you just need to appoint a new Minister of Magic."

"But I don't want to be Minister!" exclaimed Harry.

"Why don't you get the boy hiding behind that desk?" suggested Luna.

"You! Come out of hiding!" commanded Harry. "What's your name?"

"Perry Weatherbee, sir," said the clerk.

"Fine, until I can figure out what to do, you're in charge!" commanded Harry.

"I'll bet you can remember where you mother is now," observed Luna.

"You're right I-" started Harry before he flew out of the room.

"So what did I miss?" said Ginny, who had just arrived along with Padma and Dumbledore.

"Harry took over the Wizengamot," said Luna.

"And he appointed that guy Minister," added Parvati.

"I am most pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr?" said Dumbledore, offering his hand.

"Weatherbee, Perry Weatherbee," replied the new Minister as he shook Dumbledore hand.

"So where is Harry now?" asked Dumbledore.

"He flew off the rescue our mom and-

He just got there!" said Rose as first Parvati, then she, portkeyed to Harry's location.


	31. Chapter 31: Reunited!

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 31: Reunited!

"What happened here?" asked Hermione, as she indicated the disorganized pile of cells that used to be Regulus Black.

"Onion Peel Curse," replied Tonks, "though, I didn't see who cast it."

"Yes, I've noticed that my spells keep affecting their targets before I can even get a chance to point my wand," observed Hermione. "Who's he?" asked Hermione as she indicated the young red haired man who was in close conversation with Professor Dumbledore.

"That is the new Minister of Magic," said Padma.

"And get this! His name is Perry Weatherbee!" laughed Ginny. "Now I know who Percy was constantly being mistaken for!"

"Harry needs us," said Luna.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry arrived at his home in Godric's Hollow for the first time in five years. The first thing he noticed upon entering was the musty smell. There was a warping sound as Rose and Parvati arrived by portkey.

"Ugh! What's that smell?" asked Rose as she wrinkled her nose.

"You KNOW what it is," said Parvati as she pointed to a pair of stains on the rotting carpet.

The bodies of James and David Potter were eaten by rats long ago; even the bones were gone. All that remained to give an indication of their fate were a pair of stains on the carpet. The bodies of Harry's and Rose's father and brother were no longer.

"I swear I will avenge this!" growled Harry.

"I think you already have," said Rose, as the tears ran down her cheeks. "Let's find our mother."

Harry nodded his assent, walked out side and flew away, faster than the eye could follow. Rose gazed at the castle next door, one she had never seen before. Parvati comforted her with a hand on her shoulder, then the pair of the portkeyed to Harry's location.

Harry busted down the front door of Gryfindor Castle and zoomed into the main hall. It had been decorated with cushions everywhere and a throne on the East wall. There were twenty-two scantily clad women in the room. Mariko Black struggled to rise from her cushion at the foot of the throne and waddled towards him.

"WHERE'S MY MOTHER?" yelled Harry.

"Harry! You can't be here!" said Mariko Black. "I haven't told you-"

Just then, Rose and Parvati arrived.

"You're the secret keeper?" gasped Harry. "All this time you could have let me in and you didn't?"

"Harry, try to understand," pleaded Mariko. "If I hadn't done as I was told, He would have sold my daughters into sex slavery!"

"YOU WERE OUR GODMOTHER!" yelled Harry. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT US!"

Mariko started screaming as her skin started pealing off.

"Harry, stop it!" pleaded Rose. "Can't you see she's pregnant?

Mariko continued to scream as her skin started painfully knitting itself back together.

"Then she's your responsibility!" Harry growled at Rose.

"Knock, knock?" said Ginny as she, Hermione, Luna, Tonks and Padma all entered the room.

"What's happened?" asked Hermione.

"Harry's taking possession of his concubines," said Luna.

"MY WHAT?" screeched Harry.

"Well, yes, when you took over Regulus' House, all that was his became yours," observed Luna.

"Harry, what have you done?" asked Hermione.

"Luna told me to cast the spell," excused Harry.

"What spell?" asked Hermione.

"Praedia Bellica," replied Luna.

Hermione paled.

"Harry, don't you realize that this means you own these women?" gasped Hermione.

"And the spinsters and the ones in the dungeon," said Virginia Nott, the youngest of the scantily clad women in the room.

Harry zoomed down into the dungeons, blasted any door in his way off its' hinges and began searching the cells as he called out: "MOM?"

"Harry?' croaked Lily Potter.

Harry rushed past the other cells, which also had women chained to the wall, until he came to his mother's. She was chained to the wall, naked and was covered in her own filth. The bars and chains vanished as Harry sprang forward and enveloped his mother in his arms.

"Oh baby! I though I'd never see you again!" sobbed Harry's mother.

"Mum!" sobbed Harry.

"Your sisters!" sobbed Lilly.

"They're at Hogwarts," said Harry. "Except Rose. She's upstairs."

After she released him from her hug, Harry gestured and his mother was clean and robed.

"Come on everyone," said Harry, "We need to decide what to do."

As he walked out of the dungeon with his arm around his mother, Harry released, cleaned and clothed the other eight women who were in the dungeon and led them all back towards the main hall.

About half-way back, they ran into Rose, who collapsed in her mother's arms and cried. After taking a few minutes to gather themselves, the Potters continued up the stairs.

When they arrived in the Main Hall, Harry found that about forty older women had joined them in the hall. Harry looked at the crowd and made an announcement.

"Attention everyone," began Harry. "Look, I really don't know what I've gotten myself into. Everyone is free to leave or you may remain, as my guests until we get this thing figured out."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So, what have you found out?" asked Harry.

"When you cast that spell, you not only took over Regulus' Houses, you also took on all the women he had enslaved," began Hermione. "Basically, all seventy of them are your property. They are not allowed to own wands unless you consent. Concubine is a good word for what they have become. The spell was intended to be used after defeating a Dark Lord. But since Regulus used it to take over most of the Wizengamot and you used it on him, you are now the holder of most of the wealth and power in the Wizarding world!"

Just then, there was a burst of flame as Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, appeared and dropped a letter at Harry's feet. Harry opened the letter a read.

Dear Harry,

I've been discussing the situation with the new Minister and we think this is an unparalleled opportunity for reforming the Wizarding world. I would like to speak with you as soon as possible and in the mean time I urge you not to divest yourself of anything you have obtained from Regulus Black until you're heard me out.

Yours truly,

Dumbledore

With a gesture, a quill appeared in Harry's hand a he scrawled on the back of the letter:

Is now a good time? I'm at Gryffindor Castle.

Harry.

As soon as he gave the scroll back to Fawkes, the phoenix vanished and a few seconds later Dumbledore apparated in with the new Minister of Magic in tow.

"Harry, my boy! So good of you to see us!" exclaimed Dumbledore.

"So what's so urgent, Professor?" asked Harry.

"Is there somewhere we could speak privately?" asked Dumbledore.

"This way," said Delores Umbridge, as she led Dumbledore, the Minister of Magic, Harry and his Harem to a private study.

"How much do you know about what you've obtained from Regulus?" asked Dumbledore, once they were alone.

"Well so far, I've learned that I've obtained the Lordship titles to most of the Wizengamot," began Harry. "I've now got most of the wealth in the Wizarding world and the wives of Regulus' victims are now my slaves. Is there anything I've missed?"

"That about sums it up," said Dumbledore. "I realized what had happened when the Minister described the spell you had used after defeating Regulus. Perry and I are in agreement. The power you wield is more than anyone person should be allowed to have."

"That's okay, I was going to give the women back their titles anyway," said Harry.

"No, no, you misunderstand," said Minster Weatherbee. "I think we should take advantage of the situation of to bring some much needed reforms to the Wizarding world."

"What sort of reforms," said Harry, suspiciously.

"An independent Judiciary for one," said Dumbledore. "Our court system should be separate from our Legislative Body."

"And our Legislative body should be elected by all of the Wizarding world," said Weatherbee. "Even muggleborns should have an equal say in government. No longer would the old Pure Blood Families rule the Wizengamot!"

"Sounds sensible," said Hermione. "I would like to help in drawing up a plan."

"Your help would be appreciated, Hermione," said Dumbledore.

"So I should just give the ladies their money?" offered Harry.

"Absolutely not!" exclaimed Weatherbee. "Look many of them are from the very pure blood families we are talking about taking privileges form. If you give them their money back, they'll use bribery to corrupt our reforms!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Attention everyone," said Harry, who had called together all of his concubines. "After exploring the possibilities, I've decided what to do with you all. "I am going to offer all of you a flat in one of my new buildings. You will be able to live there, rent-free and will get a generous allowance for food. You will be able to go out, and obtain employment and live almost normal lives."

"Will we be able to own wands?" asked Narsissa Malfoy.

"That will be decided on a case by case basis," replied Harry. "Please com forward and receive the portkey to your new home. Not you, Aunt Mariko. You're going back to your cell. I have something special planned for you."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay and be your concubine?" asked Virginia Nott, striking a sexy pose.

"Thanks, but, no," said Harry.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

After a day of filling their mother in on what had happened to them in the past five years, Lilly Potter turned to your two children and said:

"Should you kids be getting back to school?"

"I'm not going back!" said Rose. "I'm staying with you!"

"Rose," said Harry.

"Don't Rose me!" said Rose. "You may want to live your fantasy life of being normal but now that I've got my mother back, I'm not letting anything else happen to her!"

"Rose, you have to get an education," said Lilly. "It's important to your future."

"What's important to my future, is knowing that my family it safe!" yelled Rose.

"All right," said Harry, softly.

"What?" asked Rose.

"If you go back to school, I'll stay with mom and protect her," said Harry.

"Baby no!" said Lilly.

"Look, I've already been through school once," said Harry. "Rose hasn't. I was a fool to think I could ever have a normal life."

"But how will you get by without an education?" asked Lilly.

"I'll take my N.E.W.T.'s and I already have more money than I could ever spend," said Harry.

"I'm staying with you," said Hermione. "Don't look at me that way! I'm your wife and now that we've lovers, pretending to be a child isn't fun any more."

"I'm staying too," said Luna

"Me too!" said Ginny.

"Well, I really need to get back to the Auror's office so we can raid the Sons of the Serpents' lair," said Tonks as she apparated away.

"I will also stay," said Padma. "My sister, however, will be returning to Hogwarts in the morning along with Rose.

"I'm grateful that so many of you want to stay and keep me company," said Lily. "But right now, all I want to do is leave this place!"

"Everyone hold hands," said Harry.

Once they were all linked up, Harry activated his portkey ring and transported them to Hufflepuff Manor.


	32. Chapter 32: sleeping arangements

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 32: sleeping arrangements.

"I guess it's time for bed now."

"But who shall be sleeping with whom?" asked Padma

"Don't be silly, Luna and I always sleep with Harry," said Ginny.

"Now wait a minute!" exclaimed Parvati.

"I guess I'm going to have to draw up a sleep schedule," observed Hermione. "How about, each person gets a turn with Harry, and tonight will be Ginny's?"

"I want a turn with each of my wives too," demanded Rose.

"I'll take my turn with you tonight," said Luna, "and anyone who wants to join us is welcome to."

"Me, me, me!" squealed Parvati.

"I wouldn't mind joining you," said Hermione.

"Then, I shall sleep alone," said Padma. "However, for future reference, the rest of you, excluding Parvati, are welcome to join me when it is my turn with either Rose or Harry."

"That goes double for me!" said Luna as she pulled Parvati into a kiss.

"Eh-hem!" said Lily Potter. "Aren't you all a bit young to be sleeping with each other?"

"Mom, I'm Lord Potter now," said Harry. "I've already consummated my marriages. I am legally an adult. Come Ginny."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Harry took Ginny back to Lady Hufflpuff's room. As soon as the door had closed behind her, Harry drew her into a kiss. Ginny responded eagerly to his ministrations as she parted his lips with her tongue. She hummed with pleasure when she suddenly found the bare skin of her

Scene deleted to ensure "R" rating.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

With a gesture, Hermione banished their clothes to a chair. Rose crawled into bed as Parvati joined her and Luna and Hermione floated above them. Rose pulled Luna into a kiss as the glowing naked girl floated above her. Hermione and Parvati gazed at each other for a second. Then, Parvati shrugged her shoulders and pulled Hermione into a kiss. All four of the girls were feeling the sensations of Harry and Ginny's arousal and when Harry started kissing his way down Ginny, Parvati pulled her face downwards to French kiss between Rose's legs. Soon Hermione slid down and joined Parvarti in a three way French kiss with Rose's

Scene deleted to ensure "R" rating.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

The next morning, Harry and Ginny found that Lily and the girls, including Tonks, were already sharing breakfast.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" asked Ginny.

"Well, the first thing we should do is get Rose and Parvati back to school," said Lily. "And I'd really like to see May and Jane while I'm there."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," said Harry. "You may not like the kinds of girls they have become. Speaking of which, I guess I need to do something about Ron now."

"That won't be necessary," said Hermione as she pulled Ron out of her pocket.

"It that a Voodoo doll?" asked Rose.

"No, it's Ron," explained Hermione. "I put him in stasis and shrunk him. He's going to stay that way until the potion is finished."

"How did the raid on the Sons of the Serpents go?" asked Ginny.

"Not well," admitted Tonks. "By the time we got there they had abandoned the place and taken the basilisk with them. I'm thinking of giving up my career anyway. It's too distracting when the rest of you start getting funky with each other. Besides, I'd like to start having children."

"Well now that you're here, do you think you could give me the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Ladyship rings?" asked Harry.

"Sure. Why?" inquired Tonks.

"I think I'm going to distribute a few Ladyships around," said Harry. "Padma, you are now Lady Ravenclaw. Ginny, you shall be Lady Hufflepuff. Rose, you'll be Lady Potter. Parvati, you'll be Lady Gryfindor. Hermione, you can be Lady Malfoy. I'm sure Narcisa and Draco will hate that. Luna, you'll be Lady Nott. And Tonks, you are now Lady Black."

Once Harry had handed out the rings, each of the new Ladies rewarded him with a kiss. These ranged from Rose's chaste kiss on the check to Ginny's tongue wrestling match.

When are you going to help Dumbledore and the Minster map out a new government?" asked Padma.

"Later this morning," replied Hermione. "And this afternoon, we need to work on our educations."

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny.

"Since we've gotten this significant power boost magic has changed for us," said Hermione. "For example, silent magic is a lot easier now. We need to figure out what our capabilities are now so that we can get better at what we can now do. For example, Luna has taken to gliding around like a Dementor and glows. By the way Luna, why didn't you bother to get dressed this morning?"

"I foresaw that my nakedness would bother you," said Luna, dreamily as a robe appeared on her. "Is this better?"

"Did you just summon that robe?" asked Hermione.

"No, I'm clouding your mind so that you think I'm wearing clothes," replied Luna.

"That's just the sort of thing we need to look into," said Hermione.

dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Harry, Padma and Lily escorted Rose and Parvati back to Hogwarts. As Harry predicted, his mother didn't like the changes that had occurred in the personalities of May and Jane, the youngest of the Potter sisters.

So after Hogwarts, they took a shopping trip to Diagon Alley. After updating Gringott's on his new status and the New Ladies of various Houses he had appointed, they were just coming out of the bank with a loud booming sound was heard and smoke fill the end of the Alley where the entrance was.

Several men step out of the smoke. They were wearing black uniforms and holding assault riffles.

"You are all in violation of the anti-witchcraft ordianance!" yelled one of the men. "Throw down your wands and put your hands in the air!"

Chaos erupted as nearly everyone in the alley began casting spells and the men and the men began shooting back at them.

A shield appeared in front of Harry and he flew at the police with bullets ricocheting off of his shield. Some of them hit policemen others hit bystanders. In short order he had stunned them all and banished their guns. With a wave of his hand, he bound them all together and awaked one of them.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" demanded Harry.

"Special Operative Claude Rahnes, I'm here of on behalf of Her Majesty's government to arrest all of the witches here in compliance with the new anti-witchcraft ordianance."

"When did this new law pass?" asked Harry.

"Yesterday," replied officer Rahnes.

"How did you know how to find us?" asked Harry.

"We got a tip from a member of Parliament," said Rahnes.

"Who?" demanded Harry.

"Thomas Riddle."

Harry re-stunned Rahnes and portkeyed the policemen to the Auror office for them to deal with.

"Come on, we've got to go!" commanded Harry to his mother and wife as he grabbed them and portkeyed back to Hufflepuff Manor.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Over lunch, Harry explained to Hermione, Luna and Tonks what had happened.

"So it looks like a war between Muggles and Wizards has begun," observed Padma.

"Not if I can help it!" stated Harry.

"We clearly need to deal with this Thomas Riddle character," said Tonks.

"I wonder if these Sons of the Serpent planed this all along?" mused Hermione. "Their attacks seemed random and without purpose. Perhaps they hope that the by forcing us into a war with the muggle government that the Ministry will kill the muggles for them."

"What was the name of that Member of the muggle Parliament who died in the gas main explosion?" asked Harry. "Who know, the one whose place Riddle took?"

"Tony Blair. Why?" said Hermione "Oh my god!"

"What?" asked Padma.

"There was supposed to be an election next year!" said Hermione. "Blair was going to be the new Prime Minister!"

"If we're going to stop this war, we need to catch the Serpents in a public attack and show the world that not all Wizards are bad," said Harry.

"If only we knew when such a public attack was going to occur," said Tonks, as she gave a pointed look at Luna.

"This Winter Solstice, on Carnaby Street, in London," said Luna, dreamily.

"Right, we'll set an ambush and invite the Aurors to help," said Harry.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Over the next several weeks, Harry and the girls spend several weeks evaluating their new abilities.

"Okay let's review," said Harry. "How powerful are we?"

"Again, with the clarifier that this is a gross oversimplification of Arithmancy," began Padma. "If you were to rate a Witch or Wizard's power on a scale of 1 to 10 with zero, being muggles, one, being squibs and ten being Merlin, the average witch of wizard would be a three. Rose is a 7. Parvati is now a 21. Ginny is a 63. I am 252. Hermione is 1,260. Harry and Luna are both 6,300. Tonks is still a 4 but if she and Harry every consummate, she will be 25,200."

"Is it even accurate to call you Witches and Wizard any more?" mused Tonks. "Perhaps we need to come up with a new label for ourselves."

"It's not just our power level that has grown," explained Hermione. "Our abilities have grown as well. For example, All of us who have received a power boost can fly, except Parvati. Are ability varies with Harry being the best flyer and me being the worse. I suspect this is because I was never very comfortable on a broom. Ginny is the second best flyer. She's about as fast and maneuverable as a Cleansweep.

I haven't had a chance to fully test Parvati, but of the rest of us, Ginny appears to be the best at charms, I'm had the most improvement in my transfiguration abilities. Padma is the best at Arithmancy. Luna has become a very accurate seer and has had a significant boost in her Legimancic abilities. Harry, you appear to be the best at Defence. No surprise there. In fact as near as I can tell you are invulnerable to all curses, even the Unforgivables!

All of us are finding silent and wandless casting to be childishly easy. Harry, Luna and I can even cast spell without gestures."

"Maybe we should get you a blue robe and a red cloak," giggled Tonks.

"Very funny, so when are you going to use your tattoo?" asked Harry, raising his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"That's a difficult issue," said Tonks. "The English age of consent laws say that it's okay for kids over 12 to do it as long as their partner is less than 18. I'm 21. To be honest, I never expected that all of you would start shagging at such a young age."

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?" asked Luna, rhetorically.

"That's beside the point!" said Tonks as she used her Metamorphmagis powers to suppress a blush."

"You said that you were ready to start having children," observed Harry. "There's something we need to do in order to make that happen."

"Okay! Okay!" said Tonks. "If you really think you can handle me, we'll do it tonight after dinner. I just need Padma to take me to Ravenclaw Tower so I can prepare. Meet me there after dinner. Padma?"

Tonks extended her hand. Padma took it and they both vanished as she activated the portkey in her ring.

Author's note

The NC-17 rated version of this chapter is available on ficwad


	33. Chapter 33: Kinky

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 33: Kinky

When Harry arrived at Ravenclaw Tower, he found Padma waiting for him.

"She asked me to tell you that she is in the Play room," said Padma. "She indicated that you would know where it is."

"Will you be joining us?" asked Harry.

"Tonks and I have discussed the possibility," replied Padma. "However, she would like the two of you to be alone for this time."

Harry proceeded down to the dungeon. In the previous life, he had indulged in some very kinky practices down there with both Luna and Tonks. When he arrived, Tonks was standing in the doorway. She was wearing an exact duplicate of the Catwoman costume that Michelle Pfifer had worn a few years before in the movie: _Batman Returns_. The shiny black PVC had made it look like it was painted on to Michelle Pfifer. Tonks enhanced this illusion by buying a costume that was a size too small and altering her body so that it was truly skin-tight. In one hand, she held a whip. In the other, she held her wand.

"Hello bad boy," purred Tonks. "Have you come to play?"

With a wave of her wand, Tonks silently cast a clothes-destroying jinx that removed Harry's robe. Another, divested him of his boxers. Another wave of her wand, and Harry started flying towards her. Tonks ducked out of the way and he flew past her into the room. He stopped when he hit a large Saint Andrew's Cross that dominated the room like a giant "X". Four manacles reached out and secured Harry to the cross.

Harry heard the click of Tonks' high heels on the stone floor and she came up behind him. She ran the whip up the inside of his thigh as she leaned into whisper in his ear.

"What should I do with you, bad boy? Would you like me to peg you?"

"No mistress," said Harry. "Don't forget that Rose can feel this too."

"Yes, yes. We wouldn't want to do anything too kinky," said Tonks. "It might traumatize her. I guess I'll use other means to punish you."

Tonks stepped back and hit him on the shoulders with the whip. Harry cried out in surprise and pain. She continued to punish him until she felt him get an endorphin rush. Then, with a wave of her wand, he flipped over and tilted back until he was lying horizontally. She caressed him with the whip until she was sure he was ready. Then she came around and sat on his chest with a leg on either side of his head and pointed her wand at her head and crotch and dissolved two bits of her costume, revealing the golden color of her hair that cascaded to her shoulders, the other revealing a rusty patch of pubic hair.

"You like me as a natural blonde?" asked Tonks. "Perhaps you'd prefer me as a bleached blonde?"

Instantly the hair turned a black that matched Harry's own and the the color of brittle blonde hair on her head started at the tips of her hair and ended just before her scalp, leaving black roots. Harry gulped as she showed him a dark mass of hair below her waist.

"Or perhaps you'd like me better with no hair at all?" suggested Tonks, as all of the Hair on both her head and genitals vanished, revealing her tattoo in all its' glory.

Harry struggled against his restraints, eliciting a deep sigh from his partner

"Please!" begged Harry.

"That's right, beg!" growled Tonks. "You're totally helpless! You couldn't stop me if you tried. Nor can you stop me from teasing you for hours!"

Suddenly, the manacles melted away. In flash, Harry had flipped her over and levitated her in mid-air. Tonks gasped in both surprise and pleasure as Harry began screamed with the pleasure of release!

As they caught their breath, Harry lowered her down until she was lying on the cross.

"Wow!" panted Tonks. "That was amazing! I'm all tinglily now."

(I'm not surprised,) thought Harry. (According to Padma's estimate our power level is now over 25,000.)

(It wasn't really fair for you to escape,) though Tonks. (There was too big a difference in our power levels for me to dominate you.)

(But now that we're equally matched, I can do this!) thought Harry as the manacles reached out and bound Tonks to the cross. Harry summoned the whip into his hand.

"Are you too worn out to truly have your way with me?" teased Tonks.

"Not at all," replied Harry as he brushed the whip across her breasts. "Padma says that our enhanced power gives us an increased endurance in the bedroom. I'm fully capable of servicing all of my wives now. So, now that I'm on top, let's get you out of those clothes."

Holding his hand about a foot above her body, Harry slowly drew his hand down her body and the zipper on her costume slowly unzipped as he went down. A gesture from his hand and the costume pealed away, leaving her naked on the cross.

As Harry gazed at her, he said: "I think I liked you better as a brunette."

Instantly, Tonks grew black pubic and head hair that matched his own. Her eye's also matched the emerald green of Harry's own.

"Very good!" said Harry, as he cupped a breast and pinched a nipple. "But there's still something missing."

"What?"

"Remember?"

Harry replied. Instantly, a curved needle appeared in Harry's free hand. He gave her plenty of time to use her Safe Word and end his scene.

"No! Please don't!" begged Tonks as she took care not to use the Safe Word that would really make Harry stop. In their previous life, they had done this scene many times before. Tonks' metamorphmagis powers allowed her to easily heal herself.

Harry would have felt guilty about this if he hadn't known how much Tonks got off on this. She still hadn't called a stop to this. Harry gave her time to stop whimpering and heal herself enough that they could play with her some more.

Then, with a wave, she he flipped her over so that she was facing down. Another wave, and the manacles moved towards the center of the "X", bringing her into a kneeling position.

Harry brushed her rear with the whip for a few minutes, then drew it back and smacked her on the butt. As Harry continued to whip her she felt her arousal build and build until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Please!" begged Tonks.

Harry stepped behind her.

"Please Harry! I want!" begged Tonks.

their mutual orgasm.

Later after they caught their breath, Tonks said: "Are you ready for round three?"

"Why don't you go ahead, I'll get cleaned up and join you in the bedroom. "I'd like to have some vanilla sex before we go to sleep."

Harry used a few charms to clean himself off and headed for the bedroom. It was the room that Harry had set aside for Tonks when she was visiting. Padma was in Lady Ravenclaw's room. Harry lay back on the bed with his hands behind his head and he anticipated Tonks.

Suddenly the lights went out, and he heard the door close. Tonks climbed onto him and straddling him, bent forward to kiss him. Her moans were drowned out by Harry's. and before long, she collapsed on him, with her chest heaving. After a few minutes, they both relaxed and went to sleep in each other's arms.

When Harry awoke, there was a mass of red hair in his face. They were both naked and he had his hand cupping her breast.

"Ginny?" asked Harry.

"Good morning Harry," said Rose as she rolled over to face him.

Harry lurched away from her and fell off the bed.

"No! No! No!" said Harry as he backed away from her. "I'm sick! I'm a pervert I-

I can't believe I slept with my sister!"

"Was it good for you too?" asked Rose.

"Why did you do this?" demanded Harry.

"I love you," replied Rose.

"But you don't have a tattoo!" yelled Harry. "And now that I fucked you, you've become my slave! Merlin! I'm as bad as Ron!"

(Harry, what's wrong?) thought Rose.

(What do you mean what's wrong? Brothers and sisters are not supposed to boff each other!) thought Harry.

(What as you talking about?" thought Rose as she looked through Harry's eyes. (Harry, that's not me in the room with you. I'm still at Hogwarts with Parvati.)

(Parvati! Is Rose with you at Hogwarts?) thought Harry.

(Of course she is,) thought Parvati.

At this point, the Rose with Harry was laughing hysterically as she transformed back into Tonks.

"Tonks!" cried Harry "You little minx! You scared me half to death!"

"I know! The look on your face was priceless!" laughed Tonks.

Suddenly, Harry's face became more serious.

"Tonks, tell me you weren't in Rose's form last night when we-"

"Of course not!" laughed Tonks. "I didn't transform until I woke up this morning."

"So do you think that you got- that we made a baby?" asked Harry.

"It's too soon for fertilization to occur," replied Tonks. "But not that my metamorphmagis powers are enhanced, I can feel my egg traveling down my fallopian tube and I can feel each individual sperm swimming around in my womb. I'll bet Luna would know if we'll succeed."

"I'll ask her," said Harry. (Luna, have Tonks and I made a baby last night?)

(Yes, It's a girl) thought Luna.


	34. Chapter 34: the end of the Dark Lord Ron

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 34: the end of the Dark Lord Ron

When they entered the Ministry of Magic, Perry Weatherbee, the Minister of Magic, was waiting to greet them.

"It's good to see you minister," said Harry. "You, of course, know my wife Lady Hermione Malfoy. These are some of my other wives: Lady Luna Nott, Lady Padma Ravenclaw, Lady Genevra Hufflepuff and Lady N. Tonks-Black."

"Ah yes, Lady Black used to be an auror, didn't she?" replied the Minister.

"Yes, I'm on a sabbatical for a couple of decades so I can have children," replied Tonks.

"This is Maynard Krebbs of the Department of Mysteries," said Weatherbee. "He's their expert on cognivores."

"I'm most interested in see how you use them to remove a wrackspurt," said Krebbs. "Which one of you is infected?"

"He is," said Hermione as she pulled the shrunken doll-like Ron out of her pocket.

"I presume that you'll have to enlarge him and bring him out of stasis in order for this cure to work?" asked Krebbs.

"Yes."

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation in the Department of Mysteries," suggested Padma.

Once they had made it into the room that housed the tank full of cognivores, Hermione enlarged Ron and brought him out of stasis.

"Let me go, you disgusting mudblood!"

A silencing charm quieted his ravings and Ginny put him in a modified full body bind that held him out in a crucified position. A clothes-destroying hex stripped him. Then, Ginny pulled a large bowl out of an extra dimensional space. This was the potion that they had spent a year brewing. Luna maneuvered him into a horizontal position and began painting the runes of him, using the potion as paint.

"Wouldn't it be better if that rune were-"

"Hermione, if you don't leave me alone to do this, I'll never get it right!" snarled Luna.

"Hermione, why don't you and the Minister fill me in on this governmental plan you've come up with?" suggested Harry.

"Well our first challenge was to create an independent judiciary," began Hermione as she slipped into lecture mode. "Dumbledore was a big help in selecting judges at all levels. But he will not be serving on any of the courts, himself. These appointments are just temporary until they can be confirmed by the House."

"The House?"

"We're created our own House of Parliament called the 'House of Magi,'" explained Hermione. "Its members are elected from throughout the Kingdom, at large, proportionally, by Party."

"I understand that political parties have already formed," inquired Harry.

"Yes," said Minister Weatherbee. "I formed a Reform Party that attracts mostly muggleborns. And the pure-bloods have formed a Conservative Party in opposition. There have also been a few fringe partys like the Atlantian Party, who want to succeed from Britain and start their own country on Azkaban and the Centaur Party."

"Once we have an elected legislative body, they will get together and the leader of the majority Party will become Minister of Magic," explained Hermione. "The surprising thing is that your Uncle Peter has been picked to be Minister if the conservatives win."

"That little rat! I knew he wasn't totally reformed!" growled Harry.

"Now, now, just because he's on the pureblood side, does not necessarily make him evil," chided Hermione.

"So, once we get this House of Magi set up, I can give up my power in the Wizengamott?" said Harry hopefully.

"I'm afraid not," said Minister Weatherbee sadly. "The purebloods are going to do everything they can to subvert this new government and get back their privileges. We need to retain the Wizengamott as an upper house of the magical Parliament that has veto power of the actions of the House. This way every time the purebloods try to get back their privileges, you can veto it."

"Well I don't want to be anymore involved in politics than I absolutely have to," said Harry.

By now, Luna was starting to paint over Ron's tattoo.

"You do not have to do that," said Padma. "You need only touch this pressure point here and you can get him fully erect without the need for manual stimulation."

"It works!" exclaimed Luna. "Thanks Padma! I was afraid that might have to go down on him in order to get him up."

"That looks like a handy skill to use on Harry," observed Tonks. "Is there a limit on how many times in a row that will work?"

"With the increased virility caused by our new power levels and energy surge associated with multiple partners, I do not believe that Harry would have any limits as long as there were at least two women with him," said Padma. "He could conceivably go on for several days before lack of REM state made him hallucinate."

Finally, after several hours, they were ready. Using the potion as paint, Luna had covered Ron's entire body with arcane symbols. They had even shaved his head in order to paint on it and even his eyelids had runes on them. Luna had been the one to perform this task because she was the best artist available. Only Parvati was anywhere near to her skill in this realm.

The cognivores were excited about their upcoming meal. Their brain-like forms were pressed against the glass of their tank.

Once Ginny had levitated Ron over the tank, she dropped all of the charms restraining him. Nothing could be allowed to interfere with the process.

"My girls will make you pay for this!" yelled Ron. _"Help! HELP!"_

Ginny ended the levitation charm and Ron fell into the tank. The water churned with agitation as the cognivores latched on to him.

Author's Note

This chapter marks the end of the Dark Lord Ron. Judging from the reviews, he was a wildly unpopular villain. I feel that all the people who fell compelled to tell me how much they didn't like him, is evidence of how well I did at portraying him as evil.


	35. Chapter 35: Ron awakens

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 35: Ron Awakens

"He has retained the power that the wrackspurt acquired. It remains to be seen whether he will now use it for good or ill."

"Do you think the ritual failed?"

"He's waking up!"

"Get in positions every body!"

Ron Weasley awoke to find himself in bed. Around the bed was a group of teenagers who were all pointing their wands at him with determined look on their faces. It took a few seconds for him to recognize them.

"'mione? Ginny?!" exclaimed Ron. "Am I dead?"

"Luna? Check him out," commanded Harry.

Luna tucked her wand behind her ear and stepped forward. She grasped his head in both her hands and stared intently into his eyes. In his peripheral vision, Ron imagined that Luna's robe had vanished. She peered into his eyes for several minutes before she released him and pronounced:

"It's gone and it took all of the dark memories with it."

"What's gone?" asked Ron. "What was that about? How is it that Ginny and Hermione are alive? How did you all get so young? Are we all dead? What's going on?!"

"Ron, what's the last thing you remember?" inquired Harry.

"Malfoy had me tied up," began Ron. "He had a large crystal that had a glowing thing inside of it that looked sort of like a squid. He put the crystal against my temple and I woke up here."

"That thing inside the Crystal was a wrackspurt," explained Luna.

"It attached itself to your magical core and slowly corrupted you," said Tonks.

"You claimed that you had no memory of what Malfoy had done to you," said Harry. "Over the next century, I watched you slowly go insane. You killed Tonks in a duel and sacrificed Luna in a magical ritual. I was there when it happened. You murdered her in front of me. I awoke in an alternate reality. One, where you are the boy-who-lived."

"If I'm the boy-who-lived, does that mean my parents are-"

"Ron, everyone in our family except you and I are dead," said Ginny, sadly. "We were raised by Neville's Grandmum."

"Even Percy?"

"Everyone," confirmed Ginny.

"There's more," said Hermione. "When you got to Hogwarts, you were sorted into Slytherin."

"WHAT?" screeched Ron. "NO WAY!"

"This gave me the opportunity to thoroughly probe you mind," said Tonks. "That's when I discovered the wrackspurt attached to your magical core."

"This time, your descent into madness happened much quicker," said Harry. "Your best mate is Draco Malfoy."

"There's no way I would ever be friends with that dark poser!" yelled Ron.

"There's more," said Harry. "You got a magical tattoo on your John Thomas that turned every girl you boffed into your love slave. Our best guess is that you have raped at least 35 girls like this, some of them as young as eleven years old, including my sisters!"

"STOP!" pleaded Ron as he broke down crying.

When his sobs had finally stopped, everyone had put away their wands.

"What must I do to atone for what I've done?" begged Ron. "I'll accept any punishment you name."

"Well the first thing you're going to do is go to Hogwarts and break up with your girlfriends" said Harry. "But before you do that I need you make one last command from the Black sisters and the Potter sisters."

"Okay," said Ron. "Wait a minute! Since when do you have sisters?"

"In this world, I have three of them," said Harry. "I've got a twin sister, Rose and two younger sisters, May and Jane."

"And who are the Black sisters?" inquired Ron.

"Yukio, Roma and Jamie, daughters of Sirius and Mariko Oshada Black, my former god-parents," said Harry.

"Sirius had kids? Fantastic!" exclaimed Ron. "So Sirius is alive in this world? I can't wait to see him again."

"No." said Harry, solemnly. "He's dead on this world too. He was killed by one of the Dark Lords I've had to deal with, his own brother Regulus Black."

"One of the Dark Lords? How many are there?" asked Ron.

"In addition to Regulus, whom I killed and yourself, whom we're cured, there's at least one other," said Harry. "We're not sure who he is yet. But he leads a cult called the Sons of the Serpent. They go around attacking muggles."

"Before we send him off to Hogwarts, I need to speak with him alone," said Tonks.

"What about?" asked Harry.

"It's a Slytherin thing," replied Tonks.

Once the others had left the room, Tonks shut the door behind them and locked it. As she turned back towards him, her robe transformed into her Cat-woman costume. With a flick, her wand transformed into a flogger.

"Now listen here Gryfindork!" said Tonks, as she lifted his chin with her flogger. "Slytherin House has secrets and traditions that are not for the perusing of outsiders! You are not to reveal any of what you about to learn about our house to anyone who is not a Slytherin, themselves! If you do, the consequences for you will be - unpleasant. Are we clear?"

"Yes madam," squeaked Ron.

"Now, get dressed, we're leaving in ten minutes," said Tonks.

"We?" asked Ron.

"I'm going with you," said Tonks, as she transformed her self into an exact duplicate of May Potter.

This was lost on Ron, as he had never met any of the Potter sisters.

"Look, I know that you're a metamorphmagis. But how did you transform your clothes?" inquired Ron.

"What makes you think I'm wearing clothes?" said Tonks, with a wink.

"You mean those robes are really you skin?" asked Ron, with blush "But in fact, you're actually - naked?"

"As a jaybird" replied Tonks

Back in the main hall of Gryfindor Castle, Harry opened his eyes. Luna peered into them for a second them nodded.

"You're watching them through Tonks' eyes, aren't you?" accused Hermione. "And you just pulled all the images out of Harry's mind?"

"I can share them with you, if you like," offered Luna.

Hogwartshogwartshogwartshogwartshogwartshogwartshogwartshogwarts

After apparating to Hogmeade, Ron and Tonks walked the rest of the way to Hogwarts.

They got there as the last class of the day was getting out. So the halls were packed with students who were going back to there houses to study before dinner.

"Ah! Mister Weasley! Where have you been these past weeks, no, months now?" said Dumbledore, when he spotted Ron in the hallway.

"I'm quitting school," replied Ron. "I just came by to get my things."

"Well, I dare say the Headmaster will be very disappointed to hear that," said Dumbledore.

"But aren't you the-" started Ron in puzzlement before he was interrupted.

"Come on Ron!" said Tonks as she drug him away.

When they got to the Slytherin dungeon, there were a large number of students entering.

"Ron!" squeeled Pansy Parkinson as she pounced on Ron and pulled him into a kiss.

Tonks pulled her off of him and said:

"Let's take this inside."

"Wait your turn, May!" snarled Pansy. "Oh Ron! I've missed you so much! I've been a good girl and have made sure that all of your friends were fucked regularly! Would you like to fuck me now?"

By the time they had made it into the common room, Ron was in the midst of a throng of groping, kissing girls who were undressing him as fast as they could.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Tonks.

"Hey! You're me!" gasped May Potter.

"Silence!" said Tonks, as she transformed into her dominatrix persona.

"Parkinson, Ron needs to speak with all of his girls at once. Go get the ones who are not here," commanded Tonks.

Pansy immediately looked to Ron for guidance.

"Do it," said Ron.

"In the mean time, Ron needs to speak with the Black sisters and the Potter sisters privately. The rest of you, leave him alone," commanded Tonks.

"What she said," affirmed Ron. "Where can we go?"

"How about the play room?" suggested Yukio.

When Ron stepped into the playroom, with its racks and whips and paddles and mancles and clamps and other torture devices he gasped.

"No wonder so many Slytherins go dark!" exclaimed Ron.

"Ron!" warned Tonks.

"Ah yes! The reason I wanted to speak with you girls is that I want you to let Tonks extract certain memories from you. You are to do what she says.

"Yes Master!" chorused the girls.

After they were done, Tonks and Ron led the girls back into the common room where there rest of his harem waited as well as a few Slytherin boys.

"Ladies, I've gathered you all here to tell you that I'm breaking up with you," said Ron.

"NO!" screamed the girls in a big hue and cry.

"And I hereby command you not to whore yourselves out to the Slytherin guys anymore as that no longer pleases me," commanded Ron.

"NO!" yelled the boys. "We'll get you for this, Weasley!"

Ron and Tonks left Hogwarts at a run, pursued by girls who were begging him to take them back and boys who wanted revenge. When the got outside of the wards, they apparated away.


	36. Chapter 36: Tortured Memories

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 36: Tortured Memories

When Rose and Parvati arrived in the great hall, late for breakfast, there was a commotion at the Slytherin table.

"I wonder what's up with them?" mused Rose.

"Let me do a spread," said Parvati as she pulled out her tarot cards. "Let's see. The Lovers crossed by the Tower. In the past, we have the Devil. The future brings, the Five of Cups. Below, is the Ten of Wands. Above, is the Nine of Swords. They are the Empress. The environment they inhabit is the Three of Swords. Their expectations are the Ten of Swords. And the end result is Death.

Someone has killed herself."

"Well the only ones I can see missing are Parkinson and Turpin," observed Rose. "Which one do you think it is?"

"Both of them," replied Parvati.

MarikoBlackMarikoBlackMarikoBlackMarikoBlackMarikoBlackMarikoBlack

"Mom, are you sure that you want to be a part of this?" asked Harry.

"I am very sure," growled Lily Potter. "She backed up her brother-in-law every step of the way as he raped me, sold my daughters into slavery and prevented you from rescuing us. I want to see her suffer as she realizes the consequences of what she's done."

"I'm just saying that, when I made Ron watch these, he cried for hours afterwards," said Harry.

"What are you going to do with him?" asked Lily.

"He's going to be confined to Godric's Hollow for the rest of his life," replied Harry. "Okay, gang, let's do this!"

Harry, Lily, Tonks, Padma, and Hermione each walked into Mariko Black's cell, carrying a pensive. With a thought, Mariko was released from her chains.

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Mariko.

"I'm making you see the consequences of your actions," said Harry. "This pensive contains the memories of my sister, May. Now you'll see what she suffered when you were preventing me from rescuing her!"

Harry grabbed Mariko by the hair and plunged her head into the pensive. Mariko was forced to watch as this 9 year old girl was raped repeatedly over the course of nearly two years until Harry rescued her. Long before it ended, Mariko was whimpering:

"Make it stop! Make it stop!"

When they had returned from the memory, Lily handed her pensive to Harry as Mariko sobbed.

"If you think that was bad, imagine how much worse it was for an 8 year old," said Harry, as he plunged her head into the next pensive.

Jane Potter's experience had been very similar to May's. Once the viewing was over, Mariko glared defiantly at Harry and Lily.

"If you've seen this, you know what I was trying to save my girls from," sobbed Mariko, defiantly. "He would have done the same to my girls if I had defied him!"

"You didn't save you girls from shit!" screamed Harry as he plunged her head into the next pensive.

As she watched her daughter, Yukio get gang-raped in the shower by Ron and his goons, Mariko wailed in anguish.

When Harry tried to pull her into the next pensive, Mariko started scratching and clawing in an attempt to avoid seeing Roma's memories. When she finally was pulled in, she sobbed inconsolably at the sight.

Roma was Studying in the Common Room when Yukio called her into the Play room.

"What's up?" asked Roma.

As soon as she stepped into the room, Crabbe and Goyle grabbed her and pulled her over to some chains that were hanging from the ceiling.

"Pleasedon'trapeme!Pleasedon'trapeme!Pleasedon'trapeme!" pleaded Roma Black as the boys attached manacles to her wrist and ankles.

"You can't stop them, sister," said Yukio. "You might as well sit back and enjoy it. I'm sure you will when you look back on it."

"Please! I'm begging you not to rape me!" begged Roma and the boys hoisted her up to the correct height. She was now hanging from the ceiling by chains attached to her wrists and ankles. Her feet where in the air in just the perfect position to give the boys access.

"NO!"NO! NO!" screamed Roma as Ron plunged into her.

She made wimpering noises as Ron continues to pump into her until he'd released his seed.

"Now then, it wouldn't do for my boys to be hard up," said Ron as he pulled out of her. "So, now, I want you to fuck each of my boys, and I want you to enjoy it."

"Okay," said Roma with a smile.

"From now on, you are to address me as Master," growled Ron.

"Yes Master," said Roma, submissively.

Mariko was forced to watch, as her 11 year old daughter was gang-raped by all of the Slytherin boys.

When they finally released her, Ron said:

"From now on, if any of my boys asks for you, you are to do want he asks without reservation and enjoy it."

"Yes Master."

"Please, No more, I beg of you!" sobbed Mariko before Harry plunged her into the final pensive.

"Aren't you afraid of what Regulus will do to our mum?" asked Jamie Black as she and her sisters walked into their room in the Leaky Cauldron.

"I don't think you'll care what happens to her soon," replied Yukio.

"Who are they?" asked Jamie, when she noticed the boys, who were already in the room.

"Hold her down," commanded Ron.

Instantly, Yukio and Roma grabbed their sister's arms and held her down on the bed. Jamie kicked as Ron pulled up her robe and pulled off her knickers.

"Please don't do this!" begged Jamie. "I'm a virgin! I'll suck you! I'll give you a handy! Please!"

"Hold on a second," said Draco as he watched her beg and squirm. "How about letting me go first this time? I've never raped a virgin before."

"Sure, it will be fun to watch," said Ron.

"I didn't know! I didn't know!" sobbed Mariko as she came out of the pensive.

"Well now you do," growled Harry.

"Lily, I'm so sorry," sobbed Mariko.

"Save it," growled Lily.

"What are you going to do with me now?" asked Mariko.

"Here is a portkey to your apartment," explained Harry. "For the rest of your life, you will have to live with the consequences of what you've done. You will not be permitted to own a wand."

Ron Ron Ron Ron Ron Ron Ron Ron Ron Ron Ron Ron Ron

When they returned from the dungeon, Ron was waiting for them. Harry could tell by the look on his face that something was wrong.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Harry mate, I've gotten a letter," began Ron. Last night, Pansy Parkinson killed herself, slashed her wrists in the shower. She left a note saying that she couldn't bear to live without me. Lisa Turpin found her this morning and did the same thing. Her note said: "Me too." After that, the rest of the Slytherin girls sent me a letter saying that they are going to off themselves too if I don't take them back. They've all signed it."

"What do we do now?" asked Harry. "I don't want to see these girls exploited, but I don't want them to die either."

"Maybe they could get tattooed too," suggested Tonks. That way, they could would be equals like we are."

"There are 41 of them," reminded Padma. Do you really want to Ron to become that powerful? Who knows how much of his darkness was actually an exaggeration of his own personality traits."

"Besides that, many of them are Slytherins from Death Eater families," said Hermione. "Do we really want to give them power over Ron?"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

That night, over dinner, they were discussing what they had learned about their newly increased powers.

"I think that I might be able to cure Neville's parents," announced Luna.


	37. Chapter 37:St Mungos

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 37: St. Mungos

"Hurry up!" said Harry as he guarded the door.

Luna held Alice Longbottom's face so she could stare into her eyes. For several minutes they gazed at each other in silence before Alice spoke.

"Selena?" guessed Alice.

"No. I'm her daughter, Luna," replied Luna.

"When did Selena have a kid? How are you so old? Where am I? What year is it?" said an ever more frantic Mrs. Longbottom.

"Calm down! Calm down! Everything is going to be okay!" reassured Luna. "You've been out of your mind for 14 years and I've cured you. Now let me cure your husband, so that I can explain it to you both at the same time."

"Frank? Frank? Speak to me, Frank! Why won't he answer?" screeched Alice.

"Mrs. Longbottom, please calm down so Luna can help him," said Harry. "We'll explain it all when you are both well enough to understand."

"What's she doing? Why is she staring at him like that?" whined Alice.

"Quiet! She needs to concentrate in order to do this!" snapped Harry.

"Selena?" asked Frank longbottom. "How did you get here? Where are the Death Eaters? Where's Neville?"

"Calm down," commanded Luna. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"The Death Eaters were attacking," said Frank. "They had just blasted down our door and--and then we were here. Where is here?"

"The Death Eaters were the La Strange brothers, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape," stated Luna.

"That's right!" said Alice.

"They tortured you trying to find out what you had done with Lord Voldemort," continued Luna. "When you couldn't tell them, the used the Cruciatus curse on you until your minds, each created a new personaility. This new personality was tortured into catatonia while your old ones hid in you subconscious. That was 14 years ago. Just now, I destroyed the dominant personas leaving you with only memories from before the attack."

"And Neville?" asked Alice.

"He is a student in his 5th year at Hogwarts. He comes to visit you every chance he gets and will be very glad to learn you're recovered," said Luna.

"And if you're not Selena Lovegood, who are you?" asked Frank.

"I am Lady Luna Nott, daughter of Selena and Levanus Lovegood," said Luna. "And this is my husband, Lord Harry Everything."

"Do you want me us to tell Neville that you recovered or do you want to surprise him?" asked Harry.

"I think we'll surpr-" began Frank before he was interrupted by a loud thump that shook the whole building.

"Stay here, we'll check this out," commanded Harry.

"Not on your life!" scolded Alice. "We just happen to be a pair of fully trained aurors! We're not about to let a couple of teenagers run charging into danger while we stay behind! That's our jobs!"

"But you don't have wands," protested Harry.

"There's more to being an auror than waving a wand," admonished Frank. "There's bound to be something around here that we can use as a weapon!"

(Luna, is the trouble on the first floor?) thought Harry.

(Yes,) thought Luna. (You go deal with it. I'll keep the Longbottoms busy.)

When Harry apparated down to the lobby he found the area was filled with tear gas. A quick bubble-head charm kept the gas away from him. The whole front entrance had been smashed in by a large military vehicle and there was a firefight going on between some muggles in military uniforms wearing gas masks and several wizards and witches. Harry surmised that some of the defenders had been patients and their relatives and some of them were Healers. Strewn throughout the area were witches and wizards who had been killed by gunshot wounds and soldiers who had been felled by spells.

With a wave of Harry's hand, all of the guns were ripped out of the soldlier's hands a stuck to the ceiling. Another wave, and the soldiers were all bound together in a cluster with ropes that had appeared out of thin air. Harry then, dispelled the tear gas from the hospital. Walking over to the bound soldiers, he looked at their rank insignia and picked out the one wearing captain's bars. Harry put him in stasis, shrunk him and put him in his pocket before apparating the rest of the soldiers to the Auror's office of the ministry of Magic.

When Harry returned to the Longbottom's room Luna had talked them into letting her transfigure their hospital gowns into some decent looking robes.

"It's over," stated Harry.

"What was it?" asked Frank.

"Some muggle soldiers attacked the hospital," explained Harry. "It seems that the latest Dark Lord has provoked a war between us and the muggles."

"Dear Merlin," gasped Alice.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"What's wrong with you two?" asked Neville. "You've both been nervous all morning."

"You'll find out soon," said Rose, as she pushed her food around her plate. She and Parvati knew exactly what Harry and Luna had been up to that morning. As the sat down to lunch, the two girls were distracted by the images they were seeing through Harry's eyes.

Suddenly, the doors of the Great Hall opened. Rose nudged Neville and pointed at the entrance.

"Mum? Da?" gasped Neville, unbelievingly.

He then, ran to the doorway and hugged them both.

"You've all grown up!" sobbed Alice and she hugged her son.

"You can talk!" gasped Neville.

"Yes, son," said Frank. "And we promise that we'll be here for you, from now on."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"So, what did you find out from the soldier's mind?" asked Lily Potter, as they discussed the events of the day over the dinner table.

"He was there to arrest Witches," said Luna. "The shooting didn't begin until people started casting spells at them."

"But how did they even find St. Mungo's?" asked Ginny. "It's supposed to be a secret from muggles."

"They got a tip from a member of Parliament," replied Luna.

"Let me guess," said Tonks. "Thomas Riddle!"

Luna pointed to her nose.

"If we don't put a stop to this war with the muggles, it could mean the end of the Wizarding world!" observed Hermione.

"And in order to achieve that, we must find and stop the Sons of the Serpent," added Padma.


	38. Chapter 38: To Smash a Serpent

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 38: To Smash a Serpent

Whoosh!

Harry stumbled as he fell out of the floo of Virginia Nott's flat.

"Okay, Virginia, what did you want?" asked Harry.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Virginia had pounced on him and pinned him to the floor. Her mouth attacked his greedily as she tried to stick her tongue down his throat.

"No!" yelled Harry as he pushed her away.

This gave him his first opportunity to get a good look at her. Virginia Nott was wearing a black leather corset that pressed her breasts upwards and emphasized her cleavage and some black, thigh high, boots. Her rust colored mound was exposed for him to see. When Narcisa Malfoy had tried this, it had been creepy. But Virginia was Tonks' age, and Harry felt his body start to respond to the sight.

"But I want you!" begged Virginia.

"Not going to happen!" said Harry as he apparated away.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Parvati and the Potter sisters were home from school for the holidays. After breakfast, May and Jane were sent out to play so that they could plan strategy for the up coming confrontation with the Sons of the Serpent.

"Do you think they've gained and more members since you were inducted?" Harry asked Tonks.

"Well, I've seen the Slytherin boys meet with Professor Black a bunch of times on the Marauders map since Ron told the girls to stop screwing them," said Rose. "Do you think she could be a Serpent?"

"Yeah, maybe she's recruiting them by letting them gang-bang her," suggested Ginny, with a giggle.

"Well, there was a female Serpent at some of the attacks," reminded Hermione. "And she only showed up when school was out of session."

"That is not outside the realm of possibility," mused Padma.

"Well, we Aurors should be prepared if they have gained more members," observed Tonks.

"We Aurors?" asked Harry. "You're not going."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" screeched Tonks. "I'm a fully trained Auror! Twice trained! Of course I'm going!"

"You went on sabbatical to have children, remember?" said Harry. "I'm not going to let you endanger our daughter like that. You have to think of her now. I'm going alone."

"You most certainly are not!" yelled Rose. "You're my brother. You can't stop me from going!"

"But I can," said Lily, firmly. "You're not old enough."

"I'm the same age as Harry," protested Rose. "Why does he get to do everything and I just get to watch?"

"Because I said so," said Lily. "I'm you mother and I say you are not going and that's final!"

"Well, you're not my mother," said Parvati. "There's at least five of them! Harry can't face them alone!"

"Fine!" said Harry. "I'll take Hermione, Luna and Ginny. But the three of you are strictly non-combatants. You will go dressed as muggles, blend into the crowd and try to help people, without the Serpents noticing you. I'll do the actual fighting, with the help of the Aurors."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Carnaby Street was crowded with shoppers doing their last minute Christmas shopping. Mixed in with the crowd were a dozen Aurors concealed by notice-me-not charms so that their appearance wouldn't alarm the muggles unduly. Harry Potter was hiding under a disillusionment charm on the corner of busy street. Ginny, Hermione and Luna were mixed in with the crowd in muggle clothes. And finally, Rose, Tonks, and the Patils were back at the Potter house watching the scene unfold through Harry's eyes. Lily Potter kept watch over then so that if her two youngest daughters tried to distract them, she could run interference.

Ducking into an alley, Hermione pulled out Harry's Marauder's Map and said "I solemnly declare that I am up to no good!"

When the map activated, it was filled with too many names stacked on top of each other. Hermione patiently tried to sort through them, looking for anyone suspicious. This was not the prototype that Flitch had confiscated from Harry's Uncle Peter. It was the newest and final edition of the Marauder's Map that Harry and Rose had each received a copy of on their 11th birthday. Rather than being limited to Hogwarts, it worked on proximity and the range could be adjusted from a map of the universe all the way down to small enough that you could read the print on a page.

(Harry! Look!) thought Hermione, as she spotted Draco Malfoy's name.

Harry looked through her eyes at the Marauders map and pinpointed the location of the Slytherin boy. He had just started discreetly making his way towards Malfoy when there was a flash and a popping sound! Several hundred feet away, six members of the Sons of the Serpent apparated. One was a woman, judging by her curves, the rest were male. Their appearance was a cue of some sort, for when they appeared, at least 30 more Sons of the Serpent Dropped the glamours that made them appear as ordinary muggles and resumed their true appearance in their Serpent costumes.

"Stupify!"

One of the Aurors stunned the nearest Serpent, that had thrown off it's glamour a second before.

This was the spark that set off a general mele as Aurors and Sons of the Serpents began exchanging curses.

Harry took to the air and flew towards the six who had apparated in, guessing that they were the leaders. With a wave of his hand, he stunned one of them.

Another Serpent, cast a soundless spell that Harry dodged. It went past him and toward a couple of Aurors, who were fighting the Son of the Serpent in front of a jewelry store with a large plate glass window display. The Aurors also dodged the spell and it passed through the window and into the store. Suddenly, there was a crashing sound and the window shattered as the jewelry came flying out and into the Aurors pockets. The shards of glass severely wounded the Aurors, effectively putting the two of them out of the fight.

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled the High Priest of the Serpents as he hit Harry squarely in the chest with a killing curse. There was nothing to distinguish their costumes so, to only way for Harry to tell that this Serpent was something special was by the strength of his curses.

Harry returned fire with a silent onion peal curse, but the High Priest got a shielding charm up in time.

"Crucio!" yelled the female serpent, in a voice that Harry clearly recognized. But Harry was unaffected by the curse.

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted two of the Serpents as they tried, in vain, to kill Harry.

"You fools! He's immune to curses! Try attacking him with objects!" said a Serpent, in what was clearly the voice of Severus Snape. He was wearing a bandolier full of potion flasks and he pulled one out and tossed it towards Harry.

Harry silently cast a reductor curse at the flask to prevent it from reaching him. When it shattered, it sprayed acid all over Harry that began eating his flesh.

Harry howled in pain as he stunned another one of his opponents, while Hermione, silently and wandlessly, transfigured Harry's body to replace his burned away skin.

(Duck!) thought Luna, as a manhole cover hurled towards Harry.

Harry ducked, and the cover hit the Serpent who had summoned it, shattering his spine in the process.

"Reducto!" shouted the High Priest as he carved a furow in an entire side of a building.

It appeared in slow motion, as the building began toppling. Harry was in the path of the falling building, but so was a whole crowd of panicking bystanders.

Snape tossed another potion that shattered when it got above Harry, and rained down on him and the crowd below. This potion caused rapid bone growth and Harry and the crowd screamed in pain as the bones began erupting from their bodies.

The female Serpent, banished an automobile at Harry, which hit him in the chest. With the potion he was under, his bones instantly healed in their malformed position.

Hermione silently and wandlessly caused braces to erupt from the ground to slow the collapse of the building.

Ginny used summoning charms to begin pulling civilians out of the way.

"Reducto!" shouted the High Priest, as he broke the side of the building into pieces that fell on Harry and the remaining civilians. Harry was pinned to the ground under a large piece of debris.

Snape ran over and poured a potion on Harry's chest, then shouted, "Now!"

"Crucio!" shouted the female Serpent as she cast the curse at Harry.

Harry screamed in pain! Somehow, that potion had reduced his resistance to curses!

Hermione pulled out her wand and began frantically and indiscreetly trying to repair the damage to Harry's skeleton.

"And now you die," said the High Priest. "Avada-"

Suddenly, there was a warping sound as Tonks, Rose and Parvati appeared before Harry.

"No!" screamed Harry.

The High Priest, the female Serpent and Snape could do nothing but defend themselves as the three new arrivals, plus, Hermione Luna and Ginny pummeled them with a relentless assault of curses.

Then the ground began to shake as the asphalt of the road, turned to liquid, flowed towards the Serpents, encased them with just their heads protruding, and hardened in place.

Every one turned to Harry, who had risen to his feet, and from the position of his hand, had obviously directed the flow of the asphalt.

Suddenly, the Aurors and the Sons of the Serpents stopped fighting. A silence filled the air.

_Kill them all!_ hissed the High Priest.

There was a rumbling from below as the ground began to shake. Then, the rumbling got louder. Finally, the ground opened up near a manhole and a Basilisk erupted from the sewers!


	39. Chapter 39: Severus snake

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 39: Severus Snake

The basilisk was easily five feet in diameter and was protruding ten feet out of the ground into the air. Harry and Ginny guessed that it was at least as big as the one they had faced in the Chamber of Secrets during their previous life, if not larger.

Harry and his Harem were lucky that the basilisk was facing away from them. Unfortunately, a dozen members of the crowd died instantly when they were gazed upon by the great beast.

The remaining Sons of the Serpent turned and fled, making them easy prey for the Aurors that remained to capture.

Hermione waved her wand and coalesced the dust out of the air until it formed a solid sphere that totally encased the basilisk's head. The basilisk began thrashing about frantically as it tried to free itself from the sphere.

Harry raised his arm and tightened his fist as if he held the basilisk in his own hands. Slowly Harry raised his hand and the giant serpent rose from the hole in the ground a little further. Suddenly, Harry slammed his hand down hard. The Basilisk mimicked Harry's motion slammed in the ground so hard that impact was felt by everyone around.

Harry then jerked his elbow and arm back and air was quickly filled with and awful tearing sound. The basilisk was torn in two, it entrails spewing into the hole that it came from.

"I think it's dead by now," said Harry, as he relaxed his hand.

"Hold still. Let me heal you," said Hermione, as she began repairing the damage. "Much as I like it when your soft parts get hard, I think you'll feel a whole lot better if I convert some of this extra bone back into flesh."

"Guess I got boned for a change," joked Harry through gritted teeth.

After she was done with him, she moved on to the other people who had been hit by the bone-growing potion.

Harry went over to the nearest Auror and quickly talked him into letting the television crew into the crime scene. After the reporter and the camera person was ready, Harry pointed where he was going to walk to.

"Now let's see who these Sons of the Serpent are," said Harry as he walked over to his prisoners, with the Auror following him.

"Severus Snape!" announced Harry, as he pulled the mask off. "No surprise there," he said with a scowl.

"Bellatrix Black!" announced Harry as he unmasked the female Serpent. "I thought I recognized your grating and whining voice."

"And finally, Thomas Riddle?" gasped Harry, as he unmasked the High Priest of the Serpents. He quickly recovered his composure.

"Well, this is quite a story for you," said Harry. "Behold, Thomas Riddle, Member of Parliament, drafter of the anti-witchcraft laws, and leader of the terrorist organization those laws were designed to fight! This is the man responsible for all the attacks perpetrated by the Sons of the Serpent! He is also responsible for anti-witchcraft laws. Under these laws, a magical shopping district was attacked a couple of months ago. Special Forces just showed up and started shooting men, women and children. He told them where to find us. A week ago, he sent soldiers to attack our hospital. The magical world wants nothing from the rest of you, but to be left alone. We have just elected our own house of Parliament that makes our own laws. Like the rest of the world, we have our criminals too and I assure you that these people will be punished."

"You've seen the power that we wield. Do you really want a war between the magical and non-magical worlds? Because he did! He tried to pit us against each other and brought us to the brink of war! Well, it's time to step back from that brink! I urge you the repeal the anti-witchcraft laws! Have Downing Street send observers to assure that these people are given fair trials punished! Thank you."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"When we were processing them, we found something anomalous," said the Minister of Magic, Perry Whetherbee.

"How so?" asked Harry.

"Well one of the Serpents we captured turned out to be none other that Barty Crouch Jr.," said Perry. "But the big surprise came when we examined Thomas Riddle. It seems that he has used an aging potion on himself."

"How old is he really?" asked Harry.

"About eighteen," replied Perry.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"You may administer the veriserum," announced Judge Oliver Wright.

"What is your name?" asked the Prosecuter, Arnold Roth.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle"

"What is your date of birth?"

"November 13th 1927."

"How did you get to become a Member of Parliament?"

"I killed an existing member, Tony Blair."

"Are you the leader of the Sons of the Serpent?"

"Yes."

"How did you come to found the Sons of the Serpent?"

"After I brought myself back to life, I sought out someone who I had heard had been suspected of being a follower of mine during my previous rise."

"Who was that?"

"Professor Bellatrix Black."

"And what did she tell you?"

"She told me all about the mistakes I had made in my previous life."

"How did this help you?"

"It allowed me to learn from my mistakes and come up with a new plan.

"And what was this plan."

I would create a small group that would provoke a war between wizards and muggles, while simultaneously taking control of the muggle House of Commons."

"Who did you recruit for this terrorist organization?"

"Myself, Bellatrix Black, Barty Crouch JR. and Severus Snape initially. Later we added others."

"Did you break Severus Snape out of Azkaban?"

"No, he was already free when I found him."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, You are hereby sentenced to receive the dementor's kiss," pronounced the Judge. "Sentence to be carried out, immediately."

"You can't kill me! I'm immortal!" ranted Riddle.

"Are you referring to your horcrux? I already found and destroyed it," lied Harry.

"I'll be back!" ranted Riddle. "Tom Marvolo Riddle shall return! Lord Volde-"

And then his rantings were cut off by the dementor's kiss.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Bellatrix Black, You are hereby sentenced to receive the dementor's kiss," pronounced the Judge. "Sentence to be carried out, immediately."

"It was worth it!" screamed Bellatrix. "If I had a chance to kill a filthy muggle again, I'd do it in a heartbeat! You blood traitors will-"

And then her rantings were cut off by the dementor's kiss.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Bartholomew Crouch Jr., You are hereby sentenced to receive the dementor's kiss," pronounced the Judge. "Sentence to be carried out, immediately."

"But I didn't do it!" yelled Barty Crouch Jr. "Please you can't do this! I was under the imperious curse the whole time! Please stop! Nooooo-"

And then his rantings were cut off by the dementor's kiss.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Did the Sons of Serpent break you out of Azkaban?"

"No, It was Regulus Black."

"Did you kill Lucius Malfoy, Rastaban LeStrange and Rudolfo LeStrange?"

"No, Black did that too."

"Why were you spared?"

"I fled while he was killing the others. I suspect I was allowed to escape because I wasn't the Lord of a Family."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Severus Prince Snape, You are hereby sentenced to receive the dementor's kiss," pronounced the Judge. "Sentence to be carried out, immediately."

"Do what you must. I won't beg for my life," replied Snape.

The dementor leaned forward and sucked out Snape's soul.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The three newest adult requites to the Sons of the Serpent, the ones who had been initiated with Tonks, were sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban.

The remaining Serpents were school age boys from Slytherin house that Bellatrix had requited. They were given 20 year sentences in Azkaban. A few of them were not captured at the Battle of Carnaby Street. Amongst those, was, Draco Malfoy.

Authors note:

The Sons of the Serpent were created by Roy Thomas

and are owned by Marvel comics.

The Sons of the Serpent originally appeared in Avengers #32-33. They were an anti-imigrant hate group that was secretly led by NVA General Chen.

They later appeared in Avengers #73-74. They were a racist hate group that was secretly led by Dan Dunn and Montague Hale.


	40. Chapter 40: Sleep Schedule

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 40: Sleep Schedule

After an afternoon of study, Harry and Ginny used their Hufflepuff rings to portkey to Hufflepuff Manor. It was Ginny's turn and they had a romantic dinner planned. When they arrived, a hot bath was waiting for them. They bathed together, working a bit of cuddling into their bath and scrubbed each other's back. Once they had cleaned off the day's sweat and dust, they dried each other off, then, padded off to their rooms to dress.

Harry put on a black, with gold accents dress robe and walked to the dinning room where the house elves had put out a candle-lit dinner of London broil, dumplings and salad with a 300-year-old deep red wine that was unique to Hufflepuff Manor.

Harry felt his breath catch in his throat when Ginny entered the room. She was wearing a black low-cut dress robe that showed off her cleavage. She had on a pair of gold earrings with black onyx stones. Her necklace and bracelets matched them. Her hair was pinned up with large curls hanging down from a topknot.

Harry held her chair for her at the sat down to dinner as they ate they began discussing their relationship.

"So how come when it's you turn, you always want to be alone with me but you never turn down an invitation to one of Luna's or Padma's orgies?" asked Harry.

"I'm still not completely comfortable with the idea of sharing you," replied Ginny. "Luna has helped me learn to live with it and enjoy it, but I still like our private time together."

"I can understand that," said Harry. "It's just that I feel it when you and Luna are making love and I wondered why you never invited her to be with us."

"I love Luna," replied Ginny. "But I get enough time alone with her and together time with you and the rest of the girls that I want some time for just us. I've been wondering why Luna never wants you alone for herself."

"Even in the past life, she had a kink for group sex," mused Harry. "But back then, there were only three of us."

Just then, the house elves started playing a slow dance tune on a viol, recorder and harp.

"Lady Hufflepuff, would you care to dance?" asked Harry.

"It would be a pleasure, Lord Hufflepuff," purred Ginny.

Harry put his arms around her and they swayed to the music.

(I need to remember to teach the elves some more modern dance tunes,) thought Ginny.

(I'll try to remind you. Think you can teach them something as modern as 1850?) thought Harry.

At the end of the song, Harry leaned in for a kiss. Ginny tilted her chin up to meet him. When their lips met, she tentatively probed his lips with her tongue. He parted his lips and caressed her tongue with his own for a while before withdrawing.

That was the cue for the house elves to start another tune, which the couple danced to. This when on for about an hour before Ginny had enough.

"I think it's time we turned it for the night," said Ginny as she rested her head on Harry's chest.

Harry took her by the hand and led her to her room. He opened the door and led her in. As he pulled her into a kiss, she was pulling up the hem of his robe, trying to get him out of it. Once she'd undressed him. He did the same for her. They stood there, naked for a while, their bodies pressed together and their tongues playing with each other's as they caressed their partner's backs. They both tried not to break off the kiss as Ginny pulled him onto the bed. It was a queen sized four-poster bed with a goose feather-stuffed mattress. It was very soft. Ginny gasped when Harry ran his hand over

Afterwards, they just managed to sink back onto the bed before they fell.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next morning, Harry and Ginny had a light breakfast of oatmeal before Harry portkeyed to Malfoy Manor, an Eighteenth century mansion. Hermione was waiting to great him with a bone-crushing hug.

"Welcome Harry!" said Hermione before she released her hug and pulled him into a kiss.

They spent the morning hunting out dark artifacts and redecorating the mansion with the help of Dobby, Kreacher and Dropo. Hermione was trying to free and rehabilitate house elves to learn to like their freedom. Thus far, she only had three, but she was planning to buy and free more.

For lunch, they joined the other girls at Lily Potter's house in Godric's Hollow and spent the rest of the afternoon trying to develop their skill with their newfound powers. When dinnertime arrived, Harry and Hermione returned to Malfoy Manor.

Hermione's new home had a claw-foot tub that was large enough to accommodate two. So, the two of them bathed together. After their bath, they got dressed and went to the dinning hall, where a candle-lit dinner was waiting for them. Tonight's menu was penne in alfredo sauce with garlic bread, the wine was an Italian merlot and desert was tiramisu.

"So I've been wondering why you don't invite Padma to be with us but you never turn down and invitation to one of her's or Luna's orgies?" asked Harry.

"Well, I enjoy the group sex," replied Hermione. "But I also like having you to my self some."

"Well I noticed that when it's not your night, you spend the night with Padma," observed Harry. "Are you two in love?"

"I'm not really a lesbian," replied Hermione. "But Padma and I have both found that we'd rather be with each other that alone when you're with someone else. We usually spend the time rehearsing for Padma's night."

Yeah, I noticed that Tonks went home with her tonight," said Harry. "Do you think Tonks will talk her into getting a piercing, like you did?"

"I doubt it," said Hermione. "Not unless she can get one that enhances her sexual prowess somehow."

"Oh! Did you feel that?" asked Harry after he felt a tingle of pleasure travel up and down his spine.

"Looks like Rose and Parvati have started with out us," observed Hermione.

"In that case, do you think we should retire to the bedroom?" suggested Harry.

"Brilliant idea!" gushed Hermione in a sultry voice.

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand, and drug him into the bedroom. Once there, she pounced on him and began kissing him fiercely. Harry entered her mouth with his tongue and they both moaned as their tongues started dancing. Suddenly, Hermione pushed him away and he fell back onto the bed. Hermione began frantically ripping her robes off and Harry did the same. The now naked Hermione leapt onto him and began kissing him hungrily. Harry ran his hands over her back as they both felt the growing hardness wedging apart their pubic bones. Suddenly, Hermione broke of the kiss and leaned back giving Harry a good view of her breasts. They were second only to Ginny's in size and Harry could feel himself getting even harder.

"Harry, I want you to lick me!" said Hermoine and they felt Ginny and Luna begin to do the same.

When Harry nodded his assent, Hermione climbed off of him and sat on the edge of the bed. Harry knelt between her legs and pulled apart

"Come back up here," commanded Hermione, as she patted the bed. "It's your turn."

Once Harry had complied, Hermione went down and grabbed his

Like before, their ecstasy was echoed by the other girls.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The next morning, Harry had a simple breakfast of croissant and coffee before Harry portkeyed to Ravenclaw Tower. It was a 16th century style tower that used magic to augment its' strength so that it was bigger than was possible for muggles to construct in that era. All in all, it was a 70-story tower. Its complex series of wards had prevented muggles from noticing it for centuries.

Padma was waiting to greet him and she bowed to him with her hands pressed together before giving him a hug and a kiss. They spent the morning looking though the enormous library that filled most of the tower. Oftentimes, everyone in Harry's Harem would come here in the afternoon to absorb books, and especially on Padma's night. They went over the Harry's mom's house for lunch as usual and brought the harem (excluding Parvati and Rose, who were still at school) back to Ravenclaw Tower to study for the afternoon. Parvati had installed a wood fired hot tub for her and Harry to bathe it. For Dinner, Harry and Padma had a romantic Indian dinner with the others acting as the serving girls. While they were finishing a desert of kheer and lassi, the rest of the girls went to the bedroom to prepare. When Harry and Parvati had finished their meal, Harry escorted Padma to the bedroom.

Ravenclaw Tower, like all of the other girl's properties, had enough bedrooms that each of the girls could have their own room. In addition, Padma had set aside one room for her group sex nights. The walls were covered in tapestries and there was a tapestry covering the ceiling. The floor was covered in a soft rug and there were plenty to large pillows. When they entered, Harry took in the sights. Ginny, Luna, Hermione and Tonks were already there. They were all naked except for their jewelry. Each of them wore a jinglely belt with loops of chain that hung down, their anklets, braclets, necklaces, and earings matched. The tops of their feet and backs of their hands were painted in intricate hena designs. They all were lounging on the pile of pillows.

Harry unwrapped Padma's sari, then shed his own robe so they could join the girls on the pillows. Padma was not a very spontaneous girl, and had planed the night out and even rehearsed it with various girls over the past week. As soon as Padma had lain down on the pillows, Harry pulled her into a French kiss. The other girls began caressing her and they all floated into the air. Starting at her toes, Luna and Tonks began kissing their way up Padma's legs. Ginny and Hermione did the same with her arms until they reached her

After they had caught their breath, Harry and Padma went to sleep in her room. Luna slept on Ginny's breasts, while Hermione slept with Tonks.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The next morning, Harry and the girls had kheer and chai for breakfast. Then they all returned to their estates to work on them. Harry went with Luna to Nottsbury farm. Although it had been in the Nott family for centuries, in the 1960's, the Lord Nott of the time had torn down the old manor house and built a futuristic complex of geodesic domes that were passively solar heated and cooled. Harry and Luna spent the morning planting a series of hedgerows around the entire property. Luna wanted it to be a place where she could go naked without clouding people's minds to conceal herself.

As usual, they had dinner at Harry's mother and the other girls and spent the rest of the afternoon learning more about their powers.

For dinner, they all went to Nottsbury Farm and had an Ethiopian style dinner that consisted of a mixture of meat, vegetables and sauce in the middle of the table on top of a doughy bread that covered the whole table. Luna explained that they were supposed to pinch off pieces of the bread and use it to pick up bits of the entrée. At Luna's suggestion, they started feeding each other instead of themselves and soon, they were all giggling at the mess they were making.

After dinner, they all retired to the living room and talked for a while before Tonks pulled Luna into a kiss. As their tongues moved around in their mouths and their clothes vanished, the others felt the blood rush down to their nether regions. Harry slipped out of his robes and came up behind Luna to kiss her shoulder as the rest of the girls began undressing. Tonks and Luna were caressing each others'

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The next morning, Luna made bacon and chorizo omelets for everyone and they each went to their own estates to work on them. Harry went to Grimauld Place with Tonks and they spent the morning finishing up the dungeon. Tonks had moved her bondage equipment from Ravenclaw tower and set up a dungeon in the basement.

As usual, they had lunch with Harry's mom and the girls, then working on figuring out their newfound abilities for the rest of the afternoon.

Then, Harry, Tonks, and Luna went back to Tonks' place, showered together and had a romantic dinner of steak, salad and baked potato with a French merlot. After dinner, the three of them retired to the dungeon. This was Tonks' night. But she liked to alternate between being alone with Harry and threesoming with Luna when it was her turn.

As soon as they stepped across the threshold, Luna's and Tonks' robes transformed. Luna's robe became a purple fishnet camisole with strategically placed hole that her nipples protruded from and a fishnet, crotchless thong. She also was wearing matching high-heeled sandals. Harry knew Luna wasn't really wearing any of this. Like her robe, this was an illusion she was projecting into their minds, but it sure looked sexy. Since Luna had taken to going around naked most of the time, she relied on magic to protect her from the elements.

Tonks' robe transformed into her Catwoman costume and enlarged her breasts so that they were more like Ginny's D-cup than the A cup that she preferred for everyday use. Still, being five months pregnant, gave her a tummy bulge that Harry actually found attractive, knowing that their daughter was in there. Harry knew that he wasn't looking at PVC, but was, instead looking and Tonks' skin. She had become much better at transforming herself since her power boost. Luna like, she had taken to going around naked most of the time. But instead of clouding people's minds, Tonks transformed her skin so that it could resemble clothes so much, that you couldn't even tell the difference by touch. Tonks could tell the difference by touch, though. Her skin was still her skin, even if it looked like a loose fitting robe. But for bondage play, she preferred a tighter fitting appearance. And like Luna, Tonks relied on magic to protect her from the elements.

With a wave of her whip, Harry's robe ripped off and he flew through the air until he hit the Saint Andrew's Cross. As soon as he hit the giant "X", manacles grabbed him and shackled him in place.

"Well now," said Tonks as she strode forward and sat on a bench in front of Harry. "It's time to show my submissives who's in charge here. Luna, come here."

Luna meekly came over and lay across Tonks' lap. As she lay down, Tonks placed her hand under her so that is was just barely touching her

Smack!

Tonks slapped Luna's bare butt. As Luna flinched, her

Tonks continued spanking her, with Luna getting more aroused with each whack.

Harry was also aroused. Not just by the sight of Tonks spanking Luna, but also by the sensations that he was feeling from Luna. His growing

"Get up!" yelled Tonks, when she saw that Harry was fully

"Yes, Mistress," replied Luna, submissively, as she got up and knelt before Tonks.

"Please, Mistress!" begged Harry.

"Oh, you want some of this," taunted Tonks. "Do him!"

Luna came over and bent down to take Harry in her

Smack!

"Did I say you could stop?" demanded Tonks.

Luna resumed her

"My turn!" commanded Tonks.

She flew up and put her

"Do you want this? Do you?" taunted Tonks.

"Please, Mistress!" begged Harry.

Tonks lowered herself onto his

As Tonks

. Harry with Luna and Tonks, Padma with Hermione and Ginny, Rose with Parvati.

Once Harry had gone

They slept in Tonks' bed that night, with Harry between them.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The next morning, Luna baked muffins for their breakfast and they collected the other girls and went to Hogsmeade. Today was a day when the Hogwarts students would be visiting the village and Harry had a date with Parvati.

Tonks arranged a room at the Three Broomsticks and altered it so it would have a bed big enough for six girls. The six of them drank a few butterbeers as they waited for Rose and Parvati. When the two girls finally arrived, Hermione was the first out of her seat to pull her into a hug. The others quickly followed. When they went to sit down for lunch, Harry pulled Parvati aside.

"I thought we might go out for a picnic," suggested Harry.

"Isn't it a bit cold for that?" asked Parvati.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that," assured Harry.

As they trudged through the snow, hand in hand, Parvati talked about school. There was no need for her to fill Harry in on things since they had last seen each other. Harry could mindspeak with her whenever he wanted. But he let her talk anyway. Finally, they made it to the edge of the Forbidden Forrest, behind the Shrieking Shack. They entered the forest a Short distance before Harry announced:

"This looks like a good place."

"But it's covered in snow," said Parvati.

"Leave that to me," said Harry, as he waved his hand.

He then, went to spread out the king-sized blanket. But instead of settling on the ground, it came to rest about two feet off the ground. Harry sat on the edge of the blanket and began removing his boots.

"Come on," said Harry as he patted the blanket next to him.

When Parvati went to sit next to him, she noticed that the air was quite warm above the blanket. After she's taken off her boots, she felt the need to take of her cloak as Harry had. Harry pulled a shrunken picnic basket out of his pocket and enlarged it. He pulled out some fish and chips that were still quite warm and the sat down to their meal.

By the end of the meal, it had gotten so warm that Parvati's robe was starting to feel too hot.

"Harry, do you remember that time we went swimming on Mayday of our first year when we almost-"

"Yes," replied Harry, as he gazed into her eyes.

"Well, now, we can," replied Parvati as she leaned forward.

Harry pulled her into a kiss. Parvati immediately parted her lips to allow him entrance and she hummed with pleasure as their tongues played with each other. She grabbed his hand and put it on her

His hand slid down and pulled up the hem of her robe.

Parvati could take it no more. She pulled away, and began pulling her robe over her head. Harry helped her and unclasped her bra. As she yanked her knickers off, Harry was shedding his own clothes. As she gazed at his naked nakedness and the

Parvati lay back and beckoned him to her.

Harry knelt between her legs and leaned over to kiss her. As he kissed her passionately, he felt her squirming beneath him. Harry began kissing his way down her neck to her

as they were currently ganging up on Rose, in a room at the Three Broomsticks.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"So, since this will be you first time with all of us, did you want to be alone with me or with all of us?" Tonks asked Rose, over lunch.

"Umm, I think I would like to start out with you and have the others join in after we get started," suggested Rose.

After they finished lunch, the six girls headed up to their room. Rose couldn't wait to get out of her robes and sat on the edge of the bed watching the other girls undress. Tonks stood looking at her for a second, then made her robe, which was actually metamorphed out of her skin, go away. Rose gasped at the sight of her, Tonks had red hair that matched Rose's own, except Tonks didn't have any pubic hair and her tattoo was clearly visible. She had her nipple and clitoral rings in place. She stepped forward and took Rose's hands in hers as she leaded in for a kiss.

Tonks soon had to part her lips, as Rose explored her mouth with her tongue. Rose let go of her hands and felt Tonks jump with startlement when Rose began playing with her

At the same time, Luna a Ginny did the same on another corner of the bed, while Hermione and Padma did the same on another.

After they


	41. Chapter 41: Rose's rant

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 41:

Tonight was Ginny's turn to spend the night with Harry. This meant that Hermione would be spending the night at Ravenclaw Tower with Padma. Before they left, Hermione and Padma took Tonks' daughter, Danae, with them so that Luna and Tonks could have a night alone.

Tonks didn't like to do kinky bondage play every night. Occasionally, she liked plain old vanilla sex. By mutual agreement, this was such a night. After dinner, they retired to Tonks' bedroom. They both made their clothes vanish as they passed over the threshold. With a squeal of joy, Tonks leaped into the bed and Luna floated over to join her. As soon as she was within reach, Tonks pulled her into a fierce kiss. As they floated over the bed, they pulled each other close, their breasts pressed together, as they caressed each other's backs. Their conjoined mouths and dancing tongues stifled their moans into a humming sound of pleasure.

"What are you doing?" asked Luna.

"Shhhh! I'm concentrating," said Tonks, with her eyes closed. "I'm trying to see it I can turn my plumbing completely male. Ah! There it is!"

Tonks began thrusting into Luna. Although they had felt what Harry was feeling when he made love to them many times before, this was different. Luna was having sex with someone who was not Harry, yet they could all feel it just as well as they could feel Harry. All of the girls felt a surge of excitement that most of them found a little disturbing.

"Oh wow! That's interesting!" observed Luna.

"What?" asked Tonks.

"We just made a baby!" said Luna. "Let's name him Khonshu!"

"After your son with Harry in the previous life?" asked Tonks

"Well yeah, I'm not going to be having any sons with Harry," replied Luna.

"Are you sure you're ready to start having children?" asked Tonks. "You're only seventeen."

"And I'm fabulously rich and married to people who are even richer and we've got all these co-wives to help with child care," observed Luna.

"Well, I need to see if I can get Harry to make me preggers again!" said Tonks. "That way, our kids will be the same age!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The next morning, they were enjoying breakfast when an owl arrived.

"Who's it from?" asked Tonks.

"Virginia Nott. She says she wants to meet with me," replied Luna.

"I wonder what she really wants?" mused Tonks.

Luna closed her eyes for a second.

"She's going to try to seduce me," predicted Luna.

"Oh! Well, have fun!" teased Tonks.

In the previous life, before they had soul bonded to Harry and each other, their marriage had occasionally included others. But they had not done anything like that since then.

"The question is, are you going to tell Harry?" teased Tonks. She knew very well that all of them would feel it if one of them strayed.

"I somehow feel that I ought to go, even if I'm not planning to drink from her fountain," replied Luna.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Whoosh!

Luna arrived in Virginia Nott's floo.

As Luna foresaw, Virginia pounced on her as soon as she arrived. Luna re-directed her momentum so that when they landed on the floor, Luna was on top. She kissed Virginia back for a second and then broke off.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" giggled Luna, knowing very well what Virginia wanted.

"I heard that you like witches," replied Virginia. "I thought you might want give me a test lick.

Luna looked deep into her eyes, and even deeper into her mind.

"This is about more than just getting your wand back, isn't it?" observed Luna. "You really want to be a concubine? Why?"

As Luna climbed off of her and sat on the floor, she got a good look at Virginia's costume for the first time. It was a black lacy, see through nightgown that was open and tied on the sides. It gave Luna a perfect view of her perky breasts and the triangle of her rusty pubis.

"I want to be attached to a powerful House," replied Virginia. "I want to have the children of a powerful wizard!"

"And you think that Harry is such a wizard and I am a stepping stone to getting into his bed?" mused Luna. "If you're really serious about this, you should know that Harry is under some powerful magic. If you were to have sex with him, it would overwhelm you! You would become a slave to his will, unable to disobey his slightest whim! In short, you would become a slave."

"I don't care!" affirmed Virginia. "Free will doesn't matter! Even if my situation was normal and I was a regular witch, I would still want the father of my children to be the most powerful Wizard I could find! And Harry is the most powerful I've ever heard of!"

"Since you're really serious about this, and headless of the consequences, I'll bring this to the attention of the others," replied Luna.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When Luna met with the others for lunch, she filled Harry and the other wives in on her conversation with Virginia Nott.

"Abso-fucking-lutely not!" screeched Ginny. "I don't want to share with yet another girl!"

"I'm with Ginny!" added Hermione. "This woman can't possibly know what she's asking. This isn't one of Tonks' bondage games. If you go through with this, she'll be a slave for the rest of her life! She'll have no free will!' She looked at Harry, "If you do this, how would you be any better than Ron?"

"Well, she could get a tattoo like ours," suggested Padma. "In this way, she would be able to join our family as an equal."

"We can't let her," replied Luna. "If we did, she and Harry would become more powerful than any of us. And she would have the power to make Harry obey her."

"But wouldn't it be mutual?" inquired Tonks. "Harry has the power to make us obey, just as we can make him obey."

"The point is," began Luna, "that every single possible future I can foresee, every single one, where she gets powered up ends badly. If we let her in, it has to be as a concubine."

"Ya know, back when we were in school, she was constantly setting her boyfriend up to duel and then going with the victor," mused Tonks. "She really got around. I think she might be serious about wanting to be a concubine to the most powerful wizard she can find."

"Hold on," said Harry. "I'm getting a message from Rose."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

On this Saturday morning, the 7th year students had been brought into the Great Hall. It was career day, and the hall was filled with various potential employers, set up in stalls to speak with the students about their career paths.

"Come on, Rose, let's look at the Nimbus booth!" said Parvati.

"Is the young miss interested in becoming a broom maker?" asked the elderly wizard behind the table. He appeared to be at least 100 years old. On the table in front of him were Nimbus brooms of various models.

"Well, can you tell me a little about it?" asked Parvati.

"Certainly," said the wizard. "Many witches and wizards, especially muggle-born ones, think that brooms are mass-produced like they were some sort of muggle contraption. Nothing could be further from the truth! If you were to compare a well made broom to a muggle equivalent, a better comparison would be a fine violin. Each Nimbus broom is hand crafted by the most talented witches we can fine. Each of our enchanters has a number and many people seek out broom crafted by enchanter #2000 or #2001. It you are interested in becoming one of our enchanters, you will need an "O" on your Charms N.E.W.T. Instead of filling out a job application, you simply build a sample broom so we can evaluate your work. Would you care for one of our brochures?"

"Yes, thank you," said Parvati, as she grabbed one and they went to the next booth.

But when they saw it was the Daily Prophet, they kept walking.

The next booth was something they'd never heard of.

"What the heck is the Temple of Female Sexuality?" asked Rose.

"We're a service oriented order that helps people in need," replied an attractive witch in a form-fitting robe.

"Help people by sleeping with them? Is this some kind of whore house?" asked Rose.

"People often try to pervert what we do into something profane," replied the Witch. "But actually, it is quite sacred. We approach what we do with a religious attitude. We're actually Priestesses of sexuality."

"But doesn't creep you out, having sex with all those strangers?" asked Rose.

"Actually we practice some rather unique forms of magic," said the witch. "Because of them, every time we have sex with a worshiper, it feels a little better than the time before. This means that each time, we have the best sex of our life!"

"Wow!" said Rose.

"If you're interested, you'll need a passing N.E.W.T. in potions, charms and herbalogy," said the Witch. "Here, take a-"

Rose grabbed a brochure and ran from the room. Parvati shrugged and followed her.

(HARRY!) thought Rose.

(What's wrong, Rose?) thought Harry.

(What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?) thought Rose. (I'll tell what's wrong! I'm sick of tired of watching you and your harem while I have to be on the sidelines. I've had to sit back and watch you all become more powerful than any wizard in history, while I have to remain and ordinary witch! Did it ever occur to you that I might want to have children some day? But because of your fucking soul bonds, love with any of your girls feel better than it could possibly feel with an outsider. Did you know that when you were petrified, I was seeing Neville Bottom? But once the soul bonds came back, kissing Parvati felt so much better that he couldn't compete. I think he probably STILL carries a torch for me. When you are making love to your girls, I not only feel myself inside of them, I also feel you inside of me! How sick it that? I've felt my hymen break five times and I'm still a virgin! I even had to feel Tonks give birth!

Well I've had enough! If you don't figure out a way for me to have children of my own, I'm going to become a harlot. I just spoke to a Priestess for the Temple of Female Sexuality and if you don't find a way to help me, I'm going to go join their sex cult. Let's see how much you like feeling me get fucked by strangers!)


	42. Chapter 42: Rose’s Husband

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 42: Rose's Husband

Professor McGonagal walked out into to the hall to find Rose Potter pacing back and forth gesturing while Parvati watched.

"Is she having a seizure of some sort?" McGonagal asked Parvati.

"No, she's having an argument with her twin," replied Parvati.

"I see," said McGonagal, as she continued on her way. In this world, it was common for twins to be able to communicate with their minds and even see through each other's eyes. So, the professor saw nothing unusual in this. She didn't suspect that the soul bonds extended this ability to all of the girls who were soul bound to Harry.

Finally, Parvati became impatient.

(Harry, what's going on?) thought Parvati.

As he began explaining it to her, Parvati's look of puzzlement shifted to one of horror. Then she burst into tears!

"You don't love me anymore!" wailed Parvati.

Rose rushed to throw her arms around her wife.

"Parvati, don't be silly! Of course I love you!" reassured Rose.

"Then why are you threatening to become a harlot!" sobbed Parvati.

"Parvati, if you enjoy making love to me, how can you also enjoy making love to my brother?" asked Rose.

"Because I love him too," said Parvati.

"Yes, but why don't you only like witches?" queried Rose.

"Because I'm not gay," affirmed Parvati.

"Well neither am I" explained Rose. "I love you, and I enjoy making love to you, but I want to have a husband, like you do. I want to have children someday. I'm just trying to pressure them to find me a solution."

"Okay, I understand now," said Parvati as she hugged her wife back.

(Okay Rose, We've got a couple of ideas,) thought Harry. (Tonks' metamorphmagis abilites have improved to the point that she can make herself male and even father children. In fact, she got Luna pregnant last night.)

(I wondered what I was feeling from her last night.) thought Rose. (That might be okay, what are the other ideas?)

(Hermione's transfiguration abilities have improved to the point that she thinks that she might be able to duplicate the process and transform one of the other girls,) thought Harry. (Our last idea is for you to get back together with Neville.)

(That wouldn't work because I'm soul bound to the rest of you,) replied Rose. (I don't want a husband I can't feel. I think I like the second idea best. Let me see if I can talk Parvati into it.)

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

After graduation, Rose got her tattoo. It was the first time that Luna had ever tried her hand at tattooing. When she had finally recovered enough, it was time for Hermione to transform Parvati.

Harry, Rose and all of their co-wives were present for the big event.

"So what do I do?" asked Parvati.

"Well, I need to see what I'm doing, so you might want to take off that robe," said Hermione.

After Parvati had stripped, Hermione began running her hands over her, about four inches from Parvati's skin. At first, the changes were quite subtle. But when she went over Parvati's chest, the difference was very noticeable. She and her sister had the smallest breasts in the harem, and when Hermione ran her hand over them, they became even smaller. But she gained so much muscle mass in her upper body that her chest measurement actually got larger. Finally, Hermione ran her hand over Parvati's crotch. She moaned as her clitoris began swelling up and transforming into a penis. Her labia grew bigger and looser until they became a scrotum. Once Hermione had taken care of the outer body, she rearranged Parvati's internal organs so that her ovaries transformed into testes and descended into her scrotum, her uterus transformed into a prostate and the rest of her organs changed until she was completely male.

"How do I look?" asked Parvati, in her now deepened voice.

"Very buff!" said Rose as she pulled her into a kiss.

"When you're ready to change back, you need to go at least three days without ejaculating," admonished Hermione. "Every time you cum, you'll be spurting out a lifetime's worth of eggs. It's a lot easier to regenerate sperm than eggs."

"Well, let's go use up your eggs!" said Rose. "My virginity awaits!"

"Just a second Rose," said Harry. "I want your first time to be as normal as possible. So you should do it with the lights on. While you're with Parvati, I will be with Padma. I'll look through you eyes, trying to imitate Parvati's movements. While Padma will look through Parvati's eyes, trying to imitate your movements. Tonks will change herself so that she looks just like Parvati and she and Luna will look through my eyes and try to imitate Padma's and movements and mine. This should minimize the distractions of feelings from us as we will be doing the same things as you."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Once they had gotten into Parvati's room, Rose pounced on her. They kissed each other hungrily as they ripped each other's robes off. Once they were naked, still kissing, Rose backed up and pulled Parvati onto the bed. As Parvati leaned forward, she fondled Roses breasts with her hand and her tongue with her own. Still maintaining their kiss, Rose scooted back as Parvati knelt between her legs. Rose reached down to guide Parvati in. Parvati entered her until she felt resistance.

"This is going to hurt," warned Parvati.

"I know. I've already felt it five times," gasped Rose. "Just do it! AAAAGH!"

"Are you alright?" asked Parvati, as she started to pull out.

"I'm fine," replied Rose through gritted teeth and she wrapped her legs around her husband to keep her from pulling out. "Okay, I'm ready now."

Slowly, Parvati began pumping as their arousal grew. Very quickly, it built to a crescendo as Parvati pushed them over the edge and the orgasmic wave swept through all of them.

"Oh wow!" feeling what Harry does is a lot less intense than doing it!" said Parvati. "I can feel that we've gained in power. Do you think we made a baby?"

"Hold on, I'll ask," said Rose. After a moment of silence she responded, "Harry said that Luna says that I'm not pregnant yet."

"Guess, we'll have to try again!" said Parvati, as she waved her hand and cleaned them up. "Now where was that point again?"

"There it is!" said Rose as Parvati sprang to attention. She wrapped her hand around Parvati's member and took the head in her mouth.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

After Rose's second daughter was conceived, Parvati, who didn't like being male, had herself changed back. She got pregnant almost immediately. After their children were weaned, Rose decided to get Hermione to turn her male so that Parvati could have her child.

"How do I look?" asked Rose.

"Like Harry with red hair," replied Parvati.

"How's this?" asked Rose, as she changed to the color of her hair to match her brother's.

"I think I like you better with your own hair," mused Parvati.

"You're going to really be popular with us girls," mused Hermione. "Should we change the sleep schedule?"

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

After they'd gotten to their room, they each mentally told their clothes to remove themselves. The bodyskins happily complied and draped them selves over a chair.

Rose pulled Parvati into a kiss as they floated over to the bed. She began kissing her way down her wife's neck as Parvati's moan gave voice to her pleasure. Rose kept working her way down until her mouth was over her left breast. Rose took the nipple and

it while she teased the other with her hand, pinching the

between her fingers. Parvati's moans became even louder as her arousal grew. Rose flickers her tongue across the

then worked her way downward. Parvati pulled her into a 69 position as then began orally pleasing each other. Just before they peaked, Rose broke off and went back to gently kissing her wife. After they'd calmed down, Rose began kissing more intensely and they both felt their passion rise again. Rose glided between Parvati's legs and

was mirrored by the others, Hermione with Harry, Tonks with Luna, and Ginny with Padma.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Wow! I believe that we've had another power surge!" gasped Rose.

"Hold on, let me ask Padma," said Parvati. "She says that our power level is now 21,609! We're almost as powerful as Harry!"


	43. Chapter 43: my family

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 43: Harry's Harem: A review by Selene Potter

Class: History of Magic, Year 1

Assignment: Name every member of Harry's Harem, list significant abilities. Extra points for each offspring named.

The Harem of Lord Harry Potter Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Malfoy Nott Black (plus many other names) consisted of his six wives and his sister, Rose. He re-established several family lines though each member of his harem and bestowed heirship to his houses upon his and his sister's children and grandchildren.

Harry had some very special abilities: he could fly, so fast in fact, that flying became his preferred mans of travel; he was immune to all curses, even the unforgivables; and he was also a Parseltongue. All of these abilities were passed on to his descendants. He was a horse animagis.

Lady Rose Potter (my grandmum!), was very much like a female version of her twin, was extraordinarily good at Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was resistant enough to curses that a death curse was not automatically fatal to her. Like a gunshot wound, where the curse hit her would determine whether the curse caused just a scratch or was fatal. She was the second best at flying after Harry, perhaps as well as a Firebolt racing broom. Being powered up, made her about as good a metamorphmagis as Tonks had been before the change, which gave her the ability to enlarge her clitoris so that she could penetrate her wives. All of these abilities were passed on to her descendants. She was also a Bonobo Animagis. She had two daughters by Parvati, Pricilla Potter (my mum) and Joann Huntington.

Lady Parvati Gryffindor (my grandpa!) turned out to be the best at Care of Magical Creatures. She bred many new forms of life including the ever popular bodyskins. She was able to understand and speak with any animal, including snakes. But this ability did not give her the ability to read Parselscript nor to understand humans who were using parselspeech. She was also a Seer, (though not as good a one as Luna) and could do fairly accurate readings with tarot cards, astrological charts, and tea leaves. All of these abilities were passed on to her descendants. She was also a Mongoose Animagis. She has two daughters, Glenda Gryfindor by Harry and Brenda Bosworth by Rose.

Lady Ginerva Hufflepuff turned out to be the best at Charms. She created many new and unique magical devices over the course of her life. She passed this ability on to her descendants although they had to be trained to properly use it. She was the third best at flying and was about as fast and maneuverable as a Cleansweep broom. Her Animagis form was a Pelican. She had seven sons by Harry: Arthur Hufflepuff, William Wadsworth, Charles Crabbe, Percival Prewitt, Fredrick Fudge, George Goyle, and Harold Harding.

Lady Padma Ravenclaw turned out to be the best at Artithmancy. This was due to her being a mathematical prodigy. She passed this talent on to her descendants, although some of them expressed this talent by being musical prodigies. She was also a Tigeress Animagis. She had two daughters by Harry: Radhe Ravenclaw and Dharma Diggle.

Obviously Lady N. Tonks-Black (My other granddad!) turned out to be the best at Metamorphmagery. She could transform herself into any animal and even change her sex completely enough to father children. Like the other wives, she passed her ability on to her descendants. With Harry, she had two daughters, Danae Black and Europa Umbridge and a son by Luna.

Lady Hermione Malfoy turned out to be the best at transfiguration. Anything Tonks could do to herself, Hermione could do to others. She passed this ability on to her children, although they still had to be trained to utilize their talent. She was also an Owl Animagis. She had two daughters by Harry, Melissa Malfoy and Claire Collins.

Lady Luna Nott (my other grandmum!) turned out to be the best at Divination and Legimancy. She was a true Seer. She had the ability to mind-speak as if she were a twin with both, Harry and Tonks, as well as all of her descendants. She glowed as bright as the moon and this light brightened and dimmed as the moon waxed and waned. Instead of walking, Luna tended to glide, an inch off the ground, like she was a dementor. These talents continued in her descendants. She was also a Penguin Animagis.

She had a daughter by Harry, Nuit Nott and a son by Tonks, my dad, Khonshu Lovegood.

My dad married the oldest daughters of Rose, Parvati, Hermione and Padma, as well as three muggleborns witches. Since the wives who were heir to Ladyships (Potter, Gryfindor, Malfoy and Ravenclaw) kept their last names and passed them on to their oldest children. But the muggleborns wives took on the Lovegood name, like dad.

I have a sister, Levanah Lovegood, 9 half sisters, and 3 half brothers.


	44. Chapter 44: double cousins

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 44: double cousins.

"_Today we are going to be covering a handy little spell that actually allows you to briefly reverse gravity,"_ hissed Harry. _"This can be very useful indoors as it will make your opponent fall up until they hit the ceiling, then fall back to the floor. Now the command word is-"_

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR SON HAS DONE!" screeched Ginny as she burst through the door.

"I didn't do it mom! Honest!" protested Harold Harding.

"Not you dear," assured Ginny, "It's you brother, Arthur."

"How come when they do something good, they're our sons, but when they do something bad they're my sons?" asked Harry.

"That's not the point!" yelled Ginny.

"Then what is the point?" asked Harry.

"The point it that YOUR SON has married Ron and May's daughter!" retorted Ginny.

Harry pinched his nose as he felt a headache coming on.

"Can this wait 'til tonight?" said Harry. "I'm teaching a class right now. Look, I'll come over for dinner and discuss it with them. I'm sure Hermione will understand."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"So your mother tells me that you and June are married?" said Harry.

"That's right! And there's not a thing you can do about it!" said Arthur Hufflepuff.

"Son, you can't marry you own cousin," warned Harry. "She's not just your cousin, she's your double cousin! You're going to have to get an annulment."

"It's too late! We've already activated our tattoos!" yelled Harry and Ginny's son, Arthur. "Besides, she's pregnant!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later, when they discussed it amongst Harry's Harem, the issue proved to be quite contentious.

"The main problem is the danger that recessive defects will express themselves in the children," said Padma. "If their genetic stock is good, this one marriage should not pose to great of a problem. In fact, before the advent of railroads, cousin marriages were quite common."

"Yeah, but it led to a lot of problems," said Hermione. "Think that we should require our descendants to marry muggleborns, otherwise, they'll end up as inbred as the purebloods."

"Who are you calling inbred?" screeched Ginny.

Calm down everybody!" admonished Harry. "Hermione's right, we need to make it a law. I mean, it was bad enough when Khonshu married a bunch of my daughters. But this is actual interfamily marriage, just like the purebloods."

We need to avoid the emergence of a caste system in our society," observed Parvati.

"Well, we can't really break up existing marriages," said Rose. "We'll have to make this law only cover future marriages."

"What doe the future hold for Arthur and June's kids?" asked Tonks.

"Seven sons, all healthy," replied Luna.


	45. Chapter 45: not THE END

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 45: not THE END

"As they were sitting around eating birthday cake, Thomas Bulstrode-Weasley was locked deep in thought. Although it was her 97th birthday, his Great-Grandmother didn't look a day over twenty.

"So, when are you going to get married and give me some great-great-grandchildren?" asked Millicent Bulstrode-Weasley.

"Umm-well the thing is-your see I'm-" stammered Thomas.

"Spit it out young man," said Millicent. "What ever it is, it can't be that bad."

"Well It's just that-Great-grandma, I'm gay!" confessed Thomas.

"That's quite alright!" said Millicent, I used to be gay before-before-oh! Never mind!"

"What?" asked Thomas

"Oh, it's not that important," replied Millicent.

"What?" asked Thomas, as he looked into his great-grandmother's mind.

_Start wavy flashback sequence here…_

He saw a memory of when she was young, twelve or thirteen. Pansy Parkinson walked up to her, grabbed her chin and pulled her into a kiss.

"I've changed my mind, I think I'd like to do that scene," said Pansy. "But you have to let me top."

"Okay!" said Millicent, excitedly. Pansy had just turned her down last week.

"Go in the playroom!" commanded Pansy.

"Yes mistress," replied Millicent as she skipped out of the Slytherin Common Room.

She knelt on the floor and awaited Pansy with her back to the door and her hands behind her back, waiting to be bound.

"Stand up!" commanded Pansy. "Strip!"

Millicent could feel herself getting wet with excitement as she complied.

"Turn around!" commanded Pansy.

Millicent saw that Pansy was still dressed in her school robe.

"Aren't you going to put on your dominatrix costume?" asked Millicent.

SMACK! Pansy slapped her across the face. Hard!

"Silence! I didn't tell you that you could talk," growled Pansy. "Over there!"

Millicent went towards the chains hanging from the wall. In silence, Pansy put manacles on her and hung first her arms, and then her feet from the chains so that she was suspended in a spread eagle position.

"Open!" commanded Pansy as she put a ball-gag in Millicent's mouth and secured it. "We wouldn't want you to be using any safe word, would we?"

For the first time Millicent began to feel afraid. But it was still fear, mixed with excitement as she watched Pansy walk out of the room. The thought occurred to Millicent that if someone wanted to take advantage of her helplessness and crash their scene, she wouldn't be able to stop them. Again, she felt fear mixed with excitement.

A short time later, Pansy returned with Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy on her arms. When the boys began undressing, Millicent tried snapping her fingers as she desperately tried to get Pansy's attention so she could get the gag off and use the safe word. Pansy ignored her all through Ron's rape of her. After he had cum, he whispered in her ear.

"From now on, you will enjoy sex with boys, and especially me and my friends. Now I'm going to take this gag off so that Draco can hear your moans of pleasure as he takes you."

_End wavy flashback sequence here._

Thomas broke off contact with her mind and flew from his great-grandmother's house.

Ron Weasley was playing with some of his great-grandchildren from the Greengrass-Weasley family when Thomas Bulstrode-Weasley burst through the door.

"You Raping Bastard!" yelled Thomas as he silently and wandlessly summoned Ron's liver and testicles from his body.

Blood poured from the gaping hole in Ron's abdomen.

"Oh thank Merlin!" said Ron as he bled out. "I deserve this."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"What's going to happen to him?" asked Ginny.

"That will be up to the courts to decide," replied Harry. "He killed his Great-grandfather in front of witnesses. But if anyone deserved it, Ron did."

"Even though this was our first murder, it still raises some important questions," said Padma. "What happens if one of us dies?"

"What do you mean?" asked Rose.

"Well, except for you and Parvati, we are soul bound to each other for all eternity," explained Padma.

"So if one of us dies, we'll go on to the next life?" mused Hermione.

"And if it's Padma, I'll be cut off from the rest of you," said Parvati.

Even worse, what if Harry dies?" said Rose. "All of us except Luna and Tonks will be cut off from each other."

"There's an even bigger problem," stated Tonks.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Well let's say that I die first," began Tonks. "I live my life, fall in love, get married, have children. Then, sixty years later, you or Luna is reborn and suddenly, I'm soul bound to an infant. My being 6 years older caused enough havoc. What's it going to be like when there's decades of difference in our ages?"

"Well there is one way to take care of this problem," said Luna.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"I mean that if we all die at the same time, then, we'll all be reborn at the same time," replied Luna.

"You can't be serious!" shouted Rose.

"Well yeah, it seems I came across a ritual that is supposed to let you control what your future life will be like," said Hermione.

"Does this require a potion," queried Harry.

"Yes it does."

Harry sighed in resignation. "Of course, it would be one more bad-tasting potion to end it all."

"I've heard it tastes like grape cool-aid," stated Luna.

Hermione looked at her in shock.

"So if we want to be a deva or a pureblood or a muggleborn, even, this would allow us to choose that, "said Tonks.

"Well, we should all chose to be in Britain so that we can find each other," said Harry.

"And we need to drop that rule that devas have to marry muggleborns, so we can marry each other again," said Luna.

"After this many generations, we're probably genetically diverse enough that it would not pose problems," mused Padma.

"I can't believe you're even considering this!" yelled Rose. "What is wrong with you people!"

"Yeah what she said!" added Parvati.

"We should also restructure our government and make it more like the Wizarding government," said Hermione. "I mean, the only reason we used our lordship titles over the others is because we needed to safeguard against Ron going dark again. Now that he's gone, the oligarchy makes less sense."

"There is the problem about what to do with Ron's girls now," said Parvati. "I mean, most of them were evil Slytherins, and now that he's not around to keep them in line they could cause a lot of problems."

"Hey!" yelled Tonks. "There's nothing wrong with Slytherin!"

"The point is, that many of them were from Death Eater families in the original timeline," said Hermione. "We need some way of screening them."

"I could do that," said Luna.

"And what about the one's who don't pass?" asked Ginny.

"I don't have the skill do this, but I'm sure any of my grandchildren could erase their memories back to before Ron enslaved them," said Luna.

"I'd have to set them up with a generous bank account so they could survive until they get on their feet," said Harry.

"This would not be such a crisis is you had only been able to face up to the fact that the girls would have been free if you had killed Ron decades ago," mused Padma.

"Water under the bridge," replied Hermione.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"I've scanned them all," said Luna.

"And?" inquired Harry.

"The only ones who won't go dark are Fleur Delacour-Weasley, and the Black sisters.

"What about May and Jane?" asked Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry," said Luna. "Their lives have just been too traumatic!"

"I've got an idea!" said Hermione. "I think my Granddaughter, Mandy might be able to de-age them. If we do that and erase their memories back to before their father was killed, your mother could raise them again. They'd be getting a second chance!"

"That's wonderful Hermione!" said Harry.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

After several years of preparation, they were finally ready. The rune inscribed circle was drawn, the potions were ready and the proper symbols were painted onto their bodies.

"Please don't do this! Please don't do this!" begged Rose.

"Rose, we've been very lucky for a nearly a hundred years," replied Harry. "It's time for us to go. It's not too late for you to come with us. You could be my twin sister again."

Rose shook her head.

"No. You may have lived two lives already but, I'm still on my first one," said Rose.

"I think that you will find yourself become more and more irrelevant as the years pass," mused Luna. "Each generation is more powerful than the one before. It was only their reverence for us that made them defer to us this long."

"Sister, after we are gone, you should get remarried," said Padma, "perhaps to the same man as Rose?"

"But I don't want anyone else!" protested Parvati.

"It's time," said Hermione.

Harry, Tonks, Luna, Padma, Hermione and Ginny stood in the circle shoulder to shoulder.

"Take care of the little ones," said Ginny.

"Do not forget to deliver my package!" Padma told her sister.

"Concentrate on where you want to go, who you want to be!" admonished Hermione.

As one, they drank their potions and collapsed.

As Rose and Parvati abruptly felt their bonds to their twins, Harry's Harem and each other collapse they fell into each other's arms crying.

not

THE END

Why not?

Because Harry and the others are bound to each other for all eternity.

So, join me for Harry's Harem 2! The next life.

Will they find each other?


End file.
